Chaos Queen Callie
by Zacharyrozell
Summary: "Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most truthful. But your mission still stands Agent 4: Defeat Fang and his nasty gang of ruffians and restore harmony to the decrepit streets of Inkopolis. Also, keep Callie in the back of your mind, no pressure or anything." - Marie. Based on: (Splatoon) (Splatoon 2)
1. Chapter 1 Déjà Vu

July 18th, 2019 -

You examine a ballot located near the splatfest terminal. The machine advertises two colored teams.

Chaos and Order

"Just pretend like I'm not here," Callie urges. "You don't have to join my team if you don't want to. Trust me; team chaos is already dominating the competition," She boasts.

_• _You hesitate on the decision, attempting to get a rise out of Callie.

"Well, I would certainly appreciate your support," She adds.

_• _You continue to fiddle with Callie's emotions, cycling back and forth between the two selections.

"Come on, don't tease me like that," Callie mumbles.

_•_ You hover your finger over the team order button.

"Fine, I don't care anymore. I give up," Callie says, tossing her arms in the air. She crosses her arms and pouts like an unfed puppy. You turn to Callie and pat her head. Callie immediately snatches your hand, "Hey, I'm not a dog, you weirdo. You roll your eyes and promptly scratch her under her pointy ears. She instantly succumbs to your playful ear rub. "Carp, how do you know my weak spot," Callie pants.

You press the team chaos button and receive your splatfest shirt. "This calls for a celebration," Callie exclaims. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her jeweled cell phone. She performs a cute pose and a peace sign before snapping a photo with you.

You lean your head over, hoping to catch a glimpse of her phone password. "Hey, no peeping," she says, hiding the phone in her chest. "How do I know I can trust you. You know how the saying goes, no one dupes old Callie. Although, if we could spend more time together, maybe I'll let you sneak a peek."

"For the first trust exercise, I want you to close your eyes," Callie requests.

_• _You grumble and proceed to follow her instructions.

"Give me one sec," Callie insists. You can hear the taps of her fingers along on the keyboard. "Okay, open them." You look around and notice nothing out of place. You blink a couple of times, hoping to spot some sort of difference. "Look up," Callie hints. When you do so, a familiar image pops on screen. From tiny TV screens inside electronic shops to large-scale billboard mega screens. Every TV in Inkopolis Square displays a picture of you and Callie.

You're overcome with a wave of pure shock, powerless to move your body. Popularity wasn't everything, but it was definitely something else. Callie grins with glee, "This is only the beginning; just wait until our next date."

Error Code 67251461278

You remove the virtual reality helmet and the simulation of Inkopolis subsidies.

"Excellent job, Agent 4," The director states. "Your hard work is much appreciated. I know it's challenging to reminisce on old memories, but we need the intel. I assure you that you will be compensated handsomely for your courageous endeavors."

The director utilizes a voice modifier to relay information to you. The director goes by C, but his true identity remains a mystery. "If you're able to discover Callie's password, we could finally put an end to the shark's reign of terror. Let's take a quick break and resume in five minutes," C instructs.

You use this time to collect your thoughts and analyze your surroundings.

You're sitting in a cold dark chamber. Machinery and computers litter the room. C sits up top, monitoring the process through a transparent glass window. The atmosphere is incredibly suspicious, and you find yourself skeptical of C's motive. The simulation was a perfect recreation of the events that transpired. And after only spending five minutes with Callie, you could already feel your heartstrings being sliced in two. The experience was nothing short of emotionally taxing. However, you had no choice but to comply with the director's demands.

The fate of the world depended on it.

Heck, you'd jump at any opportunity just to see Callie's face again. Although this might not be the reunion you expected. This kind of emotional exposure probably isn't the best for your mental state. Maybe you shouldn't see her again. You know she isn't real. She died a long time ago. It's best to move on...

"Are you ready, Agent 4? Let's begin the simulation again." You neglect your own advice and strap on the headset. "I like your enthusiasm, Agent 4; let's keep it up. Set the time on the device to July 15th, 2019. From there, we'll work our way up," C commands.

The days you spent with Callie are still etched into your psyche. You were traveling back three days before the final splatfest, the beginning of the apocalypse.

"I'm turning on the power, Agent 4, be careful," C yells.

3

2

1

Loading...


	2. Chapter 2 Radioactive

July 15th, 2019 -

You find yourself enveloped in an endless dark void. A faint radio buzz echoes in the distance. Your mind is continually drawing a blank. You can't think clearly. The white static increases in magnitude until...

The train emerges from the dark tunnel.

"Good morning inkopolis. I'm your host Sandy Shoal coming at you live from the WBLM. It's a gorgeous morning with blue skies as far as the eye can see. You don't get days like this often, so let's make the most of it, " The radio personality proclaims.

The radiant sunlight pierces through the steel car, and the passengers bask in the illuminating glow. Today was the start of a new beginning.

The train slowly nears the station, Inkopolis Square.

"The final splatfest is fast approaching folks, only three more days until the main event. Speaking of which, I have an extraordinary prize for all you idol fans out there," The host clamors. The metal doors slide open, and you make your way through the plaza. "If you call in the next five minutes, you'll be entered into a contest to meet the popular squid sister, Callie."

"Your heart skips a beat... Callie?"

"That's right, the one and only Callie. You can win a pleasant afternoon chat with the freshest pop sensation around. You better act now though, time is running out." You frantically rummage through your pockets, scrambling to unearth your phone. Jacket pockets empty. Pants pockets vacant. Backpack negative. The only other place it could be was...

"All aboard," The conductor shouts. The train doors close swiftly with a loud thud. You rush over to the gate and glance through the glass pane.

Low and behold, you spot your cell phone buried between the foam seat cushions. The train begins departing from the station. "Call, call, call. You don't want to miss your chance, " The radio host declares. In a bold move, you latch onto the rear of the train as it leaves the platform. Onlookers are bewildered by your bizarre actions. However, you don't let their concerned gazes deter you from the mission.

"Three minutes remaining, " The host announces.

You leap to a nearby ladder and scale the side of the train. Once you get on top, you pull out your trusty splatter shot and ink the roof's metallic surface. As giant billboards and road signs barrel towards you, you dive into the ink and swim under the dangerous obstacles. You then hop down between the two train cars and dash into the vehicle.

"One minute remaining," The voice alerts. You sprint towards your phone and immediately dial the radio number. "Please enter your name and address," The woman asks.

You release a heavy sigh of relief and collapse into the armchair. My name is Agent 4, and I live at 34 Ship Bottom Lane. I'm a retired soldier and a three-time turf war champion. I've been searching for Callie for many months now, and I think I've finally found my ticket.

"That's lovely sir, but you didn't have to tell us that. We just needed your name and address, " The receptionist affirms. "Thank you for your time and cooperation; we wish you the best of luck." She says as she hangs up the line.

You tune into the results of the broadcast, crossing your fingers, toes, and legs. The odds of you being chosen are highly improbable, but even a slight possibility is still a chance nonetheless.

"Ladies and gentlesquids, the results are in, and today's lucky contestant is...

Agent 4? Is that even a name?"


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Lane

Tredeciem 35th, 20XX -

"Let me offer a brief refresher on how to operate the virtual reality headset, or VR for short," C lectures.

"Section five, paragraph three from the Grizzco handbook - VR allows a tester to revisit memories from their past. Subjects can't alter the simulation or the outcome of events. Everything the subject witnesses is already set on a predetermined path."

"Think of it as watching a movie, but it's filled with your thoughts and consciousness," C describes.

"The goal of this mission is to extract information from your psyche. A six-digit combination in particular." One of the guards hands you a familiar-looking phone. "That's Callie's phone; we managed to retrieve it after the blast. We've tried hacking it, but some crafty clamshell rigged the device with a memory wipe. The only way in is through the front door. That's why you're here. You were very close to Callie; I'd imagine it's stored somewhere in your memory banks." C theorizes.

You input the code Callie into the lock screen.

Wrong passcode X, five attempts remaining.

I already tried that one. You have to be more sparing with our usage Agent 4," C advises. "Five more failed attempts, and the phone automatically resets."

_• _You inquire about the cell phone's significance.

"That's classified information," C asserts.

"However, I'm sure you know this mission hinges on our survival. Don't stray from the protocol, or you will be suspended from this operation. Do you hear me?" C demands sternly.

You answer him with a confident, yes sir. The director's statement evokes suspicion, and you can't help but think to yourself: what exactly is he hiding?

"Your break is up Agent 4; let's get back to work," C says as he starts up the machine.

Loading...

——————————————————

July 17th, 2019 -

You're sitting in a coffee shop anticipating the arrival of a special guest. Suddenly, a cute woman dressed in pink enters the cafe. The girl aimlessly wanders the lobby, searching for someone. Your eyes meet, and she approaches your table.

"It's nice to see you again buttface," Callie remarks.

Her snarky quip ultimately ruins any sense of dramatic tension. "Gah, I'm so mad at you. After months of waiting and thousands of missed calls, you finally come back through some radio contest. Explain yourself this instant," She says as she tosses her purse on the floor.

You're perplexed by her response and promptly inform her of all the difficulties you endured trying to see her again.

I don't believe you; you're just probably covering up for some harlot. Who is she? Tell me," Callie demands.

_•_ You ask why it bothered her so much.

"Wha- I don't care it's...

Hey, look over there, is that a flying stingray." Callie points out.

You spin your head around, ready to witness a wondrous spectacle. However, the windowpane bears no such sight. You glance back over and spot Callie dashing towards the exit. You quickly pursue her and grasp ahold of her palm before she leaves. "Dang," she mumbles. "Your still as fast as I remember."

The cafe customers are a little startled by the scene. "Let's get out of here and find somewhere more private," Callie suggests.

You and Callie stroll down the streets of inkopolis. A heavy silence fills the area, and tension grows with every passing step. Callie eventually cracks, "I'm not good with introductions, okay. I'm just excited to see you is all," Callie begrudgingly admits. "Let's start over. I promised you a friendly afternoon chat, and I want to deliver on that request."

_• _You tell her to fire away.

"Well, have you heard about the sharks on the news?" Callie interjects. "Everyone is talking about it."

She immediately recognizes your look of confusion. "Oh, now that I remember, you weren't the type to keep up with current events," She chuckles.

"What's that face supposed to mean. It's a compliment, I swear. You manage your time adequately and don't concentrate on the meaningless dribble. I admire those qualities. However, it would help if you attempted to integrate with trending topics now and again.

As you chat with Callie, you take note of the impressive entertainment on display. Crates and decorations line the street corners. The preparations for the final splatfest were already underway.

You arrive at Callie's apartment, tucked in the middle of two crowded intersections. She softly brushes her tentacle over her ear, "So... since this is our last splatfest for a while, could I accompany you to the competition?"

_• _You breathe in and out, before providing a reassuring nod.

"Great, let's meet here around 8 pm," Callie insists.

"I'll be wearing my favorite purple outfit. So I'll try not to attract too much attention. Although I wouldn't mind your attention," Callie giggles. She shoots you a playful wink and heads into her studio.

You remove the virtual headset.

You pull out the cell phone from your pocket and input the code...

Purple

Wrong passcode X

Four attempts remaining


	4. Chapter 4 Hop, Skip & a Super Jump

July 20th, 2019 -

Waiting for more players...

As you wait in the splatfest terminal, the lobby's music becomes increasingly more distorted. Your breath syncs with the bizarre noise and mimics an unsettling static sound.

Callie's voice snaps you back to reality. "It's 11:57," Callie mumbles. "We have to make this last match count."

You've already battled your way through a plethora of deadly rounds. A stingray wiped out your fleet in Port Mackerel, the Kelp Dome was transformed into paint wonderland through torpedos and splat bombs, and team order was utterly decimated by a volley of jet squelchers in the Goby Arena.

Callie catches her breath on the side. In the previous game, she was almost crushed by a rampaging ultra stamp. "You need to be more careful and less reckless," she gasps. "We can't win by rushing in head-on — we have to be more strategic. Although I must confess, your sheer courage is quite impressive," Callie affirms playfully.

"How about you take an offensive approach and replenish the Booyah Bomb, and I'll take a more defensive route and assemble the Squid Beacons," Callie proposes. After Callie communicates her plan, four members from Team Order enter the ring. It's **Battle Time! **The screen fades to black, and you warp to the battlefield.

Turf War

Ink the most turf to win!

Moray Towers

You spawn in the base and ready your Kensa Splattershot Pro. Callie wields her custom pair of Dapple Dualies. "Where did our other teammates go?" Callie queries. "Did they already disconnect?" The opposing forces are all clothed in high-quality Grizco gear. You and Callie clasp each other's hands and take a deep breath.

Ready...

GO!

You and Callie jet down the steep skyscrapers into the misty fog. The opposite team mirrors your descent, barrelling into the concrete abyss. You confront the other group in the center of the stage, one player charges his Heavy Splatling and releases a barrage of ink bullets.

"Get down." Callie jumps on top of you and pushes you to the ground. As she straddles your chest, her breasts accidentally brush against your face. Callie's cheeks exhibit a rosy shade of red, and an awkward silence pervades the area.

All of a sudden, a silver pellet grazes her jawbone. Callie hastily shifts her attention back to the competition.

"Come out already; we don't have all day," The team's leader commands.

Callie lobs a suction bomb over the barrier, but the blast misses its mark. She leans close to your body, "How are their weapons so fast, and how are they not out of ink yet?" She frantically questions. "This isn't looking good for us. We have to find an opening in their defense." She mutters.

A Tenta Missile target forms around you and Callie. "It looks like we don't have a choice," Callie begrudgingly admits. You both charge out of cover and rush at the small battalion of ink brushes and paint rollers. Callie evades a swarm of ink-flings and fires a few precise shots at the enemy. You deliver a slide tackle to the ink brush wielder and seize the abandoned brush. You sling the weapon towards the other players, forcing the team to fall back and reload their ammo. "Now we have the upper han-

There's a sniper, watch out," Callie alerts.

Suddenly, a yellow light flickers on your jacket, and with the pull of a trigger, you respawn at the base. You race to the edge of the tower and overlook an alarming sight. Callie is surrounded by four of the opposition troops. This wasn't looking good, and you couldn't afford to lose the position. In a desperate last-ditch effort, you splat any ink-able surfaces in the area. As team order slowly circles in on Callie, you fire bullets in a spinning frenzy, gradually building up your ink gauge. Once fully energized, you reap the award of a Booyah Bomb.

You rocket into the sky and conceive a round ball of ink from your fingertips.

Callie cheers with multiple Booyahs from a distance.

You launch the acrylic hurricane into the arena. The adversaries scatter from the middle. As their squadron is distracted, you escape with Callie into the other team's fortress. "Super Jump on my signal," Callie pronounces. You give her a quick nod after you notice her newly constructed Squid Beacon.

"They're getting away, after them," The leader growls.

You catapult your body up the ramps as your chased by the unit of riflemen. Climbing walls and buildings, the air becomes thicker the higher you ascend, and more static noise crowds your hearing.

"Pull him out of there," C exclaims.

Error Code 67251461278

The virtual set disappears. You remove the headset from your face and cough up a puddle of blood. "Oh no, you too," C utters. "Just sit tight Agent 4; the medical staff is already on its way," C reassures. You take a deep breath and clasp your hand tightly. You fasten the device around your ears again and reenter the simulation.

"What are you doing Agent 4? I gave you orders," C announces. You ignore his incessant babbling and proceed to turn on the system's power.

"Wait, guards leave him. I want to see where this goes."

Loading...

——————————————————

You and Callie reach the foes spawn point.

"End of the line," The leader smirks.

"Wait a minute," Callie interjects. "Where did you get those weapons? Are they even legal?" She inquiries.

The gang grins, "Let's just say some generous individuals supplied us with them."

The clock reaches the thirty-second marker, and the enemy group prepares their weapons for a flurry rush.

"Now," Callie sounds.

Callie unleashes a suction bomb blitz at the rival faction. You and her then Super Jump back to a well-positioned Squid Beacon in the center of the map. The other team struggles to get their bearings. It seems the explosive assault has mortified them. You and Callie spray the pavement like a blank canvas, covering any un-inked turf.

"One more paint bullet for good luck," Callie remarks.

Suddenly, a swell of caution tape strings across the field. The words **Stop Battling** appear on the face of the ribbon. Judd immediately tallies up the scores between the two sides. Good Guys vs. Bad Guys. Judd pauses for suspense and continues to pull out a brown flag from behind his back.

45.6% to 45.4%

Victory! Let the confetti fly. "I can't believe it we beat them," Callie says, as she stands in absolute shock. She promptly sticks her tongue out at the other team. "Usually, I don't condone bad sportsmanship, but this is different."

You withdraw the VR equipment.

"That was an extremely eventfully match Agent 4, but I don't see how that information was useful to us. Unless you think Callie straddling you is vital information," C teases.

You comb through the machine's data files and rewind to the time you obtained to opponent's paintbrush. You pause the screen and attempt to decipher the tool's branding. You notice a tag between the bristles.

Property of...

SHARK enterprises


	5. Chapter 5 Insane in the Membrane

July 21st, 2019 -

"Y'all know what time it is," Pearl chimes in. "It's off the hook coming at you from inkopolis Square!" Marina boasts.

You and Callie observe a live newscast presented in the plaza. Marie also joins you to witness the Splatfest results. "I know we're on different teams, but I'm glad you could join us, Marie, "Callie confesses.

"Me too. Well, as long as you two don't do anything lovey-dovey while I'm here," Marie winks.

"It's not like that, Marie. There's no way he wou- I already told you were just friends," Callie clarifies.

"Yeah, that top sure screams were just friends."

Callie instinctively covers her chest and avoids making eye contact with you.

"OHH! The Splatfest results are in!" Marina buzzes. "Aight, first let's see which team was the most popular," Pearl announces. "Let's find out!" Marina adds.

"Bada bada bada bada..."

"Buda buda buda buda..."

"You have to tell him eventually, or he's going to find someone else," Marie urges. Callie maintains a reserved nature and refrains from responding to Marie's comment.

Popularity - 58.05% to 41.95%

"I think I have to go to the bathroom," Callie says as she flees from the awkward scene. Callie seems noticeably troubled by Marie's claim.

Clout - Normal = 51.39% to 48.61%, Pro = 50.34% to 49.66%

"Are you kidding me?!" "Wow!" Pearl and Marina conclude.

"Okay yall its time," Pearl says, crossing her fingers.

"the final results!" Marina says, biting her lip.

Results - "The winner of this Splatfest is..." "*gulp*"

"BLAM!" "BUH-BAM!"

3-0

"CHAOS REIGNS!" Pearl cries out. "NOOOOOOOOO!"Marina exclaims.

"Callie has a difficult time communicating her emotions to people. Just be patient, and I'm sure she'll reveal the truth," Marie discloses.

Error Code 56342552367

The headset is ejected from your pupils by two spunky individuals.

"Your first aid has arrived," Marina proclaims. "Don't we look cute in nurse outfits," Pearl remarks.

Your quite distraught by the current circumstances. What are Marina and Pearl doing here?

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're slightly bewildered. Pearl and Marina were recently enlisted our medical staff and are heavily associated with the VR project. They will be monitoring your health and well-being during this procedure," C reports.

_• _You inquire about C's knowledge of the current simulation.

"Your vision is rigged to this monitor. I can see everything you can see — even the more disturbing bits.

However, that doesn't discount your importance Agent 4. We need you to access the memory database through VR. Everyone carries their own unique set of memories. I can't access yours, and you can't access mine. Any more questions," C queries.

_• _You puff up your chest and solicit a bold inquiry - Who are you?

C is initially silent.

He chooses his words carefully, "I will oblige with your request under one condition. You have to stick to protocol and don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Do we have a deal, Agent 4."

_•_ You give him a firm nod and a hearty salute.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I didn't know Callie nor her friends. However, her importance in sustaining civilization is tantamount. Her passcode is the final piece of the puzzle. Think of it as a key, unlocking the path to prosperity."

_• _You keep challenging his statement, attempting to uncover his real connection to Callie.

"As I said, Callie and I never crossed paths. However, I do know one thing...

It would be best if you had a break from the VR operation. Constantly reliving stressful and tense recollections through the machine could cause severe damage to one's psyche," C notes. Pearl and Marina assist you out of the metal chair. "We'll resume your work tomorrow. For now, try to keep a clear head and calm down."

Marina and Pearl escort you out of the VR chamber and onto a narrow bridge. Outside the glass, bright and vibrant scenery is displayed. However, the interior of the walkway exhibits a stark contrast to the exterior. The habitat is molded and decayed beyond restoration. The luminous scene is all an elaborate facade. You ponder the reason for the false imagery. Why would Grizzco go to such lengths to incorporate such an obvious trick? Maybe it's to make people feel more comfortable, even if they know they're in the apocalypse.

You're taken through the medical bay and into the infirmary. Marina prepares the hospital bed for your arrival. "I'm sure you know the health risks provided with VR, " Marina reaffirms. "You did sign the document after all. Although it's mandatory I give you another run down. The VR helmet is hooked up to your cerebral cortex through a series of electromagnetic waves. Experiencing tragic or dreadful visions through the headset can cause a myriad of psychological issues. Human brains aren't built for reliving memories, and justly many unfortunate side-effects can stem from the method," Marina confesses solemnly.

Pearl butts in, "Also, the machine is basically a loud lightbox strapped to your retinas. So it's not surprising that multiple cases of eye injury and perception difficulties have been documented. Heck, I'm sure you've already experienced the static disturbance that's paired with overuse.

"Were not supposed to tell him about that yet," Marina scolds. "Oh, sorry, I forgot," Pearl apologizes. "Just ignore that part for now. All of the symptoms you're currently experiencing are indeed treatable. The static dissonance doesn't come into play until much later.

Pearl whispers in your ear as Marina is preoccupied scrubbing her hands with soap and water, "It's too early for you to feel a static sensation, but when you do, take extreme caution. Your life could be in jeopardy."

"Okay, were going to do a little check-up on you, so sit tight," Marina asserts.

Pearl piles numerous layers of cotton on top of you. "Let me check your temperature you look a little hot," Pearl says as she extracts a thermometer from the drawer. "Could you test his temperature before you submerge him in cloth?" Marina criticizes.

"I just wanted him to be comfy, geez," Pearl refutes. "You know, this nursing gig isn't what I expected it to be. I don't think pop stars are cut out for the medical field," Pearl states.

"I, for one, am enjoying this new occupation. Helping other people out is my specialty. I've written tons of cards and letters to the elderly, hoping to bring a little bit of sunshine into their day," Marina passionately affirms.

"Snore, that's soooo boring," Pearl interrupts.

_•_ You raise a concern about their odd nursing endeavors.

"Ever since the apocalypse started, we relied less on entertainment and more on therapeutic practices. Music and other recreational mediums have been pushed to the wayside in favor of determining cures and remedies for prominent health issues. Now sit up, I have to listen to your heartbeat," Marina commands.

"We weren't the ones who choose it either. C assigned us as nurses. I don't know why, we don't know the first thing about treating patients," Pearl insists.

"Pearl doesn't know the first thing about treating patients. I actually took a CPR class during my third year of high school, " Marina brags. Marina equips a stethoscope and shifts the instrument around your torso. "Deep breaths," Marina orders.

"Just because you take one course in school, doesn't mean you're qualified to perform brain surgery, " Pearl mumbles.

_•_ You refocus the conversation on the topic of C's identity.

"That guy gives me the creeps; he uses a voice modifier and hides his face from his closest allies. Something is not right about him," Marina exemplifies.

"Him? How do you know it's a dude. C uses a voice modifier to make his/her voice sound deep. We can't rule out the possibility that C could be a girl."

Marina elaborates on the rumors surrounding C's identification, "The director's real name remains unknown, but many theories have circulated within the workplace. I'm guessing that it's Captain Cuttlefish, that guy's been missing for years, and his name fits the alias of C too, " Marina explains.

"C'mon, if it was a secret identity, why would it be the same letter of his/her name?" Pearl says as she examines your ear canal with an otoscope.

"Well, what's your theory then," Marina scoffs.

"My bizarre hypothesis is that... It's Callie. It fits the criteria, and it would make for a great twist," Pearl expresses.

"Why would Callie want to know her own cell phone passcode?" Marina questions.

"Maybe it's a ploy to mislead us." Pearl replies.

"Callie was killed in the bombing incident. We even attended her funeral. How could you thi-"

"Calle's body was never found, how can we be sure she's dead."

"I don't know, but didn't you just say it couldn't be someone with a name that started with a C?" Marina answers. Marina then taps the tendon below your kneecap with a small hammer. As your leg jerks up from its resting state, Marina resumes filling out more information on her clipboard.

"Well, it could be a reverse red herring," Pearl argues.

"Okay, now your just making things up," Marina deduces.

"Maybe I am, perhaps I'm not, whoooo knooows," Pearl says as she dances around the bed.

"Ugh, who do you think C is Agent 4," Marina pleads.

_•_ You suggest Marie as a potential suspect.

Pearl and Marina are entirely puzzled by your assertion. "Wait, I don't think he knows." "Yeah, let's bring him to her."

The next thing you know, you're positioned outside a set of bulletproof doors. A pair of guards check your credentials before permitting you to enter. Once you penetrate the lavishly decorated office, a familiar character approaches you.

It's Marie clothed in business attire. She sits at a massive wooden desk centered in the middle of the room. "Who is it," Marie calls out.

Marie's eyes look dilapidated, and her skin is snow white. Even her voice sounds much raspier than you remember. "Oh, greetings Agent 4," Marie welcomes. "Or should I say Callie's old boyfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6 Fact or Fiction

Quattuordecim 42nd, 20XX -

"Wait, what!" Pearl and Marina squeal. "You two were a thing?"

"Yeah, they almost kissed, or at least that's what Callie told me. Although, she did have a smile on her face when she informed me," Marie elucidates as she takes a long sip from her mug. "C already familiarized me with the scope of your mission. I'd be happy to fill you in on any extra details you might've missed."

_• _You ask Marie about possible phone passwords for Callie.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I can provide you with some helpful tips. Callie had a knack for favoritism. I'd advise inputting combinations that are associated with her interests. It could be her favorite number, weapon, or color. I would've tried my hand at it, but the code escapes me," Marie says as she sets down her drink on a coaster.

_• _You question Marie about the peculiar shark label attached to your opponent's paintbrush.

"Well, if your inquiry isn't relevant to the objective, then I would refrain from investigating it. You already have a full plate Agent 4. At this time, you should shift your attention towards more pressing matters," Marie commands.

Marina intrudes, "You don't think he should at least see what the outside world is like. He's jeopardizing his health by participating in the VR program. I think he deserves to know the intricacies of the occupation." As Marie is distracted by Marina's statement, Pearl tears a piece of tape from the tape dispenser and applies it on the handle of the cup. Pearl rubs the plastic film multiple times before removing the paper and shoving it in her pocket. "How about you authorize a tour of the city. I'm sure it could supply him with the incentive he needs to complete his task," Marina petitions.

Marie clenches her fist, "Under no circumstances, is he permitted to leave the facilities. Do you hear me?" Marie squawks.

"Yes, mam," Pearl and Marina begrudgingly obey.

_• _You interrogate Marie about C's identification.

His real name is Cooper, but don't tell him I said that. Cooper used to be a pilot, but his career was tragically cut short by a fatal arm injury. He rarely leaves his office or communicates with outsiders. It would be much appreciated if you avoid bothering him; he isn't exactly the friendly type," Marie reveals.

"What about Captain Cuttlefish, there was no report of him being abducted like the others," Marina suggests.

"I imagine he's on an island somewhere enjoying a nice glass of unsweetened ice tea," Marie answers.

"Is that a subtle way of saying he's dead," Marina responds.

"No, he's actually in one of our patented island simulations. That old coot doesn't like associating with newbies or gossipers," Marie clarifies.

"Hey, we don't gossip," Marina defends.

"Well, even if we did, we wouldn't talk about some sweaty old man," Pearl admits.

"Um... I know this is a sensitive subject, but have you heard any info regarding the disappearance of Callie's corpse?" Pearl probes.

Marie quietly contemplates a counterclaim while she gazes at the artificial greenery.

Marina smacks Pearl upside the head, "Why would you ask that, you know she lost her cousin, right?"

"No, no, it's okay. I was simply... formulating my response. You don't have to fret about such rumors Pearl, as far as I'm concerned, its all just baseless conjecture backed by no credible evidence," Marie proposes.

"I swear it's not just a fabricated conspiracy theory. A trusted news source covered the issue. The headline: The Mystery of Callie's Missing Carcass was a popular topic among online discussions," Pearl shares.

"Why don't you take off your tin foiled hat and put on a thinking cap?" Marie returns.

"Excuse me?" Pearl angerly replies.

"The media is milking my cousin's death for publicity. I'm ashamed that you actually endorse such a ludicrous proposition," Marie says, gritting her teeth.

"The news team surveyed the crime scene and scoured the security footage. There's no concrete proof Callie was present in the terminal at the time of the blast. It's only assumed that she perished because they found scorched remains of her clothes after the bombing," Pearl explains, noticeably annoyed.

"Okay, calm down, guys. There's no need to get so hostile," Marina consoles.

"These miscreants are bending the truth to stir up conflict, and it appears their scheme is working because their trickery has not only duped you but many other ignorant inklings as well," Marina proclaims.

"No, I'm a firm believer that Callie is still alive and breathing!" Pearl shouts.

"CALLIE IS SHOVED IN A BOX BURIED SIX FEET UNDERGROUND," Marie slams the windowpane with her fist, omitting a large crack.

Pearl and Marina promptly flee the scene.

Marie relaxes her body with a sip of coffee. Some of her drink has spilled on the carpet as a result of her outburst. Marie clears her throat and turns to you, "You and I both lost someone we care about immensely. Don't let Callie's sacrifice go to waste. We're all counting on you Agent 4; please don't let us down."


	7. Chapter 7 City of Solitude

February 14th, 2020 -

Sunlight engulfs the city streets. The snow has finally melted, and the temperature is steadily rising. Inkopolis Square emits a serene atmosphere.

Was it all a bad dream? Was any of that nightmare real, or was it another forged simulation? At this point, you couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was fake.

Callie enters your frame of vision, "What's wrong, you look a little under the weather." She caresses your forehead, attempting to determine your temperature. "You seem warm. You could be coming down with a fever," She evaluates.

The truth is, you had a horrible gut feeling about today. You overheard a plan for a revolution. On Friday at 12 pm, the world will suffer the wrath of the Sharks.

You timidly check your phone. It's 11:59, one minute left.

"Why are you so fidgety too, are you nervous about something," Callie queries.

You remain silent, unable to formulate a proper sentence. Callie takes a moment to reflect, "Agent 4, these past couple months have been the greatest time of my life, and...

I just wanted you to know that."

Suddenly, a massive explosion rings throughout the city, shattering glass and decimating buildings. The monsoon of smoke engulfs Callie in one fell swoop.

You shoot out of the hospital bed and grasp onto the support beams. You feel limp and numb like your stomach is tied in multiple knots. You clench your throat and release a monstrous cough. At this moment, one conclusion is made apparent. The fact that you felt your throat. The fact that you could even feel the pain bellowing from your esophagus proves an undeniable truth. This world wasn't a dream; this is the reality you live in. You live in the apocalypse.

You lift yourself off of the mattress and shuffle your body towards the cabinet. You frantically rummage through the contents of each compartment. A hefty orange handbook lies behind latex gloves and prescription bottles. You proceed to examine the manual's cover.

_Grizzco Employee Handbook. Written by Captain Cuttlefish. _

You flip to the first page.

_In memory of a good friend, James B Cooper. _

What? That doesn't make any sense. Who the hell is C then? You furiously scour the pages of the paperback. However, your investigation is interrupted when a striking title catches your attention.

_Chapter 12 VR - _

_VR is making headway in the technological scene. VR offers limitless possibilities and extraordinary potential for the future. Our cognition is our greatest weapon in the fight for humanity; we must use it to its full ability. Scientific breakthroughs long-forgotten could be excavated and repurposed for new usage. _

You skip a couple of wordy paragraphs, searching for the symptoms and treatment section.

_Any staff members must recognize the caveats to the VR system. In the event the machine is mistreated, or abused a subject can develop a whole slew of problems. Common side-effects may include hallucinations, Insomnia, and schizophrenic tendencies. _

_Also, participants in the project must sign a health and safety document to join the mission. However, we've noticed that most testers don't read the fine print. The ability to read has become quite a hot commodity in the apocalypse, and some can be easily persuaded by their loved ones to comply with their duties. _

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_

_If, at any point, the subject is bombarded by a surge of static noise, please postpone the procedure. The vassal is in grave danger of losing their- _

Suddenly you hear the patter of footsteps rounding the hallway. You rip the remaining pages out and scurry to the bed.

Pearl opens the door and turns on the lights. "Hey, you're awake. You've been out for a while; how was your rest...

Did that sound professional enough? Marina's been scolding me about exercising proper etiquette. Ugh, It's such a drag. I can't wait for a spot in the nursery department to open up. I'm sick of-"

Pearl notices a teared up book in the corner of the room. Judging by her expression, you can see her brain fitting the puzzle pieces together. Her mind rotates like a pair of gears as she assembles the truth. Pearl grins; she realizes you were looking for answers too.

"I heard you mention something about a confidential Shark organization," Pearl notes. "I'd be willing to entertain your claim if you accept my request," She comments.

_• _You raise an eyebrow at her intriguing proposition.

"All you have to do is follow me," She says as she extends her palm.

You take a second to respond, calculating your next move...

If you had any hope of uncovering the truth, you had to take any opportunities offered to you.

You turn to Pearl and grasp her hand firmly. "Okay, let's go then," She says, hoisting you out of the hospital bed. She then directs you down a dark hallway, illuminated by blue LED lights.

You draw the parchments from your pocket. It's too dark to read the captain's message.

Pearl unveils a walkie-talkie from her skirt, "Marina, report to the exit door immediately. Agent 4 is ready." She hangs up the receiver and continues dashing through the hall.

Pearl detects a heavy trotting of footsteps. "Wait stop," She says, halting your progression. The two of you hide in a small alcove connected to the neon passageway. The guards patrolling the corridor pass you, oblivious to your presence. Once the coast is clear, you follow Pearl around the bend. Marina waits idly by a giant pair of steel doors. Pearl swipes a stolen authentication card by the card reader. A robotic voice chimes in, "Fingerprint verification required." Peal tries inputting her own. "Incorrect, ID unauthorized," The voice buzzes. "Damn, I knew she would do this," Pearl groans.

"What are we going to do now," Marina worries.

Pearl removes a piece of tape from her pouch and presses it against the scanner.

"How and when did you get that?" Marina scolds.

"Let's just say, someone touches their coffee too much," Pearl jokingly replies.

"That doesn't answer my questi-"

"Just open the friggin door," Pearl blurts out.

A green light flashes, and the door is unlocked. They both spin both the vault handle and force open the gate.

Beyond the metallic door, your worst nightmare is fully realized — Inkopolis Square is no longer a harmonious and tranquil environment. Instead, it takes the shape of a decayed and decrepit habitat. The sky is clouded in thick brown smog, and the streets mimic a barren wasteland. The world you were sheltered from is finally shown in all its putrid glory.

Marina leads you through the shopping district. Graffiti and trash bags cover every square inch of the road. Marina stops at a broken phone booth tucked in the alley. Two wanted posters are attached to the sides of the glass.

"If you're wondering why we're here, allow me to provide insight on the situation," Marina addresses. "Pearl and I gather data from the missing persons reports, mostly phone numbers, and dial them up here. Unfortunately, Grizzco cell service doesn't extend beyond the walls of the building. If we have any chance of finding the others, it has to be out here," Marina clarifies.

_•_ You ask if Marie knew about this.

"No, this is just between Pearl and me. I guess that makes you third to know."

_•_ You're intrigued if they've received any word back from the captured victims.

"We haven't gotten any bites so far, but I feel like we're getting close," Marina illustrates.

As pearl dials the numbers from the list, you analyze the wanted posters plastered on the box. The signs publicize two photographs, one of a brownish monster and the other of a massive shadowy figure. Marina notifies you of the details, "They're called the **SHARKS -**

**S**hifty

**H**arpoon-wielding

**A**bsolutely

**R**epulsive

**K**riminals

Yeah, they're not the brightest fish in the sea. However, they make up for their lack of intellect in their sheer numbers. Their skillful soldiers, paired with their incredible artillery, could combat any adversary they come across.

Those barbarians kidnapped some of our closest comrades and companions. They're the reason why we're here. They're the cause of all of this madness." Marina dolefully reveals.

Pearl leaves the glass container with a defeated look. "Nothing again," Marina questions.

"Yep, nothing," Pearl repeats dejectedly.

"What were you guys talking about?" Pearl inquires.

"He wanted to know the specifics of the fiendish Shark gang," Marina states.

"You see that brown creature with the hammer-shaped skull Agent 4. Yeah, he goes by the name: Fang. He's the toughest crook on the street and oversees an entire gang of ugly mobsters," Pearl informs.

_•_ You ask about the shadowy figure presented in the adjacent image.

"That's Great White. You don't want to know he's done. I've had so many nightmares hearing about the terrible crimes he's committed," Marina vocalizes.

"Legend has it, he paralyzes his victims with his bloodshot eyes and proceeds to shred them to bits with his razor blade teeth," Pearl scarily narrates.

"Stop Pearl. I want to be able to sleep tonight. We have plenty of appointments scheduled for tomorrow, and I can't be bogged down by your silly ghost stories," Marina scrutinizes.

"Ugh, you sound just like Marie. She was so annoying today. I'm happy we got out of there when we did," Pearl sighs in relief.

"Honestly, what do you expect when you push her buttons," Marina fires back.

"I wasn't trying to push her buttons; I wanted to get to the bottom of the truth. Don't her actions seem at all suspicious to you?" Pearl debates.

"You have to be less hard on her Pearl. She's going through the loss of a close family member and friend. She's understandably is upset about the whole ordeal. What if you lost me, Pearl? I'm sure you be going through precisely what Marie's experiencing." Marina conveys.

"Hmph, I guess I see your point, but that doesn't clear her of suspicion. I'm not trying to belittle her situation, but she has to stop concealing information from us. In fact, I'm switching my theory, Marie is now candidate number one for C," Pearl speculates.

Marina scratches her head, "Hmmm, I still can't decide between Cooper or Cuttlefish."

"C is totally Marie... or Callie... or perhaps both?" Pearl theorizes.

_•_ You can't help but release a little chuckle after hearing Pearl's latest hypothesis.

"Wow, Marie's right, you do have a thick brim tinfoil hat," Marina replies after seeing you laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't want the Aliens to melt my brains," Pearl thoughtfully responds to you and Marina.

"Oh Cod, she's serious," Marina gasps.

"Okay, jokes aside. You seriously can't deny Marie's questionable attitude," Pearl mutters.

"Hmmm, I guess you could say Marie's not off the hook," Marina remarks.

_• _You and Pearl stare at Marina with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on guys, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

——————————————————

"Oh, just look at them. Having a rousing old time, aren't they? I'll give them a rousing old time when I tear their limbs apart."

"Boss calm down. We need to keep a low profile, remember."

"I don't remember taking orders from the likes of you. I'm in charge here, and those three

are lookin mighty tasty."


	8. Chapter 8 Bewitching Hour

October 31st, 2019 -

You grasp the door knocker and rattle the device. As you wait patiently for a response, you observe the surrounding decor. There are ghosts and skeletons strung across the shutters, coupled with an assortment of stuffed spiders leaking from the downspout. Halloween always presented an enthralling atmosphere. Maybe it was time you enjoyed a little bit of leisure.

As your lost in thought, a suspicious character opens the door a crack.

"What's the password," The voice demands.

_• _You caution the gatekeeper that you were here for Callie's party.

"That's not the password, but I'll give you a hint.

It's six letters long.

And it begins with a C."

No way this is happening? Was this the answer you were looking for, or was it an uncanny coincidence. Either way, the prospect of a secret code was intriguing.

"And ends with, allie is the prettiest girl you've ever seen."

Callie unlocks the door chain and grants you entry, "Did I say six, sorry, I meant thirty-six.

I'll be right back; I have to change into my costume. Marie, could you show our guest around, he's not the best with directions." Callie taunts.

"Wow, are you going to let her get away with that Agent 4?" Marie hollers.

"I was just teasing Marie. If I'm lost, he'll know where to find me." Callie utters, as she hurries upstairs.

Marie then leads you through a multitude of party rooms.

She wears angel garb and a fluffy halo. The dining hall showcases a heated twister match, and the kitchen sponsors a pizza-eating contest. The living room includes blaring music and dancing. A haze of purple and orange disco lights engulfs the room. In an attempt to follow Marie, you propel your body through the tsunami of celebrities. When you make your way to the outskirts of the mob, a few familiar faces appear into view.

Pearl resides by the corner, scarfing down various Halloween treats. She sports a vampire costume, equipped with a cape.

Marina mingles with a pumpkin carving club by the windowsill. She dons a werewolf outfit, paired with sharp fangs.

You're wearing a bulky Frankenstein uniform. This was the last costume the store had in stock, so you didn't have much of a choice.

Marie rounds up the group, dismissing them from their prior activities. "So what do guys think, can we throw a mean party or what?" Marie boldly claims.

"Well, the snacks are a little overdone," Pearl interjects.

Marina elbows pearl in the shoulder, "Ahem."

"I meant, uh it's pretty good," Pearl stutters.

"Does anyone here suit your fancy," Marie states.

"You see that cute boy over there; I totally want to suck his blood," Pearl informs.

"Okay, maybe turn down the vampire innuendos," Marina urges.

"Yeah, there are kids here," Marie adds.

"I didn't mean it like that. You guys have dirty minds," Pearl says, puffing up her cheeks.

Marie refocuses the discussion, "I was mostly talking to Agent 4. Do you see anyone you'd like to chat up, or is Callie your one and only Chaos Queen?"

Pearl and Marina pester Marie about Callie's whereabouts.

"She's putting on some makeup. She'll be out in a minute," Marie assures.

"What's her costume," Marina excitedly questions.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed," Marie says, making a zipping motion.

"She's probably dressed as a witch or a black cat," Pearl infers.

"Nah, she's definitely cosplaying as Frankenstein's bride, you two would make an adorable couple Agent 4," Marina confesses.

"Urgh, why couldn't I have done that with him," Pearl contends.

Callie emerges from behind a curtain.

_•_ Your jaw drops to the floor.

Her high heels click down the mat — her red dress glimmers from the shine of the disco ball. A set of horns protrude from her forehead, and a small devil tail is attached to her rump.

"Ohh, angel and devil. I get it," Marina realizes.

"Marie, don't you think this is a little tight?" Callie says, pinching her waist.

"Well, I can tell somebody likes it," Marie playfully deducts. Speaking of magnetism, let's play a little party game.

"Nobody said anything about magneti-"

"You might have even heard of it before. It's called Spin the Squeezer," Marie interrupts Callie.

Allow me to explain the rules. Once we spin the Squeezer, whomever the object lands on has to go through the haunted tunnel together.

Lightning strikes as Marie reveals her chilling proposal.

"Oh no, not the haunted tunnel," Marina gulps.

"It's dark and quiet, the perfect place for smooching to ensue," Marie describes.

"Are you sure about this? I don't know if this is a good idea?" Callie nervously intervenes.

"What's wrong, Callie, scared I'll steal your man," Pearl snickers.

"Oh ho ho, bring it on then. Let's do this thing," Callie says, getting fired up.

Marie rotates the Squeezer on the table. The bottle eventually stops at...

You

"Okay, who's today's lucky lady," Marie boasts, giving the glass another revolution. The bottle looks like it's going to stop at Pearl, but after a quick burst of speed, the drink lands in Callie's direction. "Then it's decided, the two of you will enter the den together. Good luck, we'll be waiting here when you get back," Marie promises.

"Come on; that's total bullshrimp. The bottle was going to land in my direction," Pearl argues.

"I'm sorry, the decision is out of my hands. The fated Squeezer has spoken," Marie instructs, clapping her hands together.

Marie points you towards the entrance of the labyrinth. She then lends you a backpack and whispers a faint tip in your ear, "There's a walkie talkie in this bag, and the monsters and I are in cahoots. Were going to try to get you and Callie close together. Please communicate to me about your current progress.".

"Ugh, this is totally unfair," Pearl grumbles.

"Trust me, Pearl; the Squeezer is never wrong," Marie giggles, concealing a portable magnet from under the table.

You and Callie begin a cautious trek through the dimly lit maze. Callie also discloses an insightful claim as you pass through the maze's curtain entrance, "I'm not stupid Agent 4; this is all apart of Marie's elaborate scheme. I knew I shouldn't have let her organize a haunted maze."

_•_ You make it known your happy that you can spend some alone time together.

You don't have to say that to cheer me up. I know you don't want to be here, I'm sorry for getting you sucked up into this mess.

_•_ You communicate how grateful you are to make her company.

"Do you mean it? I'd scream at the top of my lungs if you were lying."

A killer clown pops out of the wall carrying a bloody ax.

"Not now buddy, we're having a meaningful conversation," Callie explains to the formidable figure.

The walkie talkie buzzes with Marie's voice, "Dang, she's good. Don't worry; I'll tell the staff to kick it up a notch." Marie asserts.

As you venture deeper into the paper mache catacombs, more terrifying monsters resurrect from the depths. Leatherface chases you down the hall wielding a chainsaw, gargoyles and demons get summoned through otherworldly portals, and spectral apparitions unleash multiple violent attacks.

Callie is entirely unphased by the monster assault, maintaining her chipper attitude.

You consult Marie after the confrontation, informing her she might have turned it up a bit too much.

"Is Callie cold-blooded or something, she has to be scared of something," Marie presumes.

The static was gradually growing in volume. You needed to stay vigilant, or one more scare could have devastating consequences.

You reach a segment with a painted cornfield. A hanging scarecrow also occupies the space. *Yawn* "I'm so sleepy," Callie mumbles. "Is it almost over, I've got work tomorrow. This haunted excursion isn't as scary as the rumors made it out to be. I'm not frightened by mummies, pirates, or ghouls. I guess I'm not really scared by anyth-

Is that a rat," Callie shrieks and latches onto your body. "It looks so gross, get it away, please get it away from me," She sobs.

Marie chimes in on the intercom, "This wasn't planned, but just roll with it."

As Callie presses against your body, her bat wings wrap tightly around your torso. Some of the actors start chanting — "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

"This is all happening so fast, and I don't know what to say," Callie timidly admits.

_• _You assure her that a quick peck on the cheek can quell the masses.

"Okay, but stay still," She warns. Callie's lips slowly approach your face. Your heartbeat increases at a rapid rate. Even if it was a simulation, the sensation still invoked the same feeling of nervousness.

Suddenly, the scarecrow flings himself off of the post. You spin your head around in panic.

Callie presses her lips against yours. Her eyes widen, and she blushes profusely.

"I... I... I got to go," She hastens through the cobweb corridor, knocking down numerous zombies in her rampage.

Monster Mash starts playing, and confetti rains down from above. "YEAH, WE DID IT — time to celebrate," Marie says, popping open a bottle of champagne.

"Um, where's Callie?" Marie asks, utterly confused.

"Not again. Well, either way, excellent work Agent 4. That was a lot of fun, even if the plan didn't go as smoothly as we intended it. Just wait till Christmas, mistletoe anyone."

"What are you going to cover a street with it"? Marina sarcastically remarks.

"If certain precautions need to be taken, I will happily oblique," Marie affirms.

"Your crazy Marie," Pearl notifies.

If three of them get along this well here, why is it so challenging for them in the present? Maybe Callie's death has made Marie much more jaded.

You remove the VR equipment and face the director.

"You have some... unique friends Agent 4. It's a shame that this was your last Halloween together. You have my condolences," C respectfully comments.

You rewind the vision to the moment you entered the door.

"That's not the password, but I'll give you a hint.

It's six letters long.

And it begins with a C."

Your still shell shocked from the password fiasco. The issue hit way too close to home. The two mysteries you'd been investigating-

Six-letter password

A name that begins with C

Maybe Callie slipped up. There's a possibility that she accidentally revealed her phone password. She did seem shaken up from occurrence.

Think, six letters, begins with C...

Think, think, THINK.

Suddenly, a startling conclusion penetrates your psyche.

James

B

Cooper

You withdraw Callie's phone in a heated frenzy. The shaking from your fingers makes it hard for you to type the code correctly.

Come on, come on, almost there.

C - O - O - P - E - R

Enter


	9. Chapter 9 All Smoke & No Mirrors

Quindecim 47th, 20XX -

Wrong passcode X, three attempts remaining.

"What are you doing? I told you to be more careful," C roars. "If the phone resets, we can neve-

Look, do you want a paycheck or not," C groans.

You're intrigued by his statement and proceed to ask him a question you'd been sitting on for quite some time.

_• _You ask him if his name is Cooper.

"Oh well, you got me. I guess it's not a secret anymore. Was Marie the one that told you.

I had a hunch; she's always betraying my orders."

_• _You question Cooper about his past career.

"Since you've been behaving lately, I'll impart you with a story. I trained all my life to become a pilot. After numerous exams and air practice, I finally made it into the force. However, an injury I sustained during an expedition severed the ties between me and my passion. Now, I maintain a position in the VR project to cleanse my boredom," Cooper affirms.

_• _You reassess he's the same James Cooper who knew Captain Cuttlefish.

"Indeed, Cuttlefish and I use to sail the high seas together. He was a faithful companion until the end," Cooper details.

_• _You inquire Cooper's middle name.

"How does it have any relevance to the case at hand?" Cooper doubts.

_• _You tell him to answer the question with a forceful attitude.

"Uh, it's William," Cooper responds, confused.

You inform him that the real James passed away. Cooper's middle name began with a B, and not a W. You tell him that he's a fraud.

"Where's your proof," C exclaims.

You pull out the tattered Grizzco documents from your pocket. You familiarize C with the contents of the paper. A specific string of letters revealed the answer.

_In memory of a good friend, James B Cooper_.

Marina intrudes on the conversation, "Wouldn't C know the handbook. How did he fall for such a glaring contradiction?"

You establish a rebuttal for Marina's claim. This book was published three years ago — It's easy for someone to forget a trivial detail such as an author's middle initial.

His name isn't James Cooper. He was posing as this character to mislead us.

"Well, if you think you're so smart, who am I then?" C rebukes.

You weren't quite sure yet. There was a large pool of suspects yet to be confirmed. C could either be Marie, Captain Cuttlefish, Callie, or an unknown individual.

"Well, the Captain wrote the book, so it's not him. Marie is usually stationed at her desk, so not her either. And it can't Callie because she knows the password. So that only leaves one potential suspect, someone we don't know about..." Marina concludes.

"No, that's not true." C declares. "Captain Cuttlefish is an old man, and it's not unlikely for him to forget a name. Marie isn't glued to her office; she can come and go as she pleases. And Callie...

Well, actually, that one is pretty stupid," C confesses.

"See, I told you," Marina whispers.

"Shut up," Pearl shouts.

At this point, you can't trust C's word. He's grasping at straws to disprove his guilt.

"I'd admire your tenacity, but you can't lob accusations at me without evidence. Let's resume the VR procedure after a quick lunch break. I hope then we can put this controversy to rest," C states.

As you depart from the vicinity C calls for your name, "And Agent 4,

You're playing with fire my friend. I suggest you stop intervening with my plans," C advises.

The three of you head to the cafeteria. You plop down at a bench positioned at the edge of the room. As Marina waits in line to get food, you pull out the torn documents and decipher the message.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE_

_If, at any point, the subject is bombarded by a surge of static noise, please postpone the procedure. The vassal is in grave danger of losing their memories._

You spot a folded section attached to the bottom. You refrain from reading it, scared of what other health risks await. Every sign was telling you to suspend the program and alert the staff. However, you avoided partaking in this action. If C or Marina found out you were experiencing these side effects, they'd pull you from the project immediately and replace you with another unfortunate soul. If you wanted to uncover the details of Callie's disappearance, you would have to bear through it for the time being.

"I didn't think you'd be the rebellious type Agent 4; rummaging through old hospital records," Pearl exposes. "You don't have to conceal information from me. I'm not as uptight as Marina. Tell me why you were delving through documents in the first place?" Pearl comments.

Should you tell her about your condition, would it be a wise decision? How good is she at keeping a secret?

Marina interrupts your conversation. "Time to dig in," She says as she sets down a tray of mushy coral. Pearl squeezes her nostrils with her finger, "Ugh, that smell reminds me of school lunch."

"Come on. It's all healthy products low in cholesterol. I'm sure Agent 4 would like a bite," Marina says the holding out the fork to you.

You taste the mushy substance and almost barf from sheer disgust. You give a reassuring thumbs-up to satisfy Marina's desires.

The three of you contemplate the logistics of the case over lunch. Marina draws a box on a napkin, providing insight into the situation, "C resides in a control room elevated twelve stories of the ground. It's earned the nickname of the Eye in the Sky. The only opening is a stairwell connected to the back of the office. However, a plethora of trained guards occupy the area."

"What are you planning, storm the passageway?" Pearl queries.

"No, we need to take a more strategic approach," Marina says as she continues sketching on the napkin. "Pearl is the fork, I'm the spoon, and you're the knife Agent 4," Marina clarifies.

Marina moves the fork along the paper, "Pearl cuts out power to the mainframe. That's when the spoon comes in. I release a barrage of tear gas at the enemy. With the guards knocked out, Agent 4 can reach the chamber unharmed."

"Wouldn't Agent 4 fall victim to the gas as well," Pearl suggests.

"Not if we equip him with a gas mask. Just give him the one you found," Marina instructs Pearl.

"No way, I stole it fair and square. And um..."

"What."

"I've already worn it. And my face against Agent 4's..."

"Heh." Marina snickers, "Someones a weirdo."

"That aside, we'll have to be very careful. We only have one shot at this, and if we mess up its game over. Okay team, place your hands in the middle. On three, we yell for Callie.

One, you put your hand in the center.

Two, you squeeze the Grizzco parchment tightly.

Three, you shoot your hands up and release a loud cry. "FOR CALLIE."

Loading...

——————————————————

November 5th, 2019 -

("Can you hear me," Marina says, communicating to you using an earpiece. "Please wait for my signal.")

Callie plunges into a leaf pile and sends the leaves airborne. You use a rake to block any incoming debris. You then gather the leaves into a small mound and prepare to counterattack. You hold the rake like a baseball bat and smack them in Callie's direction.

She shakes the leaves off her body. "You don't think this is childish. Marie always makes fun of me for enjoying these kinds of activities," Callie sighs.

_•_ You notify her that you would categorize her hobbies as cute more than anything.

"Cute is a strong word. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate you using that word when describing me," Callie informs.

Boyfriend?

Callie smirks, noticing your flustered reaction. "Yeah, he's tall, handsome, and wears a bright neon jacket." You look down at your clothes, realizing you fit that description.

"I'm just joking, hahaha, please forget I said anything. You think of me as a sister after all," Callie awkwardly laughs.

("Come in Agent 4; Pearl just reached the breaker. I'm nearing the VR room with the tear gas stored in a medical kart — The operation will commence in less than five minutes." Marina announces.)

"Could you help me up," Callie asks. You grasp her hand firmly, preparing to lift. She yanks you back into the pile, and both you topple onto each other. A stream of leaves descends from above. "Deja vu huh. But this time, you're on top of me," Callie realizes.

You roll over and gaze at the puffy white clouds. The autumn breeze is blowing the and the harvest season is at its peak.

"You know why I ran away at the Halloween party. Well, I didn't want anyone to see me with a loser like you," Callie explains.

You knew she was lying. You saw her doing little jig after the kiss.

"It's funny; I usually hate raking leaves. I guess I like spending time with you... we should do more stuff together. We can see a movie, go to a theme park, or even meet each other's parents.

Callie was a ball of mixed signals. She'll kiss you one minute and deny it happened the next. Maybe she likes you but is afraid to admit it?

At the side of the screen, a small icon is displayed: Battery 100%. That was your cue that the power was out. You remove the helmet and re-enter reality.

A monotone voice echoes on the loudspeaker, "Backup generators are operable. Please proceed with caution."

("Wait, what. I didn't know they had backup generators," Marina says, bewildered.

"Oh no, they'll see us coming. Marina get out of there!" Pearl warns.

"Carp, they saw me, and now they're approaching the kart.")

"Excuse me C. We discovered an individual carrying tear gas in a medical kart, what should we do with them," The watchman reports.

"Bring them here. I'd like to have a chat with them," C states.

("Marina what happened?" Pearl questions.

"I got caught, and now there escorting me to the VR chamber. This isn't looking good for us," Marina worries.

"This is what happens when you formulate a plan on a napkin," Pearl yells.)

Marina enters the chamber with a fleet of armed guards surrounding her. "Marina, you're behind this? I'm incredibly disappointed in you," C shamefully expresses. The guards are preoccupied with detaining Marina, and the stairwell remains vacant.

If you had any hope of uncovering the truth, you had to take any opportunities offered to you.

You sprint past the guards and race up the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing, come back here?" One sentry clamors. Marina grabs a can of tear gas and hurls it at her feet. The blast submerges Marina and the guards in a heap of vapor.

You hurl your body up each flight. ("Abort mission Agent 4. I repeat, abort mission Agent 4." Pearl enforces.) You rip the earpiece out of your ear and toss it behind you.

"Stop him, don't let him get any further," C orders. The guards dive out of the smoke and hurry up the stairwell. The guards begin to close the gap between you and them. You propel your body like a missile, launching yourself upwards using the handrails. You clutch the door handle and shove it forward. Shit, it's locked. You thrust your body at the door. You can hear the guards rushing from behind."Don't do this Agent 4. You're better than this." C pleads.

You continually throw your body against the door as the division of guard closes in on you. "Agent 4 stop, please, I'm begging you," C urges.

You step back; a guard grasps your shoulder. "AGENT 4" C screeches. You fling your body against the door, busting it down.

The true identity of C is revealed to be...

Marie


	10. Chapter 10 Under Lock & Key

Quindecim 48th, 20XX -

Marie grabs the microphone, "Guards, please revoke Agent 4's VR license. He is no longer permitted to enter this facility."

You grapple onto the swivel chair and force your body upwards. You then point a stern finger in Marie's direction.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told you there would be repercussions for your actions," Marie notifies.

You stiffen your extended finger. You warn her that if she fired you, you'd inform the company of her identity.

"What are you scheming Agent 4. You wish to work here after all of the torment you've endured. Callie had plenty of friends who'd be just as happy to oblige. Just fork over your role as VR tester and take up a position in the health and services department," Marie suggests.

No, you were willing to face any hardships to uncover the truth. And your first order of business was for Marie to tell you everything.

"That confidential. I have to maintain order, and I shall not let your outlandish propositions tamper with that responsibility.

_•_ You restate your blackmailing plan, hoping to secure more information from Marie.

She scratches her head and ponders a rebuttal. "Ugh, guards dismissed," She orders.

"My name is Marie, and I used C as a moniker to mislead the staff. I chose it because I wanted my identity to remain a mystery. The sharks see me as a top threat. If any word was leaked about my profession, I'd become a walking target. I also want to move away from the title of Marie. I think it can help me distance my life now and my life before the Apocalypse."

_• _You inquire for more information regarding the Sharks.

"What hasn't been said? They're an organization that works to wreak havoc on the squid populist. Our sources report that their base is stationed at a dingy old theme park. They caused all of this; they're the real enemy, not me. Stop treating me like I'm the enemy," Marie pleads.

Marie had been concealing information for months. It's no wonder that people have continuously viewed her as the enemy. If Marie was ever to regain your trust again, she needed to reveal everything she's been hiding.

"There's one more thing I haven't told you about, but it be easier just to show you," Marie says, shifting your attention to a hidden door in the back of the room. Broken machinery and cobwebs obscure the entrance. After she inputs the passcode, she leads you through a winding corridor. The passageway becomes increasingly narrower the farther in you travel. Rusty metallic noises sound off in the distance, and the area exudes an unsettling atmosphere. You eventually reach a sizeable archaic door covered in ancient hieroglyphics.

"Don't freak out," Marie warns as she inspects the card reader.

The domain is a mash-up of antique tools and futuristic appliances. You spot an abnormal creature scurry up the side of the door, but you pretend to ignore it. Marie turns on the system's power and takes a step back. The symbols etched into the door begin to illuminate, and the room proceeds to shake. Inside the chamber, heaps of pipes and values are present. You also feel a frost emitting from the floor, that's used to maintain the vault's frozen products. You and Marie head to the center of the room.

Marie stops at a massive object covered by a tarp.

"Do you know why we were searching for Callie's password? It all had to do this with this..." She grips the edges of the sheet and forcefully removes the cloth.

Suddenly, your life flashes before your eyes. A sharp pain rushes through your head. The world is spinning, and you can't feel your feet. You latch onto Marie to prevent your fall. You then attempt to regain your composure and asses the situation.

The sight you witnessed was inconceivable. You feel as if your reality itself had been shattered into a million pieces. Everything you believed turned out to be a lie.

Callie occupies a cylindrical tube. She's unconscious and hunched in a fetus position — the computer linked to the machine displays Callie's current condition.

Callie - Alive


	11. Chapter 11 Tornado Alley

Quattuordecim 43rd, 20XX -

_• _You and Pearl stare at Marina with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on guys, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

——————————————————

"Oh, just look at them. Having a rousing old time, aren't they? I'll give them a rousing old time when I tear their limbs apart."

"Boss calm down. We need to keep a low profile, remember."

"I don't remember taking orders from the likes of you. I'm in charge here, and those three

are looking mighty tasty."

"Boss, what are you doing, you're going to sabotage the mission," Rookie begs.

An ominous creature appears from behind the rubble. He waves around a golden hook and wobbles on a peg leg. Even his is garb resembles one of a war-torn pirate. His description matched the one displayed on the wanted poster: the fabled hammerhead shark, Fang.

"Greetings gang, what are ya up to on this fine evening," Fang boasts.

"Oi slag," Pearl announces.

"Are you making fun of me," Fang questions.

"No, you already do that enough yourself," Pearl teases.

"Argh, you little..." Fang snarls. "Ey Rookie, I don't want you to make eye contact with that girl, okay. Just pretend like she isn't even here." Fang orders his subordinate.

"Which one boss," Rookie mumbles.

"The girl with the small knockers," Fang clarifies.

"Um, what are knockers?" Pearl inquires.

Marina leans over to Pearl and whispers the answer in her ear. "I do not," Pearl yells. "They're still growing, and I've been drinking lots of milk lately." She argues.

"Embarrassing details aside, what are you doing here." Marina queries.

"I'm here to let you off with a warning. I don't wanna catch you intruding on my territory again. You wouldn't want me to report you to Great White now would ya. He's been pretty rowdy lately, and I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. I advise you to stay away from our hideout if you don't wanna lose your limbs."

"I'm... not scared of you," Pearl stutters. "You're all bark... and no bite."

Fang inches closer to Pearl while maintaining a stern look. "What did ya say?" He rubs his hook along Pearl's cheek, "No bite huh."

_•_ You push him out the way.

"Now, you listen here ya little shit," Fang says, raising his hook at you. "Don't try to be the hero of this story. I'm the one who gets all the glory."

You don't back down, facing his gaze head-on.

"Hmph, you'll make for a worthy opponent. You remind me of when I just a little guppie. Confident yet polite. It's a shame what kind of person you'll become...

Now get lost, I'm done talking," Fang says as he equips his patented harpoon gun.

Marina stops you as you reach for your holster. "Nows, not a good time, Agent 4. We'll have plenty of opportunities to get him back later," She explains.

"I said scram," Fang says as he fires the weapon. He pierces multiple street signs in his outburst.

The three of you walk away feeling defeated. Whatever happens in the future, you pray that you don't turn into him.

"This is gonna be fun," Fang chuckles.

"You've met Great White? What's he like," Rookie asks eagerly.

"Oh, he and I go way back," Fang proclaims.

"Tell me more about him. Only a few people have ever been granted the privilege of associating with Great White," Rookie declares.

"Sorry chap, I'll be taking that knowledge to my grave," Fang adds.


	12. Chapter 12 Burning Infatuation

Quindecim 48th, 20XX -

"Are you alright Agent 4? You look a little pale," Marie asks.

Of course you were goddam pale. You just saw the girl you loved brought back to life. Who wouldn't be freaking out right now?

"I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me. Don't be rash, and do something you will regret. The only way to release Callie from her cold slumber is to unlock her cell phone. Her phone is equipped with a decrypting system capable of draining the container. Trying to smash the machine or turn off the power won't do you any good. Reckless actions would only produce disastrous results. That's why our best option is to proceed with the VR procedure," Marie advises.

You're still focused on Callie's sudden appearance. If Callie perished in the blast, how was she standing before you?

"Callie survived the explosion, but she was put in a critical state. This chamber was used to treat her condition. I avoided disclosing any information to you because I wanted you to focus on the mission. That's why I created the VR project; I was trying to save Callie. Do you understand now?" Marie reveals.

You plant your fingers on the machine, tempted to release your built-up aggression. It was almost impossible for you to cope with the events that were transpiring before your eyes. However, it was vital for you to keep a clear mind when tackling this situation.

_•_ You demand to see the headset.

"It's where it's always been; why?" Marie questions.

You needed that phone password pronto. If there were any way to save her, you'd work day and night to accomplish that goal. You intend to see Callie again or die trying.

——————————————————

December 5th, 2019 -

You're standing by the fitting room, waiting patiently for Callie to finish trying on clothes. You can hear some commotion from behind the curtain - the rattle of plastic hangers and the stretching of silk fabric. Callie's quirky mumblings are also apparent, "Ugh, one sec. I'm almost done."

"Hey Agent 4," Callie mutters as she peers out from behind the cloth. "Could you help me with something?" Callie pleads.

You're startled by her request and you approach the dressing room with a hesitant attitude. She grabs your arm and yanks you into the cabin. She's wearing a formal white dress and a pair of cream-colored heels. "Could you zipper up the back for me?" Callie nervously begs.

She turns around and signals you to the position of the zipper. You press your fingers against her back and slowly lift the device. Your fingers rub against her silky lace bra. Callie releases a small shiver as you brush against her spine." Be gentle," She quietly mumbles.

"Okay, how do I look," Callie asks, giving you a twirl.

Ha, you were waiting for an opportunity like this. You weren't going to slip up and say something stupid. This was a loaded question with a lot of adverse outcomes. You needed to choose your words carefully.

_•_ You tell her it's "cute."

"THAT'S IT, JUST CUTE. WHY NOT BEAUTIFUL OR AMAZING, CUTE???"

"I'm just teasing you. The chance to mess with you was too good to pass up. Of course I look cute, I'm Callie. But I do appreciate the feedback. You're also the honest type; you'd tell me if it didn't look good even if it hurt my feelings. I like surrounding myself with those types of people. People who'd tell you what they really feel. I don't know why; I guess I'm not the secretive type," Callie utters.

"Let's get some fresh air; we've been cooped up in this stuffy store for too long," Callie declares as she rounds up her belongings. You're tasked with handling the burden of Callie's shopping bags. You exit the building and greet the city streets. Callie beckons a taxi, hoping to save you from collapsing on the ground. Both of you step into the cab and address the driver. After submitting your destination, you embark on a listless ride through the borough.

The taxi driver turns up the radio, "I'm your host, Sandy Shoal, part of the WBLM radio. Today's playlist is full of all the Christmas classics you know and love. So sit back, take your shoes off, and grab yourself some hot cocoa. Here are the Nine Inch Snails with their latest hit single: Don't drop the fruit cake."

As the sweet melody plays, you take the time to observe your surroundings. The temperature is steadily dropping, and an influx of snow is evident. As your passing by the city's billboards, Callie notices a popular movie being advertised.

"Hey, do you want to see a movie together? I've been documenting all our recent activities," Callie admits as she unfolds a long checklist. And we have yet to see a movie together, come on, that's like dating 101."

"Wait, did I say dating uh um sorry I meant friendship 101...

Yeah friendship, who said we're dating," Callie stammers.

You have no qualms with seeing a new flick. The real question is, which one did she want to see?

"Well, since you accompanied me on my shopping spree, I'll come with you to see the most recent Space Squids movie," Callie offers. Was this some sort of dream, was Callie really onboard with attending one of your favorite movies. "I have no idea what's going on in those movies, but I'll do it for you," Callie remarks.

After more playful banter in the car, you and Callie agree to meet at the cinema around seven o'clock.

Later that night,

You approach the ticket booth worker and ask for two tickets for the latest premiere.

"I'm sorry dude, but it's all sold out," The attendant reports.

_•_ You ask what else is playing.

"Um, let me check. I think the Riverboat of Eternal Love is available," The man states. Callie's eyes light up," Oh my goodness, that movie looks sooo go-"

She stops gushing when she looks at you." I mean, who would ever want to see that. Definitely not me," Callie says, crossing her arms.

You plead to the employee; you even attempt to bribe him. Please, you'd watch anything but that movie.

"Sorry bro, that's the only other movie - three and a half hours of non-stop romance." The worker says, making a couple of smooching noises.

Callie struggles to contain her excitement, overjoyed by the presence of the film. Carp, there's got to be some way to get through this. You could barely survive an hour through a romantic drama, let alone three.

Ultimately, you swallow your shame and request two tickets to the Riverboat something something Love or whatever.

"You mean the Riverboat of Eternal Love," The clerk restates.

Yep, that's exactly what you meant. Man, fuck this guy.

You walk through the entrance performing several prayers. You then scour the theater's isles looking for open seating. You and Callie get yourself situated when you discover two seats located in the back. After witnessing several coming attractions to the film, you begin to take note of Callie's sleepy demeanor. Was she really about to doze off before the movie started? Maybe she wouldn't notice if you caught a glimpse of the Space Squids movie.

Once she falls asleep, you carefully maneuver Callie's head off your shoulder and creep out of the row. You leave the area and head for the Space Squid theater. Fortunately, the film had just started. The space squids are fighting against the evil robotic chickens. Lasers flood the screen, and giant robots wave mighty swords. There's also plenty of explosions and volatile blasts that proceed with the battle.

Dang, this 3D effect is really something else. If you didn't know any better, you might think there's an actual fire. Wait a minute; you weren't wearing any 3D glasses. How the-

The audience releases a blood-curdling shriek, and a fire alarm echoes throughout the room. You immediately rush out of the cinema, heading for Callie.

Once you reach the adjacent theater, you duck down to avoid the deadly smoke. You dive over rows of popcorn buckets to reach the back. The smoke fogs up your vision, making it impossible to navigate the room. You're also plagued with a static noise that impairs your thought process.

Come on, Callie. Please be okay. Please, please, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... please.

Callie is nowhere to be found, completely absent from the scene. You can't tell if this is good or bad, but you needed to get out of here. Unfortunately, your body ingested too much smog, and you begin to feel dizzy. Before you faint, however, you spot the steel brimmed boot of a fireman.

Callie waits patiently by an ambulance wrapped in a blanket. Your eyes meet, and you embrace her. You can hear her sniffling as you grasp her. You unhook your arms from Callie's torso and observe her face. Her angry expression almost startles you.

"I.. I.. I hate you. I hate you so much," Callie yells, pounding on your chest." You can sense a level of sadness in her hostile voice. "Why would you leave me, do you not like me," Callie shouts.

_• _You try to explain that it all stemmed from a selfish desire to see a movie.

Callie doesn't seem to budge. She believes that she's the problem, no matter how many times you try to convince her otherwise. At the end of the night, you both leave each other feeling upset and empty. From that day forward, you vowed never to leave her side again. A promise that would soon be broken.


	13. Chapter 13 Call to Action

Sedecim 59th, 20XX -

Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandoned amusement park.

A mob of sharks crowds a decayed broadcasting system. "I can't believe Great White is going to give a speech; I'm so excited," One shark whispers. "Me too, he's my hero, heck I named my bitting pillow after him," Another shark adds. "Ugh, If only I had jaws as big as his, I could tear five squids in half," One shark complains. Suddenly, a loud noise chimes in through the speakers. "Pssst, quiet down, the announcement is going to begin," Another shark blurts out.

"Greetings, fellow predators," Great White announces.

"Wow, his voice sounds deeper than I imagined," The crowd buzzes.

"I don't usually engage in these kinds of events, but recently, three dastardly ruffians have been brought to my attention. These evil entities are threatening to take down the shark regime," Great White states.

The gathering of sharks becomes increasingly bothered by the news. Their optimistic looks begin to fade into irritated frowns.

"The head honchos of the rebellion are Pearl, Marina, and Agent 4. If we don't put a stop to their heinous plans, who knows what will happen to the shark species as a whole...

That's why we are going to storm the Grizzco base and kill those leches once and for all," Great White cries.

"I'll leave my finest general, Fang, in charge of managing the troops. I have faith that he will deliver on his promise, to best the squids. I ask for you to treat Fang with the same loyalty and respect you've granted me. If we can coordinate an attack effectively, we can ensure an easy victory," Great white instructs.

The crowd begins grinding their teeth together and unsheathing their swords. "Great White, Great White, Great White," The group repeatedly sings. They ready their battle-axes and equip their sturdy shields. Their synchronized movements mimic a highly trained dance. The shark's barbaric tendencies reveal their true intentions...

This invasion wasn't fueled by land or liberty; they were out for blood.

"Do you hear me Sharks. It's time for us to take a stand and finish what we started," Great White shouts. The pack of Sharks thrust their swords in the air and scream a fearless chant, "We will be VICTORIOUS."


	14. Chapter 14 Single All the Way

December 24th, 2019 -

**Part One**

You're sitting on the couch with Marie and Pearl. The three of you find yourselves absorbed in the latest news report. The program documents a recent Shark incident, "Another Shark attack has been reported at the popular riverside restaurant, Aqua. If you remember their last offense at the fish hook theater, you would know that the famous idol Callie was caught in the crossfire. Thankfully, she came out of the situation unharmed. How many more lives be put in danger before the Sharks are apprehended? Channel five will continue to fill you in on any news regarding the Sharks," The news reporter says, signing off.

It's been weeks since you've last interacted with Callie. She hasn't returned any of your calls and has ignored all your posts on Instaclam. You're beginning to wonder if there was any point in trying to reach out to her. She's probably off fooling around with some chump. Did she even like you in the first place? Cod, she made you so angry. Why can't she just answer you already? Arrggggghhhh, it made you want to pull your hair out.

Marina walks into the room, carrying a batch of gingerbread cookies. The sweet aroma fills the air, catching the attention of Pearl and Marie. Marina's mannerisms exhibit one of an affectionate mother. Her apron is even covered in an elegant snowflake pattern to match that persona.

"We don't need that awful news disrupting our Christmas decorating," Marina says, turning off the TV.

"Aren't you the healthy type; I'd thought you'd think cookies are pure evil," Pearl reasons.

"Well, Christmas is my cheat month. Now, dig in guys. I didn't spend hours in a smoke-filled kitchen for nothing," Marina declares.

Pearl and Marie devour the cookies in seconds. You use this opportunity to examine the girl's current attire.

Pearl sports a pair of cute ribbons in her hair. The same kind of fabric is attached to the presents under the tree. Her aura exudes one of an innocent little girl.

Marie trumps the clothing competition with the ultimate ugly sweater. It's an eye-bleeding striped pattern mixed with an obnoxiously colored Christmas wreath. She struts around the room like a runway model, setting a new stylish precedent. Considering Marie's popularity, she could probably make wearing a garbage bag into a new fad.

"Where's Callie, I baked enough cookies for the five of us," Marina inquires.

"She's avoiding Agent 4," Marie replies.

"When's the last time you talked to her?" Pearl questions.

_•_ You inform the crew that you're the last conversation was about a month ago.

"Sheesh, that's harsh. Has she said anything to you?" Pearl asks Marie.

"Nope. Every time I talk to her about it, she ignores me. I think she's blaming herself for what happened that night. I didn't want to tell you this Agent 4, but there's a reason that it took you a long time to get in contact with her again. She always does this when she's scared. She's scared to hurt the people she loves, so she tries to distance herself from them. The only reason she can't neglect me is that I'm her cousin," Marie describes.

How was she going to hurt me?

"That's something you need to ask her. I don't know what goes on inside that head of hers. The only way to get real answers is to confront the source," Marie proclaims.

Ironic coming from her.

"We'll try to pinpoint her location, but your the one who has to knock some sense into her." Marie sighs and folds her hand over her mouth, "Tracking down the love of your life on Christmas Eve. I'm not surprised something like this happened. After all, she is the Queen of Chaos."

**Part Two**

"I think you should put all this drama aside and enjoy the holidays. Come on, are we going to get started or what? Christmas is tomorrow, and we don't have all day together," Marina urges.

"Why didn't you start already," Marie asks.

"I was waiting to get together with you guys," Marina responds.

"Yeah If we don't finish in time, Santa Claws might not come," Pearl adds.

"You still believe in San-"

"Shhh," Marina interrupts.

"Yup, Santa thinks you're a good girl too," Marina affirms.

"Yeeeahhhh," Pearl smiles.

Marie leans over to whisper in your ear," I don't think that's healthy. Isn't she like twenty-one? Let's keep an eye on those two; I don't know what other lies she's told her," Marie informs.

The girls proceed to get busy with the tree. They start by untangling lights and attaching ornaments to the branches. Marina's living room illustrates her family's insatiable Christmas spirit. The table is decorated with multiple scented candles and nutcracker figurines. Stockings are strapped to the fireplace, and garland dangles from the ceiling. The atmosphere was straight out of a storybook, a lively display of tchotchkes and knickknacks.

"Could you hand me that reindeer ornament, actually no, give me the snowman one, the heavier ones should go on first?" Marie orders.

Marie assumes the leader role, strategizing the next ornament's placement. It's no wonder that she took up an executive position at Grizzco years down the line.

"PEARL, did you eat some of the candy canes," Marie roars.

"Um no," Pearl says with a face full of sweets.

"They're for the tree," Marie lectures.

"They just looked so tasty; I couldn't help myself," Pearl explains.

It was jarring to see the three of them getting along so well considering the future state of affairs. It seemed as if they were friends for years, experiencing all the good, the bad, and the ugly together. Whatever happened to their friendship?

Things would be perfect if Callie were here. She'd able to balance out Marie's controlling personality. She'd match Marina's fashion style, and imitate Pearl's playful character. Overall, it felt like a pretty big chunk of our lives was missing. Why do things have to be this way? Why did she have to do this? Why was I so stupid?

Marie notices your solemn look, "Don't be too hard on yourself Agent 4; I know you're stronger than that. I saw you wrestle a turkey in a leaf pile and confront some of the deadliest of ghouls known to man. Heck, your latest brave endeavor had you trying to rescue Callie from a burning movie theater. If that isn't strong, I don't know what is...

Come on; I'll let you top off the tree."

I think she was exaggerating some of those scenarios, but her message was ultimately heartfelt. Marina and Pearl scramble through a stack of old cardboard boxes. They're searching for a unique item that is very near and dear to Marina's grandmother. Pearl holds up the device when she uncovers it from the clutter.

It's a golden star, adorned with crystal markings. The precious trinket is one of a kind and showcases a hefty price tag. You almost cut your hand when handling the object, due to its sharp nature. It was also deceivingly heavy but offered a bright shine to the room. It was the perfect way to finish off the Christmas tree.

You unfold the stepladder and climb to the top rung. You carefully secure the star on top of a cluster of twigs. As you descend the ladder, the group applauds for your heroics. Thanks guys, you really know how to cheer a guy up.

**Part Three**

As your heading to the bathroom, you pass by Pearl in the hallway. She was most likely stealing some desserts from the fridge, but you refrain from interrogating her about it.

"Hey, I saw that," Marina screams.

"Saw what," Pearl responds, frantically trying to conceal the bowl of ice cream under her shirt.

"You both stepped under the mistletoe at the same time; you know what that means," Marina announces.

"Oh, Cod," Pearl facepalms.

"You two have to share a romantic kiss. It's Christmas law. Mr. Claws won't be happy if you don't," Marina informs.

"No, no, no. Agent 4 likes Callie guys," Pearl stammers.

"Just give him a peck on the cheek and get it over with," Marie instructs. "It's not that big of a deal, think of it as a kiss from a family member," Marie continues.

"Um, I ugh fine," Pearl says, quickly pressing her lips against your face before running away, flailing her arms.

Marie snaps a photo. "That's going in the album," Marie smirks.

"Did you get it?" Marina asks eagerly.

"Yep, I'll add a few filters, a little cropping, and some finishing touches. And... post. This post on Instaclam will be impossible for Callie to ignore.

Pearl comes back into the room. "You put it on social media. Are you crazy? Callie will kill me," Pearl says, hyperventilating.

"Don't worry; I have a plan. If I know Callie, she can get jealous rather quickly. I'll bet on the count of three; she'll already have a rival kissing photo on her story. One, two, three...

"Beep, beep, beep," The phone sounds. "Oh, a notification, I wonder who it is," Marie gasps.

"Bingo, It looks like I was right," Marie grins, showing you her phone screen. "She took a kissing pic with her pet clam, quite the downgrade if you ask me," Marie comments.

"And with this photo, Callie has revealed to us a vital piece of information," Marie details.

"Yeah, that she's a stalker," Marina snickers.

"That, and where her location is," Marie notifies. After Marie inspects the background of the image, she determines a shocking revelation.

"No way, she's at the java coffee shop right next to Inkopolis square. Oh, this is good," Marie says, rubbing her hands together. "Agent 4, your mission if you choose to accept it. Reach the cafe on 6th street, hunt down Callie, and disarm her. We're counting on you Agent 4, and if you're successful, our Christmas pairings will be saved.

"Don't you think he should give Callie some space? There's plenty of fish in the sea. Maybe he should engage in a few relationships first. You never know; the girl of your dreams might be right around the corner," Marina advises.

No, you finally determined that Callie was the girl of your dreams. You were never going to find another girl like her. This month was one of the hardest times of your life. Not having Callie in your life made you realize how important she was to you. No way in hell you were going to let this opportunity slip away.

"Then go, she might leave the shop soon," Marie exclaims.

Sure thing C, I'm glad your on my side this time.

You rush out of the apartment and race down the stairs. You hurry along the sidewalk, evading bystanders. You charge into oncoming traffic and vault over the stopped vehicles. There are thousands of people out on this busy holiday, and you're caught up in the center of it. You pass by the java place, investigating the glass window.

Callie notices your presence and immediately flees out the back door. You give chase and follow her through the alleyway. Your chest feels like it's going to explode from the amount of running you've endured. However, you couldn't stop, not when you were this close. After your hot pursuit through the city streets, Callie opts for a more secluded route. She veers left into Coral Park. You run past a set of multicolored fountains spraying water into the skyline. You catapult your body over park benches and trash bins. After jumping the fence, you then follow Callie into the frozen forest. There's an ice skating rink buried between the trees. Callie throws herself over the wall and slides on the ice. She maneuvers her body through the crowd of people holding on to couples for support. You launch over the Ice rink wall and stumble on your face. You mimic Callie's actions, attempting to gain distance on her. She escapes the rink and heads for a large stairwell. Dammit, why did it have to be stairs? You charge up the stairs with your last ounce of strength and come face to face with a massive Christmas tree. This was it; there was nowhere for Callie to run. Callie realizes this and finally throws in the towel. She turns around and confronts you.

**Part Four**

"I can't believe you chased me through town," Callie shouts.

I can't believe you took a kissing photo with a clam just to get back at me.

"Well, I can't believe you kissed Pearl to make me jealous," Callie fires back.

Umm, I can't believe you ignored me for a month.

"I can't believe you."

I can't believe your attitude.

"I can't believe you believed that."

This exchange goes on for several minutes before any actual progress is made.

Callie takes in a deep breath. She calms down and resumes the conversation. "I have a confession to make," Callie asserts.

After hearing those words, your heart sinks to the floor. No good could ever come from a phrase like that. You can't help but expect the worst: Agent 4, I have a medical condition, there's someone else, I don't like you anymore... I never liked you in the first place.

Callie pauses before speaking,

"I hate...

going to the movies."

Uh, what?

"I know I suggested the idea, but I'm not too fond of going to the movies. It's dark and cramped. I know I sound like a baby, but I'm a little claustrophobic. That's why I've been pushing it off for a while," Callie reveals.

You hug her and lift her off her toes. You swing her around like a rag doll as she yells for you to get off of her. After a couple of revolutions, you set her down.

_•_ You ask her if that's the reason she's been avoiding you.

"No, it was something I wanted to get off my chest," Callie shares.

You sigh and wipe the sweat off your forehead.

"I am pregnant though."

WHAT

"Just teasing," She chuckles.

She better be. You two aren't exactly parenting material.

"In all seriousness, I want to ask you a question, Callie says, brushing her tentacles across her shoulder.

"Do you like me, more than a friend," Callie queries.

Ha, you were waiting for an opportunity like this. You weren't going to slip up and say something stupid. This was a loaded question with a lot of adverse outco-

Gah, what am I saying. I should stop trying to analyze everything and just speak from the heart.

_•_ I like you a lot Callie.

Callie attempts to obscure her face by submerging it in her scarf. Her cheeks burn a bright red hue, the color of kindling by the fire. Her flustered reaction reminds you of the time you first met — a midsummer day late in July. You'd rescued her from the evil clutches of DJ Octavio and restored her memories. It was an odd interaction. Your first impression of her was someone who was boisterous and wore skimpy outfits. However, upon closer inspection, that couldn't be further from the truth. She was a kind-hearted girl who radiated nothing but charisma. You remember that she was nervous around you. At the time, you couldn't tell if she liked you or felt bad for getting off on the wrong foot. Looking back, it seems like the former.

You remember the first time you looked at her. There was something about her, something you couldn't put your finger on. There was this feeling you couldn't describe when you looked at her. You felt a tingling sensation every time your eyes met. It was an intriguing start to a relationship. You could simply chalk the emotions to a crush, but you felt as if your connection was deeper than that.

The same feeling appeared here. This interaction scratches the nostalgic itch you'd been craving. After all those years, you finally determined what that look meant. It was the look of when two people are infatuated with each other without knowing a lick about the other person. The difference here was that you knew Callie all too well. You could probably predict the next syllables coming out of her mouth. But you still felt that same nagging feeling. The sense that there was so much more to learn.

You stare up at the cold night sky, lost in thought.

"I want to tell you the reason I've avoided you this past month. After that night at the movies, I realized how upset I would've been if I never saw you again. I always cause misfortune for those I care about. People have coined me as a jinx because of my unlucky nature," Callie states.

Now that you think about it, Callie did have an unnatural habit of causing problems: Losing money on a scratch-off, continually tripping over nothing, even hitting into glass doors daily.

Ironic that she's a pop idol with one of the most dedicated fan bases around.

"I feel responsible for what happened that night. I want you to be safe, and I don't want to hurt you. So I need to distance myself from you, ensuring both our happiness," Callie adds.

Does she plan on avoiding people her whole life? That isn't any way to live. She needs to keep the people she loves close and not push them away. Although one thing is made apparent by her tone and lack of enthusiasm, she wasn't happy with her decision.

"I'm afraid this is it. We had a good run. Look at what I'm saying; I guess I'm admitting we were in a relationship after all. Silly me, I should know better," Callie sighs.

_•_ You smile and release a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Callie implores.

You ignore her question and continue grinning. Within minutes, you find yourself laughing like a crying dog, almost toppling onto the floor.

"Why are you so happy. Are you satisfied that you don't have to see me anymore?" Callie says, folding her arms.

_•_ You reveal to Callie that you and she are the same. You're a fellow jinx.

"Saying that isn't going to change my mind," Callie shrugs.

You have to prove it to her, show her that you two are destined to be with each other. — You throw yourself on the ground and roll around on the concrete. You get up and spin in a circle till your dizzy. You jump up and down, scream at the top of your lungs, and pull off a series of outdated dance moves. Callie is utterly terrified by your performance, believing you to be possessed by the devil. You then latch onto the giant Christmas tree's garland and swing around the structure like a monkey on vines.

"Okay, you can stop now. I get it. You're trying to show me how crazy you are. This is your way of saying that you can handle me, right?" Callie deduces.

Everyone came with their quirks and secrets. Callie was no different; she was self-conscious about her bad reputation. And it all stemmed from some lousy superstition too. Either way, you weren't going to let this silly issue deter you from a relationship with her.

_•_ You extend your hand to Callie, telling her to join you.

She initially hesitates on your offer, but eventually gives in to your demands, "All right, fine." She knew as well as you that you weren't going to take no for an answer. She was also beginning to realize how ridiculous she's been acting as of late.

Callie places her dainty hand on top of yours.

You charge into the city as a chaotic duo, racing under ladders and shattering bathroom mirrors, generally causing havoc to the citizens of Inkopolis. There was no rhyme or reason for your actions. You acted purely on instinct. And your gut was telling you to keep this feeling alive as long as possible. The sense that there was so much more for you to do together.

**Part Five**

December 25th, 2019 -

You awake to the obnoxious sound of carolers disturbing the district. "Ugh, can't they go away already," Callie says, burying her head in her pillow.

You slowly climb out of bed and approach the foggy window. You gaze outside and inspect the city streets. A large blanket of snow covers the neighborhood, with soft pellets of snow still raining down from above.

It was Christmas Day, the day you had been waiting for all year. A special day when strangers showed compassion and empathy to each other. A day when people remained in high spirits for at least twenty-four hours. That sounded like a good thing, but the pack of carolers outside proved otherwise. Couldn't they take a hint already? No one was thrilled about their company. It was thanks to their outburst that you missed some quality cuddling time with Callie. However, you can't muster up the strength to throw your slipper out the window. It was Christmas Day after all, and you didn't want to kill the chipper mood. Maybe you could let it slide for just this once.

Callie doesn't seem to reach the same conclusion and chucks her pillow off the fire escape. The mob of singers quickly disperses from the area, surrendering control of the street corner. It looks like this was Callie's way of enjoying the holidays. Hopefully, no one loses a finger because of how she wants to enjoy the day.

"There! That will show them," Callie grunts. She then storms off into the kitchen, still wearing her pink footie pajamas. Callie tries to clear her mind by preparing her patented mickey mouse shaped pancakes. They're golden brown masterpieces, coupled with sugary syrup and delicious blueberries. Callie's cuisine and could rival that of a culinary artist. It was a fantastic start to the morning and set the scene for the events to come.

After cleaning up the food, you make your way into the living room. "It looks like Santa Claws came after all," Callie remarks. Two presents lie under the tree: one addressed to Callie, and one assigned to you.

"We're going to open presents with Marie and the gang at five. So we still have a couple of hours left. Why don't we exchange Christmas gifts to pass the time?" Callie suggests.

_•_ You hand your present to Callie.

Callie rips through the paper and unveils a small black box. "No way, no you didn't... YOU DID," Callie screams as she opens the container. It's a jewel-encrusted necklace bearing a heart-shaped locket. You drape the chain around Callie's neck and step back to get a better view. Callie marvels at the pendant's beauty and proceeds to wrap her arms around you, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. Your the best boyfriend ever. Uh, I mean... Yeah, you're the best boyfriend ever," Callie confidently bolsters.

"Okay, now it's your turn to open my gift," Callie urges.

You analyze the package, commenting on its rectangular shape. You shake it up and down a bit. "Don't do that, you don't know what's inside," Callie cries.

You tear off the festive wrapping paper. Inside, you find a limited edition Space Squid full DVD set. "I know that was a bad memory. But since we didn't get to see it, I wanted to make it up to you. And this time, we can watch it in the comfort of our living room," Callie affirms.

Callie pops one of the discs into the DVD player. She scurries over to the couch and curls up with you. You can see her clutching the locket tightly between her hand warmers. You're relieved that she liked it, it wasn't exactly easy to find. It looks like you both got what you wanted for Christmas. She got something sentimental that she could brag about to her friends. And you got something that could help pass the time on a rainy day.

Mr. Claws sure works in mysterious ways.

The movie begins, and you experience an adventure like no other — an emotional journey filled with high-octane action, riveting dialogue, and innovative special effects. After finishing the film, Callie voices her opinion.

"It was good; I'm glad the robotic chickens won."

_•_ You explain to Callie that they were the bad guys.

"Oh... well, I'm sure they'll win in the sequel," Callie replies, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, they're building a new movie theater down the road. If you want to, we could go see the latest premiere," Callie proposes.

Nah, let's wait for the blu-rays.

"I thought so," Callie smirks.


	15. Chapter 15 New Year's Revolution

December 31st, 2019 -

You find yourself currently enveloped in a neat little switch package. A game that's become notorious for stripping away player's precious free time. A game that you so graciously received from the thrill-seeking Pearl, in a Christmas exchange. The high concentration, action crusade, dubbed Hollow Knight. A terrific adventure title about pillaging souls and slaying gruesome foes. You ignored the warnings of gamer withdrawal and made your way through the game's extensive set of labyrinths. Each batch of catacombs presented a new precarious challenge for you to sink your teeth into. You were hooked from the moment you booted up the title screen, and you found yourself unable to break the chains that bound you to the rubber grip.

You just reached the Mantis village and were preparing for a grand battle against the lords that inhabited the three high chairs. A frightful bunch, capable of quickly destroying any inexperienced players. You channel your inner warrior and challenge the menacing opponents to duel. Your fingers clasp the glass pad tightly, pressing the edge of the metallic box firmly against your chest — the sensation of flicking the controller's sticks and mashing the trigger buttons was nothing short of captivating. This boss battle was a real test of your reflexes and perfect parrying ability. Winning this dangerous confrontation would earn you a massive amount of respect from the game's community. However, it was only the beginning of the obstacles that were yet to come.

After numerous attempts, you finally reach the second phase of the fight where the two other mantises charge into the ring.

Suddenly, you can hear your phone ringing from across the room, releasing you from your video game trance. You place your foot against the dresser and kick off the furniture, flinging the swivel chair towards the loud robotic ringtone. You simultaneously pick up the phone as you input a jump command on the gamepad, dodging another deadly assault. After pressing the phone to your ear with your shoulder, a familiar voice interrupts your current gaming endeavor.

"Hey, what's up, Agent 4," Marie greets.

You're caught off guard by the identity of the caller, expecting the call to be from Callie. One of the enemy mantises seizes this opportunity of confusion and pierces through your healing armor.

"Are you excited about the party," Marie inquires.

What party?

You find yourself continually slipping during the course of the battle. You keep getting knocked around by the flurry of carefully planned lance blows. A surge of anxiety pulsates throughout your body, matching the unsteady thrashing of your heartbeat. Even the sweat from your fingers made it hard for you to hold the switch properly.

"You are coming to my new year's party, right?" Marie's voice echoes again.

You fumble with your letters and deliver a shaky answer to the now irritated Marie. "Good, because if you don't, I reveal to Callie some interesting trivia about you. Maybe, I'll even show her your prized video game collection," Marie bribes.

You pause the game, quickly snapping your attention to her voice. How does she know about that? You lay down the gaming tablet on the desk and clutch the phone with your other hand. If her statement carried any validity, there was no chance you would miss it.

"I searched through your switch library when you were to busy opening gifts and discovered some striking choices," Marie discloses.

No way, she's bluffing.

"What was it now, I think I saw something called Kawaii Neko School Festival 2."

No no no stop. Please don't do this to me.

"Bunny Girl Mecha Harem Deluxe Version"

You can't, don't make me remember my idiotic decisions.

"Tsundere Dragon Adventure Magic Edition"

Oh the humanity. Why in Cod's name do I have to be reminded of my past mistakes as a human being?

"Do you want me to keep going, we haven't even gotten to the ecchi section yet," Marie warns.

You plead to Marie, that was the old you. Shovel Knight and Dead Cells are your bread and butter. You've long disregarded such childish pastimes.

"What about the girl on your phone screen. What anime is she from?"

Dammit, Maho's beauty must be sheltered from the world.

"Trust me; I have much more dirt on you than you realize," Marie continues.

_•_ You ask her why she's doing this.

"I want you to get out of that lonely room of yours and start flexing those social muscles, and a party is a great place to start. Just think of all the friends you could make," Marie adds.

Wouldn't a party be the final trial, not a starting point?

"How are you ever going to woo Callie if you sit around and play video games all day? Come on, be a man, and put yourself out there," Marie motivates.

You look over to the game console and stare blankly at the dimly lit screen. A sense of hesitation plagues your body, and you feel incredibly tempted to continue fighting. But if it had anything to do with Callie, you needed to put her first. You pick up the glowing device beckoning to be played, and turn off the system. You were about to die anyway, and It was useless to keep trying.

_•_ You inform Marie that you were planning on meeting Callie at 11:30 on top of her apartment complex.

Marie ends the call with an optimistic tone, "Don't worry. You've got plenty of time to get over there. Trust me; this will be the best night of your life," Beep.

Maybe she had a point. Callie can't be the only person you hang out with daily. A party could be a great place to make some new friends. Eh screw it, you had nothing to lose. Let's get ready for this thing.

You shift your vision to a high wall clock positioned above your desk. The time displayed is easy to decipher due to the clock's towering stature. **_6:00 PM_**, six hours left until the big date. You should probably wear your new spangled watch tonight; it would be awful for you to lose track of time.

You hop into the glass shower and take a few minutes fiddling with the nozzle's settings. You peer out the bathroom door and deposit your clothes on the ground. The wall clock catches your gaze once again; it almost possesses a foreboding atmosphere. **_6:05 PM_**, wow, time sure flies when you're not thinking about it. You just turned on the shower, and it's already five minutes closer to New Years'. Going forward, you needed to be more careful about spending your time.

As your drenched in the shower's cold stream of moisture, you proceed to pop open the bottle of expensive shampoo you'd been saving for a special occasion. You then lather the gooey substance in your hair. After multiple scrubs and brushes, the merged pound of soap trickles down the side of your face. You attempt to multitask during this process by browsing old internet articles on mastering casual banter. The tips consist of maintaining a courteous attitude, talkative nature, bringing up fascinating topics, and other overly apparent ideas that anyone could figure out on their own. Also, your journey through popular squid forums proves fruitless.

The foamy material encased in your fingers leads the phone to slip out of your grasp and smash against the mosaic floor tile. Small glass pieces followed by an enormous crack emit on the right side of the screen. You frantically inspect the phone's solid frame, noticing slight indents along the rim.

Come on, come on, turn on. Don't fail me now, buddy.

But alas, the square screen remains devoid of any color.

Crap, just my luck, huh. The one time I need my phone more than ever.

You sigh and toss the fragmented device towards the sink, proceeding to end the cleaning session shortly after.

You style your hair with a comb and then apply a thick glob of gel to the base of your scalp. You ready your toothbrush and unleash the weapon in a fast turbulent motion, rotating the colorful paste in small circles around your gums. You fumble back to your room, stepping over various dirty belongings along the way. As you rifle through your dresser, you become enthralled with the potential equipment that could accompany you tonight.

Following your long search through messy bins and upturned drawers, you finally opt for a red cuttlegear LS and a pair of long blue jeans. You then use the front stairs as leverage to tie your trooper power stripes.

——————————————————

You're dropped off at Marie's house party by a close friend. The bright virescent hue of the car's clock still lingers within your mind — **_7:00 PM_**.

"Eyyy, welcome to the party, Agent 4. I'm really glad you could make it. I promise that you won't regret it." Marie assures. "Pearl and Marina are around here somewhere. I swear I saw them a minute ago," Marie says, surveying the living room for the two fugitives.

Marie guides you through the entrance and uses the kitchen as a shortcut to the hallway. The parties' guests are embellished with decorative party hats and glittering air horns. Booze and other celebratory substances fill the cheaply constructed table in the corner of the room.

"We got coral races, kelp races, and a pool outback if you're interested. And I know if Callie were here, you'd be definitely involved in the pool scene", Marie teases.

Pool? It's the end of December, who the hell would be wearing a bathing suit in this weather.

"How about a quick round of barnacle pong Agent 4. I hear it's a real crowd-pleaser," Marie informs. The visitors face light-up once they overhear Marie's special request. The makings of a small crowd appear in front of you, cheering for the ball hurling competition to begin.

"Come on, play one round," Marie begs.

You could easily sneer at this situation of peer pressure and continue your good-intentioned romp. However, you felt more than compelled to join the match, as if some of this decision was apart of your own volition. You'd spent the past few months cooped up in a small dingy room, and you were itching for a chance to let loose. It was only natural for you to stumble upon a place to satisfy those desires.

You adorn the sacred tennis ball and arch the ammunition towards the group of plastic cups. The ball's trajectory was a little higher than you anticipated and spun along the rim before descending into the plastic abyss. Your opponent smirks at your loss and tosses the sports ball in the center of the ring.

This match presented the same aura as the one with the three mantises — a trade of swings back and forth between two highly skilled contestants. Unlike Marie had predicted, it appears that video games did have some real-life connotation, although it wasn't a good sign that you were far from succeeding in the mantis fight.

"Chug, chug, chug," The crowd repeatedly chants.

After a couple of rounds, you and your rival begin to feel the weight of your drinks. You even slip while chucking another shell into the fray of plastic. Unfortunately, the ball remains perfectly sandwiched between the two red monsters. Argh, not again. I gotta get out of here before I lose my lunch. The crowd acts as a barricade, preventing any escape from the game.

An expression of pain manifests onto Marie's face as she bestows upon you another deadly cocktail. As you tightly clutch the red substance, your mind begins to swell with regret.

I'm so stupid, why did I agree to this. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I still went through with it. What kind of monster am I, jeopardizing my relationship with Callie over a stupid game.

I'm sorry, Callie.

You lift the cup skyward and chug the remains of the sloshy liquid down your throat. Your vision gradually dwindles, and you start losing feeling in your fingers. The room's colors fade together, concocting a blurry shade of pink and orange.

It looks like this is it. I'll probably miss my midnight date with Callie, and she'll never forgive me.

I wish that I could have another chance. Then I could make things right...

——————————————————

You wake up positioned on the sofa with several pillows covering your body. A sharpie stache also hangs over your mouth. You bring your watch up to your dazed eyes and examine the needles within the timepiece — **_8:15 PM_**.

You shoot off the couch, tumbling onto your feet. YES, I still have a chance. It's only been an hour. I can do this. I can make this right.

You try to make a speedy retreat towards the exit, but a large gathering of people blocks your advancements, and you're forced you to squirm your way through the congestion. You also begin to take note of a large-scale fistfight occupying the center of the arena.

You gradually work your way through the pushing and shoving of rowdy onlookers, nearing the source of the commotion. Once you reach the middle of the area, the cause of the uproar is made apparent. There are two squid brutes with interlocked fists. They exchange powerful swings at each other's faces, releasing a spurt of blood with each passing punch. Their motives were clear. They were both fighting for the affection of mistress Marie.

Marie attempts to intervene with the battle by forcing herself between the two beasts. However, one of the contender's fist is already in motion, barreling towards an oblivious Marie.

You hurl your body forward at the punch and block the strike using your cheekbones. Your body immediately plummets to the ground after you take the massive impact against your face.

The last thing you hear before you pass out is the anxious voice of Marie calling out to you.

"Agent 4"

"Ag..ent..4"

"A...4"

——————————————————

You awake to the alarming scream of a party goer. "It's **_9:30 PM_**, only a couple more hours left." Damn, you were losing time and quick. You needed to get out of this godforsaken place before you have a heart attack. You lift yourself off of the floor, realizing your body is farther from the door. There's a considerable amount of pain concentrated in your left cheek, and a nasty bruise placed a few inches away from your eyes. You also discover that your brand-new watch is missing from your wrist, some greedy asshole must've swiped it while you were unconscious. The brawl is absent from the room, but a large group of people still blocks the entrance. It was hopeless to try and get through there. You needed a different route, one that could get you out of this nightmare.

You dash up the stairwell that's hidden behind the excess of new year's banners, leaping over drunk corpses and shattered furniture. Pearl staggers out of the guest room, bearing a flashy cat outfit.

"Hey, nyah," Pearl playfully purrs.

Uh, what's going on with her. Maybe she's had one too many drinks tonight. It's best if I steer clear from this scenario and avoid encouraging this kind of behavior.

"I'm a helpless stray cat girl who requires a brave owner," Pearl says, nuzzling up against the side of your shoulder.

What the hell is even going on anymore? There's no tangible way to describe the bizarre events that have transpired tonight.

"Am I cute enough for you," Pearl queries as she raises one of her cat paws over her pointy ears.

You ignore her incessant babbling and plot a route towards the window. Departing from the roof seemed to be a treacherous peril, but could quickly be done with a few well-placed ink shots. You charge towards the glass exit, with a hope-filled mindset. Pearl jumps out in front of you and prevents your escape.

"Ufufu," Pearl laughs mischievously. "You're not getting out that window, not on my watch," Pearl says, spreading her arms from wall to wall.

You inspect the area, looking for any useful tools. You notice a small sewing kit sitting in the adjacent bedroom.

"Fuwafuwa, your all mine," Pearl mutters, wrestling with your arm once again.

You extend your arm and snag an item next to the assortment of needles and twine. You then lob your newly acquired ball of yarn at the floor. "Kyaa," Pearl cries, pouncing at the ball of fiber. "Dang, you outsmarted me nayh. You win this round."

You open the latch to the window and shuffle along the shingles, trying your best to maintain your balance. Suddenly, a pair of blue and red lights illuminate the night sky. Oh no, this wasn't good. If anything, you weren't going to spend the night in a cell. You gently spin your feet clockwise and scrape your shoes against the matte material, knocking off bits of gravel. You totter to the window and prop yourself up using the wooden frame. More hobbling ensues as you move to the edge of the roof.

Buried in the gutters are several volleyballs and pool floaties launched from party guests below. You peek over the archway and observe the surrounding backyard. There's a massive pool supplied with blaring lights and loud music.

Marina and the other partygoers are engaged in a heated volleyball tournament. Marina sports a revealing bikini and a pair of LED shutter glasses. However, her party animal attitude quickly diminishes as she spots you on top of the ledge. "Is that you Agent 4? What are you doing up there? I knew you were a fun guy, but I never expected you to be this crazy."

News of the police reaches the populated backyard and the people in the pool scramble into the forest.

"We can't stay here. Follow me; I know a great place we can hide," Marina proposes.

How am I going to get down from here in the first place?

"Just jump into the pool, imagine you were jumping from a diving board. Don't worry; it's a freshwater pool, so you won't disintegrate," Marina notifies.

Well, that's reassuring.

A wave of fear and hesitation leads you to rethink your current options. Maybe there's another way; there has to be another choice here.

Pearl emerges from behind you, "Kyun, my heartbeat longs for you, Agent 4."

Yep, the pool is the only option.

After taking in multiple large breaths, you proceed to drop off the edge of the house. You crunch your body into a small defensive ball, before plunging into the cold deep void.

"CANNONBALL," Marina shouts, admiring your courage.

"Splash." Your body sinks below the pool's chilly surface, and a dark figure promptly rescues you from the endless vacuum. Marina drags you to the pool ladder and props your body upon the concrete. You spit out a glob of water as she presses down her medically trained fingers on your chest.

"How did I do? I just learned how to perform CPR properly," Marina clarifies.

I'm sure she'll make a great nurse someday.

The squadron of police infiltrates the backyard. You and Marina book it into the nearby cluster of trees. The police's german shrimpherds swiftly leap over the fallen trees, giving hot pursuit to any sluggish party-goers. Marina pulls you aside to hide under an inclined rock. You wait for the police officers and sea dogs to disperse from the area before resuming your journey.

_•_ You ask Marina for the time on her smartphone.

"Oh, it just hit **_10:20 PM_**, why do you ask," Marina queries.

_•_ You explain to Marina your mission to see Callie at her apartment.

"Okay, I'm sure I can get you there on time. But we should rest first. You look like you've been through quite a bit, judging by that big gash on the side of your face."

You forgot all about that unfortunate encounter; you were most likely blocking it from your memory. You start to reminisce with Marina about the odd occurrences that took place prior.

"Can we get out of here; you can inform me of your obscene party experience on the way. It's getting pretty cold, and this bathing suit isn't doing a great job of keeping me warm."

Oh yeah, sorry.

As your walking into the frozen depths of the isolated woodland, you delve into detail about the bizarre events that you witnessed earlier. A drinking game gone wrong, being knocked out in a fistfight, and even encountering a feline dressed acquaintance. Marina didn't seem phased by the odd incidents, laughing at the thought.

You'd finally met a sane person to interact with. Someone not pushing you into risky games or cat based endeavors. It was a nice change of pace to be taking a lovely stroll through the quiet groves and holding a friendly conversation with someone you knew.

Maybe this was what Marie meant by making more friends. Talking to Marina was the perfect way to alleviate the stress of this pitiful night. I guess going to this party wasn't pointless after all.

You eventually arrive at Marina's small apartment that's buried at the end of the street. Seeing the house from a distance brought back a sense of familiarity. It was a safe place you felt comfortable to take refuge in.

Marina opens the door and grants you passage into her residence. An ornate clock sitting above the fireplace depicts the current time - **_10:40 PM_**. You sink into the old-fashioned love seat positioned to the right of the Christmas tree. The tree was in the same state from when you decorated it with Marie, Pearl, and Marina. The star retained it's beautiful fluorescent glow, drawing most guest's eyes to the center of the room.

Marina pops open a bottle of wine stored on the wine rack. She pours the crimson drink into a traditional glass and quickly downs the alcohol.

"Now, this is my kind of drink: no more gross beer or scotch," Marina discloses, as she gulps another shot.

Before long, Marina is utterly intoxicated by the sudden surge of liquor. Her cheeks bear a bright red hue, and her posture begins to waver. You realize you've made a grave mistake by not limiting her alcohol intake.

Who was going to drive you to Callie's place now?

"We don't... hic... have to go anywhere. Let's just stay hic... here."

She jiggles her car keys in your face as she wobbles into the kitchen, signaling for you to follow. She's still in her lime green bikini even after she's had plenty of opportunities to change into something more comfortable.

You don't have time for this. You have to get to Callie.

When you go into the kitchen, you try to enforce your desire to meet Callie and your lack of patience to play along with her shenanigans.

Marina takes a step towards you, staring intensely into your eyes. She plants her fingers on your shoulders and brings her body closer to yours.

Uh...what's she doing. No it can't be. Is she seriously trying to make a move on me? Maybe there's something in my hair that she's trying to pick out, or perhaps she's just cold.

She rubs her breasts together, "Do you wanna have a peek."

UHHH, what. What the fuck is happening. No, no, no, I gotta get out of this. She's just shitface drunk and doesn't know what she's doing. Yeah, she's probably just confused. Come on, alcohol makes people do weird things all the time; this is no different.

You attempt to wiggle your way out of her tight grasp, but she continues to push her breasts against your torso. You try your hardest not to look down at her chest.

Dammit man, what are you doing? You like Callie. You should've backed away the moment she touched you.

You force her body away from you, indicating your lack of interest.

"Oh no no, If you don't do this with me, I'll scream bloody murder to the whole neighborhood. I saw you checking me out earlier, so you're definitely going to enjoy this. Now close your eyes and pucker up those lips."

You're left in complete shock as you attempt to unravel your current predicament. Was she really doing this? A minute ago she was the kindest person in the world, but now she's...

You close your eyes.

This wouldn't mean anything. You liked Callie, and you wouldn't feel any joy from this kiss.

You're expecting a soft feeling to grace your lips, but instead...

A sharp pain pierces through your stomach.

Arrrggghhh, ahh, arrghh. The pain felt so immense that you struggled to breathe. You felt as if your insides were being twisted into multiple torturous knots.

You open your eyes and witness an unfathomable sight. There's a kitchen knife lodged in your chest. Marina is at the end of the weapon, with a demented smile plastered on her face. Was this real? Was this really happening? This scene was straight out of a nightmare.

"You had to go and break her heart," Marina mumbles, with her face hanging low.

Who the hell... argh... is she talking about?

"If it wasn't obvious, Pearl has a crush on you. She would try everything in her power to impress you; she'd wear cute outfits and act adorable in front of you. But you ignored her and chose Callie instead," Marina reveals.

You feel nauseous, as a red hot sensation swells around your abdomen. You examine the gaping wound with a level of caution. There are bits of flesh and bone that cover the region with a stream of blood trickling down the face of the blade.

"I was glad when you and Callie were avoiding each other. I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity for you and Pearl to get together. But you just had to go and make amends with Callie," Marina scorns.

"She just wanted to be with you. But you dashed her dreams to pieces."

She grips the hilt of the knife once more.

"You ruined my friend's life, you..."

She let's go of the blade, and her eyes become overtaken by tears.

You falter to the ground, coming in contact with a large pool of blood. Your vision begins to slowly deplete and the last thing you remember before blacking out is the unpleasant sensation of tasting your own blood.


	16. Chapter 16 Shooting Stars

Septendecim 68th, 20XX -

Marie sits in her cluttered office space, monitoring Agent 4's latest progress. She grips her coffee mug with disdain as she observes Marina's effort to seduce him. "Hmph, he and Callie make a far better couple," Marie grumbles to herself as she quietly sips her warm brew.

She suddenly spits out her gulp of caffeine when she bears witness to an unbelievable sight...

Marina stabs Agent 4 in the chest.

Her eyes widen with fear as she watches one of her best friends being torn open with a knife. A slight shiver works its way down her spine, freezing her body in place. She feels powerless to do anything, unable to put a stop to the nightmare — all she could do was just sit and watch.

Before long, Agent 4's body collapses on the floor with a loud thud. Marie leaps out of her seat from the noise and rushes towards the stairwell.

She readies her vocal cords and releases a displeasing scream, "Guards, I want to see Marina this instant."

The watchmen quickly obey her orders and begin to track down the wanted assailant.

Marie fixates her vision on the VR machine. She spots a squirming Agent 4 sitting in a large steel chair. Her heart feels overwhelmed with sadness as she sees him struggle. She knew the pain of experiencing VR all too well. It was the reason she needed to wear special glasses and undergo skin treatment. But she had never experienced what he had gone through. She wished she could take all the pain and suffering away from him, but she felt powerless to do anything.

There was no persuading him. Agent 4 was already set in his ways, no matter how difficult it would be to free Callie. But maybe she could do something, anything, to make it a little bit easier for him.

She shuffles back to her station and resumes watching the sickening broadcast. Her fingers dig into her scalp as she tries to get a handle on the situation, "This just doesn't add up. Agent 4 and Marina always seem so buddy buddy with each other. Heck, they even plotted against me at one point. There has to be a logical explanation here. Hmmm, maybe Agent 4 suffers from some form of memory loss, but if that were the case, why would Marina be okay with the VR process in the first place. Uhh, perhaps Marina has a secret twin. Nah, that sounds way too stupid. Breathe girl. You'll figure this out. Just try to breathe for now." Marie rationalizes.

"Oh, I know what I can do." Marie realizes. She unearths her notebook from one of her unkempt drawers and starts writing down a series of strategies and coping mechanisms for VR. It was a few tips and tricks that she learned over the years. Hopefully, it could provide Agent 4 was some amount of relief.

"Hey, C," The intercom addresses.

"What is it, Agent 26. I'm not in the mood right now," Marie harshly answers.

"It's uh... something about the sharks," The bumbling agent notifies.

"The sharks?" Marie gasps, dropping her pen.

"Yeah, they sent you a message. I think you should check it out."

Marie pulls up the newly sent file on her computer screen and double clicks on the tab. As she waits for the video to load, she wonders how the shark's managed to use this technology in the first place.

She plays the audio message. "Click"

"Greetings luv, it's nice to see ya see again." Fang projects. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think this time, you'll come around for old the Fangster." He says he scratches the back of his head with his hook.

"Oh cod, I will never date you," She furiously roars at the monitor.

There are a few mutterings of other sharks in the background of Fang's video."Put a sock in it will ya, no one wants to hear your shite," Fang yells.

"Sorry about that. You know how rowdy those little guppies can get sometimes. Anyway, how's the world been treating you. I'm doing just smashing myself, raised an army of savages, taught them how to kill and pillage, learned how to cook, ya know the works."

"Wait, what," Marie says, snapping her focus back to the screen after previously staring off into space.

"Yeah, I've been working on my culinary skills lately and preparing the finest meals for my men and me," Fang details.

"No no, not that, the friggin army. I want to know more about that friggin army you have. Uggghhhh," Marie groans.

After Fang goes on a long-winded rant about the importance of hairnets, he returns to the topic of interest.

"Guess who's in charge of handling a large-scale militia, yours truly. Forty thousand well-armed sharks capable of annihilating any unfortunate soul that stands in their way. And guess where those forces are heading right now, a little dump called Grizzco."

"You blokes might as well give up now because you know as well as I do, that you don't stand a single chance...

But uh... maybe I can work out something for you, sweety pie. You could be my bride, and we could ya know rule the seven seas together. Just think about it; I'm sure Great White wouldn't mind. Welp, see you soon. Cheers."

The message ends, and Marie quietly deletes the document. As Fang's frightful words linger within her mind, her thoughts begin to swirl.

"He's bluffing."

"But is he."

"No, my sources said that his numbers were in the hundreds, not the thousands."

"Still, that is quite large," Marie wrestles with herself as she attempts to decide the best course of action.

Marie glances over to the hidden door in the back of the room, "Freeing Callie from her icy prison was supposed to rally the troops, and increase team morale, but if we can't release her..."

The frightened agent chimes in again, "Um... C. Your not going to like this, but..."

"Ugh, just spit it out already," Marie complains.

"We couldn't find Marina anywhere."

"What," Marie says, gritting her teeth.

"And... Pearl's missing too. They probably left the facility together," The cowardly agent adds.

"I want you to find them now. Who knows what side they're on."

——————————————————

December 31st, 2019 -

As your eyelids flutter open, you feel a small irritation at the peak of your temples. And an uncomfortable throbbing sensation still plagues your weary head. As you begin to regain your senses, you slowly piece together your environment. You find yourself situated on one of Marina's dining room chairs with your fingers tightly secured behind your back. There's also an entanglement of bandages and medical tape inhabiting your lower torso.

Did she seriously patch me up?

How could Marina successfully treat a puncture wound to the chest with such little equipment? Unless... she was trying to miss my internal organs.

You also notice a bowl of animal crackers and juice boxes laid on the table for your consumption. Even when Marina was wielding a dangerous weapon, she still retained her motherly side. You're grateful for Marina's rush to your assistance, but you continue to hold some resentment towards her because of the hairy thread that constricts your wrists.

Why did she tie me up in her own house? Even with her family away on business, she still lives here. She must've been acting purely out of instinct and not thinking about the long term consequences. Another explanation for Marina's sloppy execution could be that you weighed significantly more than her, and it would be difficult for her to transport your carcass very far. Honestly, it was surprising that she could even lift your body to the dining room with the slender arms she had.

You hesitantly scan the gloomy apartment, afraid to lock eyes with the fearsome succubus. When you notice the lack of Marina's presence, you release a sigh of relief.

Thankfully, it appeared that Marina had already vacated the premises. What was she even talking about before? It was hard to concentrate on her words when there was a dagger protruding from your stomach.

Didn't she say something about Pearl having a crush on you? Now that you think about it, Pearl did show some signs of interest. It wasn't too hard to imagine her liking you.

But still, there was no reason for Marina to be so hostile towards you. It didn't make any sense. You've always treated Marina and Pearl with the utmost respect, what did you do wrong?

You continue to ponder a possible motive in your mind, replaying Marina's words on loop.

Hmm... so I guess the whole reason Marina attacked me was that she wanted revenge for me not accepting Pearl's advancements. She must really care for her friends. But It still doesn't excuse her behavior. No matter how you look at it, there's no way to defend her actions. She definitely had some psychological issues that needed to be worked out.

Although Marina didn't seem to show any visible signs of psychological trauma, she had never displayed any violent tendencies or questionable behavior. Yet here you are, currently strapped to a chair with mental scars aplenty.

_•_ You gaze down at your tended injury.

It was slightly reassuring to know that she treated your wound before fleeing the scene.

_•_ You gaze down at the fastened ropes.

But what she did was unforgivable. It was inhuman.

Gah, I'm so confused.

No, I need to stop focusing on Marina. I should be worrying about how to get out of this position. The nearby grandfather clock acts as a beacon of hope, depicting the proper time - **_11:45 PM_**...

I can do this. I can still make it. I just have to think.

Your eyes scour the room, searching for any methods of escape. With your limited mobility, you look as high and low as you possibly can. Unfortunately, it seems that Marina had already stripped the place of any sharp objects before she took off. Damn, she's crafty. However, your hope is restored when you're drawn to a bright object in the center of the room. But I'm craftier.

You bounce the wooden chair along the floral carpeting, slowly reaching your desired destination. When you near the giant Christmas tree, you shake its branches with the chair's long backside. During this process, a clump of pine needles and fragile ornaments fall from above. After a couple of hard swings, you send the tightly secured star plunging to the ground.

The silver star cracks upon impact, and pieces of glass immediately scatter across the room. You use one of the sharper parts to untie the rigid ropes. Once you've cut the twine, you proceed to inspect the damaged star.

Even when it's broken, beaten, and sharper than ever, it still retains some of its original beauty.

You swiftly throw your body against the front door, trying to make up for the lost time. However, the door handle is tightly bound by a metal cord. The back door and windows also contain the same type of wire. All the exits were blocked entirely, and the clock showed no signs of slowing down.

In your effort to explore your mysterious surroundings, you accidentally bump into a familiar-looking wooden chair.

You clasp the rungs of the handcrafted stool and swing your arms in a fast circular motion. You build up speed with each passing rotation, sending the chair's velvet seat cushion flying towards the door.

Upon releasing the heavy lumber, the glass pane bursts into a miniature explosion of dust. You leap through the fragmented window, receiving small cuts from the broken glass. These minor scrapes only further adding to the list of painful injuries you've acquired tonight. You race down the fire escape and glide down the ladder's rungs. You then promptly charge onto the empty city streets.

The clock perched above a nearby street lamp reads as follows, **_11:55 PM_**.

You launch your legs towards the barren crosswalk, flinging your arms forward with every step. You vault from each white line to the next, slowly increasing your maximum velocity. Your body feels like a machine sent into overdrive, billowing smoke from your mouth and twisting cogs within your calves.

You were slowly beginning to tolerate the feeling of static distress. Your peripherals appeared numb as if you had built a strong resistance to the pain. In retrospect, the experience had transformed from one that used to be discomforting to one that now felt positively exhilarating.

At this moment, you use your tentatek splatter shot for swimming through long strips of ink quickly. After arriving at Callie's apartment, you rocket up the side of the building, applying numerous shots of ink to the wall.

10 seconds

30 seconds

60 seconds

Your breathing syncs up with the amount of time remaining, continually haunting your every move. The clock posed as your greatest enemy, a force that seemed entirely unbeatable. But you kept pushing yourself, no matter how dire the situation seemed.

Marie roots for you as she watches the VR footage, "Yeah, go Agent 4. WE BELIEVE IN YOU. But most importantly, I believe in you."

Once you reach the roof, you spot a petite girl pressed up against the platform.

After releasing a massive sigh of relief, you slick back your hair and slowly approach the girl from behind. Your eyes meet a large steel ball placed in the center of the city — the town below showcases a plethora of balloons and colorful party streamers. There's also a gigantic clock that presents Inkopolis' current time, **_11:59 PM_**.

Just in the knick of time, huh.

You stand next to the distressed Callie and extend your arms out to the support beam.

_• _You greet her with a playful tone.

"Not now Agent 4, I'm not in the mo-"

"AGENT 4, "Callie shouts, whipping her body around to see you. You notice that there are streaks of black mascara running down her face before she wraps her arms around your chest.

Argggh, Cod. Don't hug me right there.

"Why not."

It's nothing — just a few days in the hospital.

"Where have you been, you were supposed to be here a half an hour ago," She says, crossing her arms.

_•_ You try to quell her nerves by fabricating a traffic story.

"I'm still mad at you. You're going to have to complete some favors for me if you ever want me to forgive you."

Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm just glad I made it here in one piece.

_•_ You ask her why wasn't she at the party.

"I'm not really a party kind of girl. I know that might be hard to believe, considering I'm an idol and all, but it just doesn't appeal to me," Callie replies.

Yeah, after tonight, it didn't appeal to you either.

"Oh look, it's almost time," Callie exclaims as she glances at the flat-screen clock.

The crowd begins the countdown, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

You stretch your arm around Callie's shoulder.

"Five, four."

You pull her closer towards you.

"Three"

Callie looks up to you.

"Two"

She grabs your face.

"ONE"

She plants a firm kiss on your lips.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR."

Confetti showers down from above and the new year is finally brought upon you.

After you and Callie engage in a couple more pecks on the lips, you both happily turn to a radiant light running across the clouds. "Look a shooting star," Callie declares, analyzing the golden fixture. The silver glow of the star blends in with the tsunami of confetti in the air.

"Quick, make a wish," Callie urges.

You've already got your wish. You made it here after all.

"Well, I wish we can stay together until the end of time," Callie prays, closing her eyes.

Somehow, I feel like that's not going to be true.

The shooting star implodes on the ground, creating a minor explosion within the group of pedestrians. Callie is the first to respond, "That isn't a star. It's a missile. And I think it belongs to..."

"Shark Enterprises," Marie says, listening to the feed.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. The dreadful date that sent the world into ruin... January 1st, 2020, **_12:01 AM_** \- The Shot Heard Round the World.

And it looks like it's happening all over again."


	17. Chapter 17 Behind the Mask

February 6th, 2020 -

You sway from side to side, latching onto a dangling rubber handle. Callie faces similar hardships when she's forced to tuck in her knees to prevent confrontation with the other passengers. Your eyes wander through the packed cabin and eventually come upon a group of enticing advertisements.

"Thrills, excitement, daring feats. Think you have what it takes to defeat the dreaded Kraken."

The machine's wheels inch along the frosty pavement. The closer the vehicle approaches its destination, the more shards ice the tires take on. The bus finally spurts out after sliding for several minutes, and the glass doors fold open.

You step out of the shuttle bus onto the frozen sidewalk — a cold stream of wind passes by Callie's earlobes, prompting her to tighten the tufts of her ruby red scarf. "Brrr," Callie mutters as she also hugs your body for warmth. The icicle coated bus takes off, leaving a thick puff of smoke in its wake.

You arch your fingers over your eyes, protecting the smog from intercepting your vision. As the cloud of vapor subsides, a large red sign fades into view.

FUN LAND - "Where all dreams come true."

"This might have been a mistake," Callie dolefully remarks.

Agreed

Error Code 67251461278

——————————————————

As simulation dematerializes, and an enraged Marie greets your arrival, "Agent 4, stop ignoring my messages. You were supposed to take a break five hours ago. I know you're determined to help Callie, but you need to focus on your mental health for once," Marie blabbers.

You peer into the VR helmet once more, watching as a flurry of green text flows through the system's cables. The device presented the weight of a bowling ball and radiated the heat of several ovens. It was indeed a hazardous piece of hardware. As you stare into the glowing machine, you recognize the small purple and black pixels of a freezing Callie. You eagerly throw the helmet back on and lean back into the iron chair.

"Guards, stop him," Marie groans.

February 6th, 2019 -

"Why did we ever purchase those tick-"

Error Code 56342552367

February 6t-

The guards forcefully remove the equipment after you struggle to keep it on multiple times. The faction of security guards then escort you to Marie's high up chamber. The stairwell poses a daunting challenge as you drag your exhausted feet up each set of inclined steel. Fortunately, the officers don't appear irritated by your clumsy display of footwork, having gained a newfound respect for you after you successfully infiltrated Marie's headquarters.

Once you reach the top of the slithering staircase, Marie proceeds to give you an ear full, "I think you forget who's in charge here. This is the seventh time you disobeyed my orders," Marie charges.

Yeah, yeah, you've heard this long-winded speech plenty of times before. It went something like bla bla bla leadership bla bla bla authority. Nothing that hadn't been explained at nausea.

"I'm no longer Marie, your friend, I'm C, your leader, and you should respect that," Marie argues.

Yes, Marie... I mean, ma'am.

"Ugh, I give up. It's obvious that you're not taking me seriously," Marie moans.

_•_ You ask if you can pester her with a couple of question.

I'll be happy to comply with any of your requests as long it can keep you from entering that harmful simulation. How am I going to take advantage of my best operative if he's not in tip-top condition? Besides, I've already revealed everything to you. I'm practically an open book at this point," Marie confidently boasts.

_•_ What color underwear are you wearing?

"Uh... I'm... I'm not answering that." Marie stutters.

You're still confused about why Marie concealed so much information from you and her staff. So you end up targeting your first question towards that recent revelation.

"I couldn't risk any vital information being leaked for obvious safety reasons. Unfortunately, it appears that some annoying gossipers have already spread the truth to the public. I imagine Pearl to be the culprit of this operation. She's been known to often engage in chit chat like behavior.

Thanks to your well-coordinated plan, now everyone across the wasteland knows about my highly covert profession. I've tried ordering my subordinates to keep addressing me as C, but even they slip up from time to time. Also, one of the shark's top leaders, Fang, has already taken a strange interest in me. So much for maintaining my secrecy, I'm getting emails every day from this wacko," Marie whines.

How long have you been in the virtual world for Fang to start messaging Marie? What exactly is going on here?

"Nothing... I... he's just trying to use his awful pickup lines and one-liners on me. But don't get any weird ideas, Agent 4, trust me, he's not my type," Marie advises.

Oh no, I'm sure you two would make an adorable couple together.

"That's not funny. It's only funny when I do it," Marie shamefully shrugs.

Haha, it looks like the tables have turned. How do you like it being teased?

"Can you please change the subject? I don't want to keep talking about that slimy weirdo," Marie says, making a gagging motion as she recites Fang's name.

_•_ You proceed to ask Marie one of your most anticipated inquiries: why did you suggest yourself as a possible culprit, surely that would draw more suspicion to you?

"I was using reverse psychology; I threw myself under the bus to mislead you. From your surprised reaction, I'm guessing it worked," Marie informs.

_•_ Another nagging question regarded the voice modifier she was using.

"Simple, I was trying to disguise my identity by using a deep voice. It's not very difficult to do; you just need the right equipment," Maire teaches.

_•_ Your final inquiry is centered around her role as a business executive.

"Oh, you mean my other occupation. I'm not tied to that office; it's merely a second position. Considering Grizzco's dwindling numbers, you of all people shouldn't be surprised that I manage two roles," Marie explains.

"Any other questions, I'm all ears," Marie asks.

No, you've collected all the intel that you needed. You could finally put the mystery of C to rest, and focus your efforts back to saving Callie.

You turn towards the elevated stairwell, preparing your fatigued feet for another round of torment.

"Uhh... maybe you should take a break. I hear the cafeteria is serving pizza today, and I'm sure you're pretty hungry."

_•_ You pass on her offer, the cafeteria's pizza tasted dreadful.

"No, the uhh... medical staff just developed a new shot. You have to arrange an appointment if you want to move forward with the program."

_•_ Was it the Poseidon shot, or the Plankton shot? Either way, you had both.

"No, no, no, uh... umm... I feel sick and very queasy. Could you please help me. I think I might need a doctor," Marie says, pretending to faint on the floor.

You knew full well of what she was doing. She was trying to stop you from completing your mission. She was preventing you from saving Callie. That's why you kept walking.

"Arthur, stop."

What.

"Arthur, please don't keep doing this to yourself. It'll hurt you the same way it hurt me. I don't want you to experience that torture."

You stop dead in your tracks and tightly clasp the front of your head with your palm. You had been bottling up so much anger and frustration for so long that you fought hard to contain your rage. You just wanted to let it all out, and show her how you feel. But you regretted your words as soon as they left your lips:

You really expect me to listen to you after you've been hiding things for months.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get so big."

No, you're always tricking me and not telling me about anything.

"Tricking you? I'm telling you the truth. Why do you constantly treat me like the enemy?"

You're not the enemy?

Arthur slowly approaches her.

You're not the enemy!

You didn't fucking tell me my dead girlfriend's alive.

Marie slaps you.

"She was my best friend you asshole. She meant much more to me than she ever did to you."

The sharp sensation of Marie's hand hurt way more than a knife ever could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It was extremely unprofessional of me to do something like that. I apologize," Marie says, performing an remorseful bow.

No, I deserved it. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you.

But I'm afraid I can't stop... not until I save her.

"I... I understand. I'll boot up the system," Marie sighs.

You saunter down to the VR area while grasping the handrails for support. As you lift the bulky helmet to your pupils, you mutter a defeated phrase under your breath: I'm sorry Marie, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. But I need Callie. I need her in my life. I want to hear her sweet voice again, her real voice.

While you're equipping the VR headgear, a familiar voice rings through the headset's microphone, "Agent 4 before you go. I know we both lost someone who meant a lot to us, and I just wanted you to know... that I'm always here for you."

Thanks, Marie. I know you're always looking out for me. I'll try to be more careful in the future.


	18. Chapter 18 The Rides Are Always Faster

February 6th, 2020 -

"ets. Like, who goes to a theme park in the middle of the winter," Callie replies, still bound to your right arm.

You both meander through an old-style archway, before coming upon a gathering of impatient tourists. The chain of visitors wraps around a cylindrical fountain and several frosted topiaries. Judging by the vacationer's stubborn expressions, the collective attitude of regret was highly evident.

Apparently, a lot of people.

It appears that you weren't the only fools who were suckered in by the park's alluring marketing campaign and cheaply priced season passes. However, the common consensus was that it was far too late to turn back now. The only way forward was to fight your way inside the so-called winter wonderland.

"Wow, that's quite the line. I thought we'd have to wait to get in, but I never expected it to be this long," Callie frets.

You join the mob of anxious ticket-holders and get gradually funneled into a small white concession stand. The crowd's movements feel stiff and awkward as you slowly struggle to gain more territory. To relinquish the line's absurd wait time, you engage in some casual banter with Callie.

"I spy something... red," Callie smirks.

Um, is it one of those flags.

"Nope, it's white too," Callie adds.

That guy's shoes?

"Higher."

His... coat?

"No, me, I'm talking about my new scarf," Callie asserts. She throws the velvet scarf around your neck and pulls you closer to her lush lips.

"Ahem," One bystander coughs from behind.

"Uhh, sorry, I forgot that people don't care to see displays of affection in public. My bad." Callie apologizes.

Damn, she's kissing me now. A little over a month ago, she was too scared to even touch my hand. She must be pretty confident that I'm into her, which isn't wrong.

"Speaking of kissing, I told Marie that we ALMOST kissed to try and throw her off the scent. But I think she already knows something is going on between us. Considering how dedicated she is to her matchmaking duties, I imagine that she's pretty proud of herself," Callie speculates.

After the events of the party, Marie expressed an extreme sense of remorse. She departed from the party early to circumvent any further scuffles but felt guilty for abandoning you. She seemed eternally grateful for your heroic services and wanted to make it up to you by trying to improve her wing-girl capabilities.

You also hadn't released any information to the police about your disturbing incident with Marina. You didn't want to break up your friendship with the crew. However, it only felt like you were prolonging the inevitable. You've avoided contact with Marina for a solid month now, and you'd probably never feel comfortable being in the same room with her again. Pearl remains unaware of the events that transpired, but you evade interacting with her as well to hopefully not rock the boat.

You also cleared up any legal issues with the hospital by pleading that your injury was an accidental knife slip. You were housed in the clinic for three weeks, enduring multiple strenuous treatments to cure your abdominal infection. Most patients would undergo therapeutic practices to heal their newfound trauma, but since your testimony was missing an aggressor, the doctors decided to discharge you early.

While you never disclosed any accurate information to Callie or Marie, they probably noticed your reluctance to want to hang out with Marina. They must have thought you got in an argument or an unfavorable exchange with her, nevertheless, they avoided confronting you about it. The friend group was heading in an unfortunate direction, but you couldn't do anything to stop it.

Maybe you could all come together again one day. But for now, it would be best for you to go your separate ways.

As you're reminiscing on troubling memories, Callie pinches your arm to get your attention. She points to a structure located above a pair of checkered spires with an aura of child-like wonder.

"Can we go on that one? It looks super fun! Oooh, wait that one over there is a must," Callie urges.

All her selections seemed pretty enjoyable, but you were confused about which ones you'd go on first and which route you'd take throughout the park. You soon compare the physical rides with their images on that map, analyzing the distance between each attraction. Callie participates with your sight gazing efforts, "Okay, so that yellow and brown one is the Lightning Bolt, and uh, the one over there must be the Red Arrow because it's right next to the gift shop."

With the two of you deeply invested in the 3D drawing, you fail to notice the line's sudden decrease in mass. You eventually reach an exquisitely designed overhang that aids in protecting you from the recent abundance of snow flurries.

You stand with pride after you and Callie construct a remarkable set of directions for your theme park endeavors. Your charted path didn't miss a single thrill ride and included as many food excursions as possible.

With a great sense of accomplishment, you hand the orange-vested employee your ticket. After the worker confirms your credentials and checks your belongings, he finally grants you entry through the rotating gateway.

——————————————————

"Hey uh C, the company wants to hear your opinion on the whole shark crisis." The agent softly inquiries.

"Uggghh, I don't know what to say. We have plenty of time before those bottom feeders come here. Just get someone else to do the speech, I'm busy right now." Marie persuades.

"No, um, they believe in you. You're their beacon of hope in this dark, desolate wasteland." The bumbling agent notifies.

"Dang it, I hate being famous," Marie protests.

"I... I think you should rise to the occasion and, um, inspire the desperate squid populace. You could say something like, The sharks have been stealing our resources and knocking down our civilizations for far too long. We have to come together and stop those mean brutes if we ever want to rebuild our society."

"Why don't you do it? What you said sounded pretty inspiring to me." Marie reasons.

"You think so. Oh, I'm sure my mommy would be so proud of me. Thank you so much, Marie," The agent cries.

"Good grief, I'm glad I got that guy out of here. I'm so tired of being in charge. I wish nobody knew my identity. I can barely even sleep at night with so many people counting on me. Ugh, whatever, I should be trying to focus on more pressing matters instead of my interests. Okay, Agent 27, while Agent 26 is off inspiring the masses or doing whatever he does, I want you to find more intel on this supposed man of mystery Great White." Marie orders.

"Hmm, let me see. So far, there are no records of him in our database," The confident agent affirms. "He's an enigma, with no discernible traits or characteristics."

"I like the sound of this guy. He doesn't leave a shred of information behind. He's like a ghost in the night, a blip in the cosmos. I admire someone who's that dedicated to their job. Forget Fang; this guy sounds like my type," Marie gushes.

"But I'm afraid he's the enemy miss. You know it's against company policy to date an enemy," the stern agent states.

"I know, but a girl can dream."

——————————————————

February 6th, 2020 -

"Oh my goodness, this has to be one of the best days of my life," Callie exclaims, cradling a bright yellow balloon and a slimy the sea slug hat.

You'd arrived at the food court after accompanying Callie on a plethora of stress-inducing coasters. With the ride's multiple high drops and constant sporadic shaking, it's no wonder a familiar feeling of static distress reared its ugly head. The experience's adverse effects could be disguised behind the sensation of stimulation. Even knowing this, you pressed onward, ignoring your fleeting sense of memory. You assumed the answer to right around the corner, and you felt as if you were moments away from unlocking the truth. You still intended to keep your promise with Marie, but you just needed to push forward for a little bit more.

"I know the morning was off to a rocky start, but after experiencing all those fantastic roller coasters, I've really had a good time. Honestly, those fiberglass vehicles felt even more exhilarating on an icy track than a standard one," Callie explains.

Callie was a thrill-seeking monster who'd always try to push the envelope with every new adventure. She held her arms up the entire time on the Ring of Fire and didn't even flinch going down the Mighty Cyclone. However, her daredevil persona didn't extend to her eating habits. She was always heart pressed on finding a particular dish and didn't bother to experiment with different types of cuisine. That's why it was scary to hear the next words to come out of her mouth.

"I'm really in the mood for hot cocoa right now. They must have it here, I just know it. I won't rest until we're both sipping on a nice piping hot cup," Callie declares, with a glint of wonder inhabiting her small dark eyes.

"GET YOUR snow cones here; they're running auut fast, get them while you still can," A vendor sponsors.

Callie notices the salesman's boisterous invitation from a few tables away and approaches his tent with a question, "Hey Mister, do you happen to have any hot co-"

"Ey, you look like that populah squid sista my son's into. What's your name... hold aun, give me a second..." The businessman reasons.

"It's Callie, and it's an honor to meet a fellow fan," Callie properly greets.

"UH... Marie, it was Marie. I don't know who the heck Callie is."

"You don't, well that's unfortuan-"

"Anyway, what was your question, Cary?"

"Do you happen to have any hot cocoa?" Callie pleads.

"Nope, just snow cones and hoodsies, take it aur leave it," The huckster clamors.

"Uh, um."

"What?"

"I mean... you don't have any warm food?" Callie politely asks.

"What do you expect Cassie, we've got an excess auf ice and nothing to do with it," The agitated merchant states.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't know you were struggling to sell it. I'll have one snow cone then. Oh, I wonder what cool flavors you'll have?" Callie queries.

"We don't have blueberry anymore; we aunly have uh... Garlic and Eggnog left." The counterman details.

Gar... lic? Are you sure you don't have anything else? Callie says, frantically searching the shop's limited menu.

"What do I look like a fucking vending machine?"

You step in front of Callie, attempting to prevent the man from ripping her head off. You try to bribe the clerk by sliding a twenty-dollar bill over the countertop. It wasn't the most honorable approach, but you wanted to keep the momentum of the date going by dodging a possible argument.

"Oh, aun second look, there's aune right here," The peddler says, reacting to the exchange of cash.

You smile at Callie, who's now spying on your conversation from a secluded umbrella seat.

The vendor turns around and proceeds to spit on your frozen treat, "It's called fuck auff flavored."

Yep, I should have seen that coming; I pretty much walked right into that one. Still, a middle finger would've been a little more classy, but at the very least, he didn't pee in it.

As you march back to the umbrella, Callie marvels at the frosty creation, "Wow, what flavor is that? Is it french vanilla or birthday cake?"

Trust me; you don't want to know. You chuck the revolting stack of ice into a nearby trash can and plop down next to Callie.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything rash. I'm quite fond of the gentleman archetype," Callie shares.

Don't worry; I hear blue jays have quite the affinity for garlic.

"Get these damn birds auff me," The frazzled shopkeeper cries.

Callie stares intently at your dazed pupils with a slight smile creeping up the side of her cheek. You're caught off guard by her sudden display of teeth and eye play, wondering what dubious scheme she's up to now.

"You're too cute," Callie gleefully remarks.

Look who's talking.

A wave of passion accompanies Callie's eternal amber gaze. Her eyelashes ripple in a sensual rhythmic motion, and her irises shine as brightly as a lighthouse hitting the oceanfront. It was a magnificent blend of charcoal and ivory surrounded by a pool of golden delight, a memorable summer gift that could melt any cold winter day.

Your salacious gaze is so rudely interrupted by one of Callie's many adorning fans. The tyke sports a floppy-eared hat and handles a collection of boardwalk prizes between his wristband covered arms. He begs for the pop star's autograph, all the while downing a swig of blue raspberry from his limited edition collector's cup. Callie hastily scribbles her elegant signature on the miniature character pad, seeking to return to your sights.

"I can't believe I got Marie's autograph. All my friends will be so impressed," The youngster triumphs.

"I'm Callie sweetie, Marie's my dance partner. We're pretty different from one another, she has boring old white hair, and I have silky smooth black hair...

You don't remember my slogan: Cats for life?" Callie recounts.

The boy still retains a bewildered expression as Callie continues to explain her role to him.

"Ugh... I'm the one who lost the great splatfest," Callie begrudgingly admits.

"Oh, I remember now. Marie creamed you!" The fellow elucidates, with a level of vigor.

"Is losing all I'm remembered for?" Callie laments.

"Well, whatever, a mascot's a mascot."

"Mascot?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get all of their names on this steno pad. I think yours is sandwiched right between Captain Jack and Ricky the Flying Space Monkey." The youngin responds.

'Uh, I'm not actually part of the park, I'm here to enjoy all of the awesome rides, like you."

"I don't know. You sure that isn't a mask."

"Mask... I uh... MASK. This makeup took me two hours, you little-

And... she finally broke. It looks like Callie's kindness and compassion isn't always eternal. Still, it took her a good number of jabs before she demonstrated any foul behavior. Most people don't have the patience to tolerate that level of mistreatment, so I give her props for lasting this far.

"Ugh, fine, I give up, I give up, I'm Marie."

"Yaaay, I knew it. I'm going to show this autograph to my older brother. Bye, Marie, stay fresh." The naive lad cheers.

"Yeah... stay... fresh," Callie mutters defeatedly.

So much for not being rash. If I'm correct, that was the quintessential irritated lady archetype.

"No, that was the I spent a lot of time on my appearance, and I deserve some credit archetype."

More like the child abuser archetype.

"Hmph, that boy was no gentleman. I definitely would not date him."

He's just a kid. Come on; he doesn't know any better.

"Oh no, I can already hear the Boston accent, Callie says, covering her ears in a scared motion. "What do you think was in that slushie? pant* Garlic?"

What the hell is she talking about? Now she's just acting paranoid. I better get those birds to come around If ever want to gaze into those diamond eyes of hers.

"Look, I'm just upset is all. I'm not as popular or a well-liked as Marie. I love her to death, but I do feel a little jealous of her from time to time. She manages her own clothing line, controls our social media presence, and even appears as a special guest for some of the most popular tournaments around. And what do I do, I just shovel snow all day and go on dumb theme park rides. Yeah, that sounds really mature." Callie discloses as she releases the pry of her coveted balloon and tilts down her cap.

Jeez, she must have taken that hard considering the amount of idol training she crammed into her schedule last week. Callie is always taking advantage of any free time she has to improve upon her dancing and singing skills. There was even a couple of times when you were waiting on line that she would pull off a sequence of complex movements and carefully timed spins. The grimace displayed on her profile encapsulated that intense feeling of failure. It was almost as if a few ill-fated comments had entirely negated all her hard work and training.

_•_ You toss your arm around her petite shoulders and scooch your body closer to hers.

You catch the thin stringed balloon mid-flight and proceed to flick the edge of Callie's hat upwards. While you gather your thoughts, you spot a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Listen... does Marie like roller coasters.

"Nope, apparently, she's too cool for that too."

Well, can Marie ride the Phoenix with her eyes fully open?

"I don't think... so."

Can Marie conquer the dreaded Astro Valley on a full plate of sea worms?

"Um... no"

Can Marie devour a whole bag of Swedish fish in thirty seconds?

"No"

Can Marie beat anyone in a staring contest?

"No, no."

Can Marie win me over?

"NO NO, she can't do that."

Can Marie-

"NOOOOOO"

Then I rest my case.

"Huff, puff* What were we talking about again? Huff, puff," Callie says, stepping down from the top of the table.

Nothing that you don't already know.


	19. Chapter 19 Plunge of the Kraken

Duodeviginti 75th, 20XX -

"Beep beep."

"Hey Agent 27, can you check what's at the front gate?" Marie requests, tapping the flashing radar's glass in a confused manner.

"I'm on it, C, looking into it right now," The fearless Agent declares.

Another red dot appears on the jade illuminated monitor, slowly approaching Grizzco's barricaded doorway, "It's probably just Pearl and Marina trying to sneak back into the facility again. Let's crack open the champagne, everyone. It looks like our two fugitives have finally come home. Ha, they think they're so sly trying to creep behind the shadows, just wait until I give them both an earful. Especially Marina, I want to have a long chat with that girl," Marie indignantly responds, gripping the handle of her cup.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep."

"Oh, there's... more."

"C, we have a problem." The tense Agent reports.

"What is it?"

"I received a message from a patrol officer positioned by the gates. It isn't Marina and Pearl... it's it's

jhasdhncba...dhasdhasdb...nfndn."

"Agent 27, I can't hear you; your audio is cutting out."

"BEEP, Beep, BEEP, Beep."

"I said it's bsbddbsnc...dbasdbasb."

"Agent 27, Agent 27, are you still there? Uh, Agent 29, Agent 32, Agent 16, Agent 19..."

Marie witnesses a massive wave of blinking dots storm the translucent circular graph. The olive screen's shotty display soon merges the flickering orbs into a deadly clump of shimmering crimson.

"Hello?"

"Agent 4?"

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."

"Callie?"

"BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEEP."

"Anyone?"

——————————————————

February 6th, 2020 -

"Damn, that was a lot of extreme rides, I think that constitutes my workout for today. It was a good idea to choose a nice relaxing one to go on next. Hopefully, I can catch my breath before I get back into the swing of things. I might be a roller coaster fanatic, but even I have my limits. Heck, I'd be willing to ride the cursed observation tower to postpone my sweat gland exasperation," Callie reasons.

You find it hard to concentrate on Callie's numerous tales regarding the blighted observation tower. Past events were beginning to fade into one another, and memories no longer seemed born of rationality; instead, your mind presented your rememberings as a jumbled mess of concepts and emotions.

Battery 100%

What was it that you promised to Marie again? It was just on the tip of your tongue, but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember it.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful spot, perched high above the sprawling toy village below. I could probably touch the clouds if I were only a little taller."

Callie looks over to you from the glass railing, "What are you doing just sitting there? Why don't you sight gaze with me for a little bit? Then we can reminisce about all the cool rides we rode and look for new adventures to embark on."

_•_ You step towards an eager Callie with a level of discretion.

She bobs her tiny head up and down, seeking to survey the bustling neighborhood, "Goodness, look at the cute teacup ride, and the people riding them look like little ants. I'm going to try and wave to them, and see if they can see me."

"Hey, you down there. Can you hear me? I'm on the giant Ferris wheel!" Callie shouts.

Callie rocks the hoisted kart from side to side with her constant waving. You grasp her mid-shake and plop her down into the plastic seat, attempting to stop the kart's dangerous swaying motion. Callie promptly curls up her lip and folds her arms, "Aw, you're no fun."

It's called I don't want to die. And you're crazy, Callie.

"What you call crazy, I call adventurous."

Same thing when you have a death wish.

"What is this crazy?" Callie says, shaking the elevated cabin.

Ha, ha, very funny. It's almost like you want to kill us.

As Callie swings from each support beam, she accidentally trips over a raised metallic panel. She topples onto your body, and you both crash into a pile of stale cotton candy in the corner of the compartment.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it? Accept this time... we have a little privacy." Callie mentions, unzipping her cream-colored jacket and removing her cute pink top.

Oh lord, this is happening. Hopefully, she's not concealing any sharp objects behind her back.

She quickly covers up her bra with her dainty fingers and timidly prompts a question, "Do... you... um like?" Callie adds, her face contending red."

There's my nervous Callie; it's been too long since we've last seen you.

"You can... maybe... touch... um them," Callie mumbles.

She turns away from you and proceeds to scold herself, "Dammit Callie, you always find a way to ruin the perfect moment." She releases a short breath through her nostrils before returning to the awkward conversation.

"Um, I kind of didn't think this through, and I shouldn't have taken off my shirt so fast. Callie reveals, running her fingers through her hair and propping one of the strands above her ears.

"I'm soooo sorry if this is embarrassing, I... just kind of wanted to take things to the next level, and Marie's um been filling my head with all this dating advice and coaching me about interacting with you, and and and I wasn't good at any of it, I'm a uh total nervous wreck who hides all of her insecurities behind a mask. And oh my sweet Jesus, I can't believe I kissed you earlier."

Callie, calm down. It's okay.

"It is?"

Yeah, just breathe.

"Okay, okay, sorry about that."

It's okay, just do what you want to do. Don't listen to Marie or your friends; just listen to your heart.

"I'm listening." Callie grips the heart-shaped pendant strung around her neck for reassurance.

"It says... I need to wait for the right opportunity, I don't want to get intimate with you in some dingy old boxcar. I want the place to be baked in candlelight and the sheets covered in fluorescent rose petals."

Then, there we go, we'll rent out a spa for our next meeting.

"No, I meant like in my room, you dummy. "

Oh, well, that works too.

——————————————————

Duodeviginti 75th, 20XX -

"Back up generators are currently inoperable; please standby for more information," A jazzy tune accompanies the woman's pre-recorded voice.

"Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. Those mutts shut down the power, and now I'm basically stuck in here. This could've not gone any worse. Heck, I can't even contact Agent 4 with the microphone short-circuiting," Marie concerns.

"Why won't this frickin door won't budge? Urk, who thought it would be urgh, a good idea to tie a door to the power grid."

"Maybe if I..."

Smack*

"Ugh, one more time."

Thump*

"Gah, It's no use; this door isn't going anywhere. I need to find another method of escape."

Marie combs through her cluttered workspace, upturning cobweb coated files, and batches of prehistoric dust bunnies.

"Hmmm, that glass panel can be removed in the event of an emergency. But that's a twelve-story drop; there's no way I'd survive the fall. I need a rope-like object to lower my body to the ground. But I don't see a cloth or fabric of any kind. If only I were trapped in a bedroom, but nothing is ever that easy." Marie jokingly remarks.

"Dang, I didn't know I had this many paper clips, I really should use these more often," Marie recognizes, rummaging through her junk draw. "Huh, there's even more in this draw, and some in this cubby as well..."

Suddenly, an absurd idea sprouts inside of Marie's desperate head.

"No way, that's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard. No! I won't accept that possibility; there has to be something better here. Come on, come on. It can't be paper clips; don't let it be paper clips." Marie worries.

Marie rips the hollow draw from the desk in a fit of rage.

"Dammit, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I have to make a chain out of paper clips, and ugh ride it down to the bottom floor. I can't believe this is really happening; I'm actually going to do this. God have mercy on my soul," Marie weeps, starting to assemble the flimsy cable.

——————————————————

February 6th, 2020 -

This is it, your final test of strength—the moment you had been preparing for your entire life. This looming challenge of endurance bore many names: Ten Seconds till Hell, Devil's Advocate, but by far it's most notable dubbed it the Plunge of the Kraken.

It was Fun Land's most notorious attraction and commonly appeared on tv commercials and advertisements for the park.

"Argh, why are all of these paper clips so sharp. I just started constructing this line, and my fingers are already covered in tiny scapes," Marie complains.

The lengthy queue to the perilous lift is outfitted with an abundance of broken ship pieces. The atmosphere and music accompanying the entrance mimic the scene of a disastrous shipwreck.

After you and Callie march by an assortment of monstrous tentacles and soaring cannonballs, you eventually come upon the ride's daunting station. As you board the hazardous vehicle, an informative message plays over the nearby loudspeaker, "Greeting scallywags, please keep all limbs inside the car at all times. You don't want to catch scurvy now do you?

"Argh, haha. Now that's a little pirate joke between my maties and me. But seriously, you don't end up with any peg legs now do ye.

Callie giggles at the announcer's crummy pirate impression, she too was taken in by the colorful ambiance of the ride. Her calm demeanor was in direct contrast to your highly anxious persona. The intense experience that laid before you was bound to produce a surge of static and push you beyond your usual limits.

"Okay, I think it's long enough. It's going to be a pain to climb down, but I think it could work. I'll just have to come down carefully and try to maintain my footing too," Marie proposes.

The coaster slowly ascends the enormous lift hill. The sound of rickety mechanisms clicking along the track completes the treacherous picture. Callie wiggles with excitement, cracking numerous jokes along the journey. "Are ye scared, matey?" She says, curling her finger into a small hook. "Argggh!"

"I can't believe it! It's holding! The cruddy paper clip chain is actually holding. Urgh, I'm coming Agent 4 just urk, hold on a second." Marie claims, enduring multiple blisters.

While you ascend the massive chain lift, Marie descends the large metallic chain.

You gradually reach the peak of the steep mountain, gritting your teeth in quick succession.

Marie gently approaches the stable floor platform, biting her lip in sheer anticipation.

Your heart pounds uncontrollably as the small kart peeks over the top of the hill. The train comes to a complete stop, leaving the frightening image of death on the horizon.

"It's okay," Callie whispers, gripping your hand.

"Look, I know we've had some rough patches along the way, and we've both gotten into our fair share of arguments. But I just want you to know that as long as we're together...

We can do anything."

Marie removes the headset from your eyes, releasing you from the simulation's clutch.

A pair of massive iron doors suddenly burst open, and a swarm of ferocious sharks floods the dark chamber. They're all equipped with volatile harpoons and acid-based weapons. Fang appears from behind the small faction of troops, with a broad grin plastered along his mug, "S'appening mate. What did I startle ya?"

"Fang! What in the world are you doing here," Marie exclaims.

"Don't play dumb Mae. You underestimated my capabilities, and now you're going to pay the price for it. Ready those weapons boys, we're having squid meat tonight," Fang orders.

"Fang, don't do this. Come on; I know there has to be some good in you. Whatever happened to me being your bride," Marie charges.

"Oh, now that's rich. Now that everything isn't hunky-dory anymore, you're not opposed to the idea of being with the old fangster. Well, whatever, a win is a win. Boys lower your firearms and bring that delectable treat over to me," Fang instructs.

"Really, you're going to let us go? That's amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Okay, men, with the lassie secured, let's kill the lad," Fang continues.

"What, you can't do that."

"Did you seriously think I was going to let both of you wankers off the hook. Sorry, I can't let this green chap get in the way of the operation, especially with Great White on my tail. Sheesh, that guy gets scarier by the day."

"No, don't hurt him. I won't uh be your fiancée if you don't let him go, yeah," Marie argues.

"Huh, so there is something going on between you two, that makes me want to kill him even more," Fang states, readying his rifle.

"No, it's it not like th-"

One of the sharks restrains Marie, significantly limiting her range motion. She attempts to break free from the varmit's grasp, but her efforts to do so prove ultimately fruitless.

"When I say fire, I want to unleash everything you have on that little shit," Fang declares.

"Ready"

"You can't. Please, Fang, stop this."

"Set"

"I can't lose another friend; I CAN'T."

"FIRE"

"NOOOOOOO, GOD STOP."

You rush towards the back windowpane as a surge of bullets barely grazes your body. You stop at the glass partition before leaping into the apocalyptic abyss below.

"ARTHHUUUUURRRR."

You plummet into the jungle of decayed buildings, steadily approaching the earth's rough surface. An immense feeling of terror rushes through your veins as your body hangs in an almost lifeless state. You knew that a fall from the fiftieth floor was undoubtedly fatal. In less than a minute, you'd make contact with a deadly cluster of concrete, ending your life prematurely. With your final moments in hand, you take the opportunity to collect your thoughts.

I'm sorry I let everyone down.

I'm sorry Marina and Pearl, I should've spent more time with you.

I'm sorry Marie, I should've listened to you.

And Callie...

You're nearing the end of your journey.

I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.

Wait... Callie.

You equip the VR headset pressed in between your fingertips.

The simulation mirrors your current reality, with you still falling down a precarious incline into a pit of steel. But there's one significant difference in this fall; Callie was finally by your side.

I'm okay with this...

I can die like this...

Just as long as I'm with her, I'm okay with death.

You look over to Callie, nearing the end of the drop, and glance into her golden irises once more. The tears and snot running down your lips make it hard for you to release your final words:

Callie, I love you.

"Oh, Arthur," Callie smiles. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20 Take My Hand

February 6th, 2020 -

"See, I told you it was okay."

...What? The ride is... over? But how? I- I should be dead by now. Am I in heaven? Is this what the afterlife looks like?

"Come on, that wasn't so bad. Only three people threw up this time, that's better than average," Callie shares, lifting the fastened lap bar. Callie extends her hand to draw you from the carrier, "Get up, you big lug. My knight in shining armor can't be slacking on the job."

_•_ You seize Callie's hand with a sense of urgency.

Maybe this is heaven. Maybe I can finally be at peace?

Marie detaches the VR headpiece.

Goddammit.

You find yourself drifting among the murky clouds, slowly descending upon a polluted metropolis. Marie carries your carcass by a string of Dixon paperclips and sports a patented Grizzco parachute. Her cocky smile revealed her true intentions; it was the "you owe me" look that you had come to expect from her.

"How's the view down there, Agent 4? I hear it's a full moon tonight," Marie teases.

_•_ You throw every question conceivable towards a pompous looking Marie.

"Well, after you almost gave me a heart attack, I grabbed a parachute from the storage closet and jumped after you," Marie testifies. "Then, using my quick reflexes and creative thinking, I caught your body in this makeshift harness made entirely out of paperclips. It may not look like it, but paper clips are surprisingly durable. I know, I'm just as shocked as you."

How did you escape that shark's monstrous bind?

"Well, apparently, sharks aren't immune to a good old fashion kick to the groin. So, I used my shorter stature to my advantage. Quite crafty, I know, I wonder If I'll receive any praise from the great Agent 4," Marie fawns.

Thanks for catching me, I really owe you one.

"What? You're not going t- you can't jus- uggggghhhhh."

"Well, whatever, as long as you're okay," Marie quietly mutters under her breath.

What was that?

"Nothing. It was nothing," Marie hastily responds.

No, I'm pretty sure I heard something.

"I can still drop you; you know that, right?"

Okay, fine, it looks like Mrs. ice queen will have to melt another day.

You and Marie glide through the city's ruins, dodging broken streetlamps and mounds of segmented rubble. An overturned taxi snuggly resting between two buildings makes for a nice landing spot. After you roll up the huge parachute, you begin to hike through the treacherous town of smog.

"Geez, it's a lot hazier out here than usual; I don't know how we're ever going to find our way back to base with the mist being so thick. And that's if there's even a base by the time we get back, knowing the shark's explosive track record, I won't be surprised if Grizco is in shambles by our return," Marie hypothesizes.

You and Marie traverse through the battered remains of marketplaces and apartment buildings. Flickering streetlamps along the beaten path also indicate points of interest to explore. As you progress deeper into the dense fog, Marie begins to reflect on past experiences.

"I don't want you to take part in any more wild escapades, you hear me. Hmph, I should fire you on the spot for that last stunt you pulled, but because I'm a nice boss, I'll let it slide for just this once, but I don't want to see it happen again, do I make myself clear," Marie discloses, with a harsh tone.

"Think about it. If I hadn't reacted in time, you'd probably be face down in a pile of asphalt right about now."

Sorry, I didn't really have a lot of options. I just did the first thing I could think of, and that was trying to get away.

"Ugh, you don't have to say you're sorry; just promise me you'll refrain from doing anything too rash in the future, okay."

You mumble the phrase "No promises," through your smoke constricted lungs.

"Hey, um, I saw you had the helmet on during your fall. Were you wearing it to spend your final moments with Callie? Because if so, I... I get it; I know where you're coming from, I honestly do. But nothing good will come from you abusing the headset like that. There are restrictions put on that device for a reason, and I should've stopped you when I had the chance.

...I just hope you don't start seeing her. She still comes back every now and again, but I can control it. I don't know if you'll be as fortunate."

Who is she talking about? And more importantly... There was one thing that kept bugging you during the whole conversation. What's this girl's name again? Marry, Mae, Mabel, she had a familiar face, but her name escaped you.

Click, click.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Marie says, observing the lifeless environment. I think it sounded like a pair of spunky high heels clicking along the pavement."

Click

"There it is again, and I also believe... sniff sniff* I detect a whiff of peppermint perfume. That could only mean... oh carp."

"Hey, Agent 4 and Marie, what's up," Pearl shouts.

"Oh goodness, we're so glad to see you guys," Marina cheers.

Marie freezes in place after hearing Marina's voice; she then peeks over her shoulder in a slightly panicked manner.

The two girls sprint out from behind the shadows to greet your arrival into the desolate wasteland. You embrace their company and compose a joyous smirk to honor the reunion. Now these names I remember, isn't that right, Pecan and Melody. You hug the cute pink girl with a tight squeeze hoping to savor the pleasant moment. Once you pull away from her chest, you notice that her cheeks are baked in a red tint.

"He hugged me," Pearl whispers, touching her fingers together.

Uh, that was... sorry I shouldn't have done it for that long, and uh that tightly either.

"Don't tease her like that Agent 4; we talked about this," Marina clamors.

Yeah, sorry, I was just so happy to see you guys. I guess I got a little carried away. Anyway, what happened to you guys.

"We got captured by the sharks when we were out on a phone call missio- uh, I mean out on duty. It was pretty stressful, but we managed to escape the shark's slimy clutches with a few well-dispersed burst bombs. They also seemed preoccupied with raiding the Grizco base, so they didn't provide much security for us." Pearl details.

While Pearl recounts her previous twenty-four hours within the shark's bindings, Marie starts to squirm uncomfortably in her spot. You promptly query her fidgetiness, trying to maintain the group's well-being: Are you okay, Mary, you're not talking as much as you usually do, and you seem quite distraught too?

"I'm fine," Marie distressfully reassures.

"Are you sure? You look a little dehydrated; I have water if you want some." Marina probes.

"I'M FINE," Marie loudly reassures.

"Okay, wow, um sorry you must be going through a lot right now, I shouldn't have been nosy." Marina apologizes.

A small silence befalls the group, and a surge of awkward glances fills the area. Mary seemed noticeably unnerved by the current scenario. Her breathing was much faster, and her blinking was paced at an alarming rate. There was clearly something bothering her, but she continued to conceal it from everyone.

"Annyyywayyy. Um, could we get moving. Let's just say, the sharks aren't too far behind us," Pearl warns.

"Yeah, considering how angry they reacted after our ink assault, they probably wouldn't be happy to see us again either," Marina mentions.

"Hmmm, we should find a place to hide and wait for the goons to leave," Pearl theorizes.

"No, definitely not, did you see how furious they were, they'll probably turn this city upside down trying to find us. We need to get out of this garbage coated borough, not wait for them to kill us," Marina reasons.

To lose the nefarious evildoers, you and the girls decide to investigate a decomposed subway line. From what reliable theories and credible news sources had reported, there were still operable trams moving throughout the underground. It was a risky bet but seemed to be the only option to ensure the group's safety from the wrath of the fearsome sharks.

"So, let me get this straight, a city that's been rotting for ten years still has an available subway system running beneath it," Pearl doubts.

"Yep, and trust me, it's quick. You definitely want to hang on to something," Marina affirms.

"Who controls this bizarre chain of transcontinental vehicles, and how do you know so much in the first place?" Pearl states.

"I used to explore a little deeper behind the yellow tape, and I stumbled across this subterranean miracle. A society of deep-sea dwellers manages this somewhat undercover transit operation. Because the crew has a thick hide, it prevents them from falling ill to infection or acid projectiles carried by the sharks," Marina informs.

"So, when is this mythical automobile going to get here, this tunnel seems pretty empty so far."

"Looks completely abandoned to me," Marie scornfully adds.

After Mary performs a displeased eye roll, she leans onto one of the terminal's vandalized pillars. Mary's slightly irritated scowl and incessant foot-tapping capped off her highly impatient attitude. Her childish behavior only adds to the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness, prompting the group to scour the station for information regarding the wait times. The group examines a surplus of pixelated monitors and any nearby kiosks for train data. The level of distress throughout the group amplifies with every passing clock revolution.

"Okay, I think I found something. There's a train inbound for Grand Splatral at 12:24," Marina reports.

Suddenly, you hear a pair of familiar voices reverberating throughout the echoey stairwell, "We're so sorry, Fang. We don't know how they escaped; they must've been working with an accomplice or something like that. But we swear we were stalking those brats like a hawk," The Rookie projects.

"Ehhh, save me your excuses, private. I've also been having trouble catching those cheeky runts. So, if our teams work together to secure those saps, maybe I won't blab about it to Great White," Fang suggests.

"Oh yes, thank you, Fang. We can't thank you enough," The Rookie rejoices.

You and Fang's group make eye contact with one another, producing a moment of silence.

"Don't just stand there, get 'em," Fang orders.

You and the girls fling yourselves onto the vacant track, hoping to outrun the armed criminals.

"What time is it now, Pearl?" Marina asks.

"Let me see here. It's... 12:23, oh no. Get out the way," Pearl screams.

The blinding lights of a colossal freight train come into view, and you're forced to react in time to the impending disaster. Melody and Pecan immediately hug the right and left sides of the tunnel. Mary freezes in place, too shocked to move.

_•_ You swiftly grab Mary's torso and dive under the moving carrier.

The sounds of loud cracks and chipped pebbles make it hard for you to maintain your calm composure. You felt as if the enormous structure could crush you at any minute.

The train speedily propels itself into the squadron of sharks, quickly diminishing their large numbers. Fang and his band of elite troops leap on top of the fast locomotive utterly unharmed by the circumstances.

The train comes to a grinding stop at the platform, and its doors fold open for entry. You and the group head into the metal kart for safety, seizing the control lever placed in the front of the train. The engine starts from your quick tug, and the iron horse shoots into the pitch-black tunnel.

"We did it; we got away from those nasty weirdos," Pearl celebrates.

"Not so fast; look behind you," Marie urges.

It seems that the sharks had successfully boarded the back of the convoy and were now hastily approaching the front.

"Dammit, can't this thing go any faster?" Marie distresses.

"No, urgh, even this is urgh pushing it," Marina declares, gripping the lever with all her might.

"I don't believe you. I think you're trying to sabotage the mission," Marie accuses.

"Urgh, and why would I urgh, be doing that?"

"Hey, guys look," Pearl says, pointing out the window. "There's another train riding alongside us. I wonder if there are any deadly sharks on board."

"Pearl, you're a genius," Marie proclaims.

"I am?"

Oh, Pearl; that's her name. And that's Marina, and that must be Marie. Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot my friend's names. That was almost really embarrassing.

Marie pulls on the emergency handle and opens the car doors.

"Now, all we need is a way to-"

"Already ahead of you," You exclaim triumphantly. You lob a broken chair wrapped in a seat belt at the adjacent caravan. The chair breaks through the glass door, and the belt functions as a rope connecting the two vehicles.

"Okay, now for the tricky part, how are we going to get everyone across," Marie concerns.

"Um guys, the sharks are here, and they don't look happy, especially Fang, he looks rather constipated," Pearl notes.

"Pearl take the wheel; I'll handle this," Marina yells.

Marina extracts a knife from her back pocket and waves it at the faction of predators. In one continuous motion, she stabs two soldiers in the arm and cuts another's weapon in half. It was almost like witnessing a kung-fu routine unfold before your very eyes. Meanwhile, Marie scurries along the cable connecting the two carriers. Each of her movements appeared calculated and purposeful, almost as if she was reenacting one of those old spy films. Once Marie finishes climbing across the chain of fabric, she dishes out her next command, "Pearl, get your ass over here."

"I'm coming; I'm coming, stop yelling at me."

Pearl puts a piece of concrete in between the control stick and the floor to hold the train's forward motion. You lift Pearl by her shoulders, and after a slew of blushing ensues, you toss her petite frame to Marie.

"Marina, you're up next," Marie beckons.

"I'm almost done, just give me a second," Marina replies, delivering a powerful kick to some shark baddies.

"I SAID GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS OVER HERE," Marie roars.

"Okay, okay."

You boost Marina onto your back, using your fingers to secure her legs. On the count of three, she pushes off and flies towards the opposite kart.

"Okay, Agent 4, you ready?" Marie challenges.

As ready as I'll ever be.

You position your feet correctly and release a short breath to relax your muscles. You charge towards the neighboring vehicle as fast as you can and...

Fang grabs you by his golden hook, "No ya don't. I'm not letting you get away again."

Marie's train pulls under your train.

"Oh, well, sorry lad, it looks like ya missed your carriage. Better luck next time," Fang gloats.

You grasp Fang's hook and use it to cut the silky cord joining the two trains. You hold onto the seat belt and are promptly flung onto the top of Marie's train. Fang is the only one amongst his fleet courageous enough to chase after you.

On top of the moving freighter, you encounter blistering speeds surmisable to a small hurricane. You hold onto a steel bar to prevent yourself from sliding off the train's rigid face. Fang stabs his hook into the metal ceiling for support and begins gradually advancing towards you.

Marina carves a hole through the roof of the locomotive with her knife. The circular cut enables a passageway between the exterior and interior of the cabin. Marie rises through the opening and extends her hand out to you, "Let me pull you in. Come on; we don't have all day."

You look back to see an enraged Fang speedily climbing to the front of the train.

_•_ You give Marie a firm nod.

"What are you doing? Whatever you're planning, I want you to stop it immediately."

Thank you, Marie, we had a good run.

"Don't you dare Arthur. I'll never forgive you."

Goodbye, Marie.

"NOOOO ARTHUR"

You release your grasp from the steel rudder and tumble into a bloodthirsty Fang. The two of you topple onto the tracks as the metal kart speeds into the distance. The faint sound of Marie's scream still rings through your gravel-covered ears.

——————————————————

Marie comes down from the roof and starts barking orders at the crew, "Stop this train this instant."

"Why, where's Agent 4?" Pearl worries.

"He fell behind. We need to save him!" Marie pleads.

"But if we stop, we'll get captured. Agent 4 sacrificed himself for us. We can't let that go to waste," Marina persuades.

"I don't care what you say, stop the goddamn train!" Marie says, clutching the motion lever.

The two girls wrestle for control of the mechanism, harshly pulling and tugging back and forth.

"No, and why don't you care what I say?"

"Because you're a liar, you betray people!"

"How do I betray people?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"Say what?"

...

"You stabbed him."

"Uh?"

"You stabbed him."

"How... how do you know about that?"

Marina surrenders control of the switch and starts backing away timidly.

Marie's face hangs low with a thick shadow covering her most prominent features, "You waited till he was most vulnerable and hurt him... and I

"Marie, I'm sorry."

Can't ever forgive you," Marie cries, snapping the lever in two, and halting the train instantly.

The sharks storm the suspended vehicle and demand the argumentative passengers to surrender. After Marina lowers her dagger and hands over any ink-based explosives, the rebel group is taken into custody.

——————————————————

You spot a torn piece of parchment soaring out of your vest from the collision. You also notice that Fang is lying unconscious beneath a portion of heavy railroad tracks. You reach over to pick up the tattered document and proceed to analyze the print: _Common side-effects may include hallucinations, Insomnia, and schizophrenic tendencies._

Hey, Agent 4. Need a hand, A familiar voice interrupts.

That voice, no, it couldn't be.

You turn around to the source of the commotion.

And then you finally see her...

It was the same girl Marie warned you about. The girl that sent chills down your spine the first time you heard that she existed. Now you understood why Marie was so afraid of her; you get it now. A hallucination so real, it could strip a man of his sanity.

That girl was right in front of you...

That girl was Callie.


	21. Chapter 21 All’s Fair in Love & Turf War

Undeviginti 87th, 20XX -

Are you okay, Agent 4? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Uh, yeah, I- I'm... wait, what am I doing. Why am I interacting with an illusion?

Stop it, you know I'm as real as it comes.

This is all in my head; none of this is real. You argue slapping yourself repeatedly.

Callie grasps your hand. Don't hurt yourself like that! I promise it'll be okay; just relax and breathe with me.

No, get away from me. You're the girl—the one Marie warned me about. I can't trust you; I can't even trust myself. Holy crap, I'm really going insane. I'm actually losing my goddamn mind, and it's all thanks to this stupid device. Argghh, why did I ever? You spout lifting the VR helmet above your head, preparing to smash the machine.

NO STOP, if you break that, I'll be gone! You'll never see Callie again!

Argh, she's right, this is the only way I can save her. I need to complete my mission and uncover her phone password. Got any ideas for inputs, fake Chloe.

I'm Callie!

That's what I said.

Oh geez, he's already losing his marbles... Look, if you're so hard-pressed on finishing your objective, why don't you delve into the simulation one final time. I'm sure you're pretty lonely in this underground waste bucket, why don't you hop in and spend some time with Callie in Rainmaker mode.

No

Okay, we'll just go Turf War then.

No... at least not here.

Oh yeah, you're kinda in the direct line of collision. We should definitely find somewhere safer to engage in Callie raillery.

Uh, before I leave, I should help him first.

Why would you help Fang, he's done nothing but try to kill you.

I know, and I would love to beat the dude's ass, but I'm not a monster, and I'm not going to stoop to his level.

Ugh, why do you always have to be Mr. Nice guy? It gets boring after a while.

That's not what the real Callie would say.

Yeah, but you know she's thinking about it.

Shut up. You're just filling my head with lies.

I'm just a manifestation of your thoughts, taking the form of your deceased girlfriend.

She isn't dead.

I don't know about that. With Grizco headquarters under new ferocious management, it's only a matter of time before Mrs. Pink stripe bites the bullet.

Wow, that really got you moving, hold up, I'm not done belittling you.

——————————————————

Two hours later -

"Urgh, bloody hell, That blow to my noggin really hurt," Fang laments, massaging his forehead.

"I'm pretty zonked out about this whole ordeal. I'd really fancy a drink and a sit by the telly right about now, but sigh* I gotta finish what I set out to do. And that's terminate those annoying leches from existence."

"Come in, tackle box, come in," The walkie-talkie rings.

"This is tackle box to fish bait, what can I help you with," Fang responds.

"We secured Maire and her allies, and are planning to load the dynamite into Grizco. We're ready when you are."

"Good work fish bait, I'll be over there in a jiffy, sit tight for right now. This is tackle box over and out." Beep

——————————————————

February 14th, 2020 -

As the sun glare fades, the world comes into view. Press ZL ZR

"Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"

"Check it! Here are the current Regular Battle stages!" Arowana Mall and Port Mackerel flash by on the TV.

"Marina! What's the appeal of using a brella on this stage?"

"Protecting my pearlie at all costs! And I mean at all costs. Arrghhh, the frickin Agent 4."

"And these are the current Ranked Battle stages!" Camp Triggerfish

and StarFish Mainstage accompanies the LED illuminated screen.

"Whenever I battle here, I get cooked right away by some random chump."

"That's because your strategy is to rush to the stage and look fresh..."

"Here are the League Battle stages!" Humpback Pump Track fitted with Walleye Warehouse.

"For all the cardboard boxes here, there's a weird lack of people working..."

"Didn't you hear? Robots took their jobs! Welcome to the future!"

"And now a word from our sponsor: Grizzco Industries is hiring. Apply now!"

"As much as I adore the current news broadcast, it couldn't hurt to add a little Sandy Shoal into the mix. He'd really make the program come alive and say something like: Greetings love birds, I hope you're all enjoying this beautiful morning of romance. And for all of you single folk out there. What are you waiting for? Love is in the air, get out there, and start to mingle."

Now, this was the Cate I knew, sweet, innocent, and always taking every opportunity she can to crack one-liners.

"And that's all the time we've got!"

"Oh, wait, we have one more thing we forgot to mention!"

"Oh yeah, that totally slipped my mind."

"We're hosting a Ranked Battle competition today, whoever places first gets this magnificent looking Rainmaker trophy," Marina prattles, displaying the golden ornament for everyone to see.

"You better enter now. The brawl starts at noon, and if you're not there, you're a square!" Pearl adds condescendingly.

"Until next time...

"Don't get cooked... stay off the hook!"

"Don't get cooked... stay off the hook!"

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! The perfect way to spice up our monotonous schedule of Turf War and Ranked Battles."

Callie leaps down from the food truck and quickly scarfs down her crusty seanwich. She then performs various calisthenics to ease her tightened muscles, "And I know my cute boyfriend will definitely attend this ink-flinging competition with me."

You had me at alright.

"Yesss, this is so exciting. A contest based entirely off of Ranked Battles, it looks like they're really listening to the fans. I'm also super stoked to pwn some noobs too," Callie remarks, not realizing she's a noob as well.

Don't we need four people, I'm not sure they'll let us join with only two.

"Don't worry, babe, that's what my splat phone is for," Callie notifies, whipping out her cellular device from her bleached jeans.

You attempt to steal a glance at the small rectangular box buried within her fingers. Callie blocks the first set of symbols with her bulky case but finishes her code off with a 4-8-7 to enter into the virtual domain.

Huh, it's numbered, not lettered. Did she ever change it, or is it still the same in the future? Knowing she is alive now, I wonder if she was conscious at any point after today.

She brings the transceiver to her ear with a quirky smirk, "Hey Marie, yeah, yeah, I did my chores already, shut up, of course, we're on a date right now don't tease me, ...oh, you already heard, okay, let's go then, I'll see you soon, bye and stay fresh."

Even if we recruit Marie, we're still short one player.

"Don't worry, Marie's going to bring a friend of ours. Don't worry. You're definitely going to like her."

As you're standing in the glass chamber before the selection screen, you begin to ponder the digits of 487. Hmmm, there's no way Callie was born in 1987. Maybe it's an alphabet code, 4 = D, 8 = H, 7 = F. HOF, FOH, OFH. Now I'm just guessing. I need to be more vigilant to uncover the other three.

"Hey, Agent 4," Marie sounds from behind.

You turn around and witness a pack of girls approaching you.

There's Callie, decked out in all pink and also equipped with a fashionable pair of ray bands.

There's Marie, sporting her classic green and rocking a stylish hoodie.

And then there's a mysterious yellow-haired girl with neon-plated armor following behind them.

"Agent 4, meet Agent 3." Callie recites.

You deliver a warm welcome: Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Agent 4!

The long-haired girl refrains from speaking; instead, she hurls sharp daggers at you through her stern gaze. She also leaves your hand awkwardly suspended in the air, waiting to be shaken. Uh... was it something I said.

"No, she's just like this around new people. She'll warm up to you eventually. You just got to give her some time to get to know you."

After that embarrassing blunder, the four of you visit Sheldon's shop to suit up for the event. After careful consideration, you opt for a kensa splattershot pro vs. your standard tenaktek, sacrificing speed for more accuracy. Callie wields to her tried and true dapple dualies with a fresh coat of paint to complement her nails. Marie takes her primary weapon of choice, the slosher and Agent 3 cops an undercover brella at a low price.

Suddenly all the monitors in the plaza cut out and are replaced with a gruesome shark logo. A massive creature with a crooked smile approaches the video camera. A veil of darkness obscures the nefarious evildoer's face from the bustling crowd. The freakish abomination speaks with slobber trickling out of his mouth, "Hello, Inklings. I have a special treat for all of you. Unfortunately, I can't reveal the contents of my package just yet. But I assure you, it's an explosive event you won't want to miss—Ta ta for now, my little ink babies."

The audio system returns to presenting the stage rotations and advertising ink brand weapons.

The mob of squid kids begins to panic from the latest intercom, rushing around sporadically. Marie gets on top of the metal girder and tries to calm the masses. "We can't let them scare us guys. Come on; It's time to take a stand against those ruffians, once and for all. The show must go on, let's begin this ink slinging trial to show those punks."

"Now, who's with me?"

The group chants with insatiable furry to impress the pop idol. They even raise their plastic weaponry in the air for added effect. The Ranked Battle competition begins with a fire in the hearts of many. An assembly of exuberant squidlings floods the waiting platform, preparing for all-out paint warfare.

The first match sends you to Shellendorf Institute for a heated game of tower control. You and your team immediately head for the payload, leaping over ramps and plastic bumpers along the way. Agent 3 climbs the glass partition, as you, Callie, and Marie attack from head-on. You swing around the large floating column and splat some of the inklings riding on the side of it. Agent 3 uses her umbrella to glide down from the glass window onto the massive tower. Your team is currently in the lead, with Agent 3 holding control of the moving pillar. You continually hurl blobs of ink at the other side and stealthily take out the opposition.

The other team intends to push back with an ink storm and baller added into the fray. Agent 3 opens the brella above her head to block any ink from the threatening ink storm. Callie piles on shots towards the baller, but is not fast in time before the bomb explodes.

Even with a few unfortunate setbacks, the team's progression is mostly unchanged, and after a few good pushes, you eventually take the gold.

There's another frantic battle at Blackbelly Skatepark, with both teams struggling to hold the middle ground. Four members of the unit suddenly ambush you. Agent 3 is quick with assistance and pulls you close to her shield to keep you from taking any damage. Both of you annihilate the opposite group by using the umbrella's guard for protection.

It's a close match, with many failures and triumphs along the ink coated way. But you ultimately win the battle with a sixty-four percent victory.

Even with your team's lack of professional training and, at times, uncoordinated chemistry, you're still able to hold our own in a good set of 4v4 games. Within these starting fights, Callie utters a few noteworthy quotes that aid in your password snatching journey.

"Dang it, I missed it again. If I only had my seeker babies back, then I'd be able to obliterate the opposition with my wave of tiny boats. I'm sorry, but curling bombs and torpedos are just not the same."

Ooooh, it's Bruno M's latest single playing in the background. I love his music so much. Considering how much of a pop buff I am, this enchanting melody is sure to give our team the upper hand.

Oh no, I got a glob of ink on my meticulously tailored zebra print shirt. That's really unfortunate. I feel like zebras are my spirit animals.

Why is Zebras your spirit animal?

I don't know why, but it's kind of like my good luck charm. It's like keeping a four-leaf clover or a lucky rabbit's foot in your pockets. Since I do fit the jinx profile, I need to balance my unfortunate tendencies with some lucky ones. I like to think the stripes have a specific meaning to them too. It's like light and darkness, black vs. white, Chaos and order.

Callie's jinx tendencies seemed like they were wearing thin as of late, but she would still get mauled by a lion every now and again.

Okay, that's three different passcodes to try out. I don't know how they relate to 487, but they're still relevant.

Seeker - It wouldn't seem like a plausible option, especially for a girl's iPhone password. However, she did refer to them as her babies, so maybe it isn't so far fetched.

BrunoM - This one would definitely be a strong candidate, but Bruno M has kind of started on a downward spiral in his career. With the latest dirt on the pop star revealing he's been cheating, stealing, and using aggressive behavior. I doubt Callie would want to honor such a tragic memory on her iPhone screen.

Zebras - The speech she gave to quell my confusion really dived into her emotional insecurities. I can clearly imagine her inputting this code. Every time Callie is down on her luck or experiencing a miserable day at work, she can always look to this simple string of letters and feel the slightest bit of joy from it.

After a swarm of high octane battles, including wins and losses for splat zones and tower control, you sit with the girls on Manta Maria staring out to sea. The sun barely dips into the velvet blue ocean illuminating the sky in a fluorescent hue of orange and pink.

"Wow, what a rush. Those were some of the most intense battles I've ever taken part in."

Agent 3 overhear's Callie's comment and whispers in Marie's ear.

"She says you suck, Agent 4," Marie reports, after listening to Agent 3's muffled speech.

Okay, okay, at least I'm not a brella main.

"WOOOOAAAHHHH"

"OHHHHHHH SHIT, do you need some ointment for that burn."

Agent 3 engages in a glare off with you, folding her arms and excessively biting her lips. She was definitely not pleased by your remark and tried to display that feeling through her poor attitude. In all honesty, the brella proved more useful than other armaments through today's matches, so you were just lying with Agent 3 to see how snarky she would get. And it was pretty snarky!

You remove the pragmatic headpiece.

Wow, I really miss Clara.

Arthur, you're losing your memories.

I KNOW... I know, honestly, I've always kind of... wanted to lose my memories. After all of the pain and torture I've endured over these ten long years, I realized that I needed an escape. I just want someone to replace me. I don't care who it is; anything is better than living like this. I'll let them move for me, speak for me, and I hope they can be a better man than me.

Can they love for you?

...

No... They can't.

Now, what was it again? Was it Zebras or Tigers, sorry, my head is a little fuzzy.

It was zebras, so try that one.

What are we doing again? Where am I? Is this the Bowling Alley or the Pet Shop.

Arthur, I'm Callie. Don't you remember?

"Who? I'm sick and tired of hearing that name and hearing about this stupid phone too. I don't care anymore. I don't know who I am or what's going on anymore. What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? Camila? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? Caroline? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name? Cora? What's her name? What's her name? What's her name! What's her name? What's her name! What's her name? What's her name?! What's her name? What's her name!? What's her name! What's her name? WHAT'S HER NAME???"

Arthur starts inputting random passwords into the cellular device.

fxibek \- Enter

Wrong password X, two attempts remaining.

gyajhd \- Enter

Wrong password X, one attempt remaining.

sdhshx \- He hovers his finger over the enter button

...

...

...

...

...

You can't press it

Something prevents you from doing it...

You don't know what, but it's there.


	22. Chapter 22 Containment & Compassion

February 14th, 2020 -

Ready...

GO!

Mako's mart's aisles are adorned with pink hearts and pounds of chocolate. Everywhere you veered, it was a festive blend of sweet sustenance and roses. The evening shoppers were still in a rush to get their partner a present, making the battlefields even more of a hectic environment.

You fling your body off of the landing platform and join your teammates in a competition of Clam Blitz. Your first order of business was to gather up clams as quickly as possible. You circle the ramp of cereal, gathering five clams in one fell swoop. The other team's octo-brush wielder already has a football and comes soaring into your zone from the other side.

Agent 3 attempts to take the artistic inkling out but misses her mark with a few of her shots, ultimately breaking your team's barrier. Callie and Marie scurry back to the center to hold off the wave of clams. You splat a few players using the side route to chuck clams and even block another football from getting into the net. You were down seventy-five to one hundred, but the match had just started, and you did a solid job of holding off the fort for the time being.

Marie grabs the football spawning in at the base and rushes through a side route into the opponent's territory. She's able to lob the football at the other team's goal but is immediately killed afterward.

Callie sneaks up from the side, swiftly rolling in and tossing a burst of clams at the barrier. You follow suit with a Splashdown accompanying your arrival into the enemy team's base. You're able to get the number down to fifty before your opponents finally pick up the pace.

Agent 3 starts to lay down ink mines at multiple choke points for the opposition to activate. She also dispenses ink armor to her and the rest of her allies to give them the upper hand. It's a brief spurt of protection, but it helps Marie and Callie get to both the of the positions they want to be in.

"Get in there, you little rascal," The shark orders pushing Marie into her cell. "And tell annoying your friends to do the same."

"No, no, no, don't put them in here with me, argghhh," Marie groans.

"At least we're all together," Marina says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not mentally, though," Pearl realizes.

"Uggghhhh, why do I have to be stuck with this chick, she's probably gonna try to stab me in my sleep."

"Can it will ya, I'm trying to get some shut-eye," A mysterious girl hollers from the back of the cage.

"Who just said that and why does that voice sound so familiar."

"The name's Agent 3, you've probably heard of me. I'm kinda a big deal around these parts."

"Agent 3! It's me, Marie."

"Marie! What are you doing here?" Agent 3 asks, raising her eyepatch.

"Hey, That's my line."

"Ah, thank you, at least one of the people I'm with is actually sane. And your surprisingly more talkative than I remember."

"What's that suppose to mean, and yeah, I use to shy, but shy doesn't cut it in the apocalypse."

"It means that these two bozos are okay with stabbing people when they least expect it."

"If I recall correctly, you guys use to be at least friends with each other. Why don't ya start from the top, tell me what's really going on between you two."

Marie hurls a torpedo at another player flushing him out from his camping spot. Callie grabs a shopping kart from one of the customers. "Get in, babe. I have an idea."

She pushes you in the metallic kart towards the other team's headquarters. She let's go of the carrier, and you roll into their station with Suction Bombs and Splat Bombs attached to the metal kart. Marie tosses you a charged football, and you use the brief moment of your adversaries being stunned to sneak a football shot.

The goal breaks open, and the clam net is displayed in all its golden glory.

You, Callie, and Marie decimate the competition, continuously slinging clams into the hanging basket and knocking out foes. The team tries to recover, but they struggle to find there footing and make a collaborative effort to kick you out.

The score is now twenty to seventy-five. You were in the lead and one minute remaining on the clock. The battle wasn't over just yet, and the other team was quick to ensure that.

The player using an octo-brush speed into your camp with a set of nine clams behind him. Agent 3 attempts to snipe him again, this time from a better position. However, the boy evades her ink assault and seizes a tenth a clam. The kid circles around the frozen food section, trying to reach your goal.

Agent 3 peers through the scope and lines up her charger line with her rival. She releases a brief inhale and exhale, before gripping the trigger.

"Wow, that's quite the tale."

"I know! And somehow Agent 4 is crazy enough not to care about it anymore."

"No, he's learned to trust me over time. You don't have many friends in the apocalypse, and he also knows I've channeled my violent tendencies into other avenues. My ability in martial arts is quite impressive."

"I kind of have to agree with Ms. Psycho. It's hard to make new connections in this barren wasteland.  
"But what she did was unforgivable, how could you just let that slide."

"Agent 4 is just that type of guy."

Agent 3 is too nervous and misses her shot. Her shaky posture makes it impossible for her to recover from her mistake.

She throws down her weapon in a fit of frustration.

"There's something that he said to me that really stuck with me," Agent 3 details to the group.

"I can't do it. I can't ever do it. I'm always destined for failure," Agent 3 complains.

Arthur approaches Agent 3

"He said to me."

"Even when your down and you've been down for your entire life... You don't have to get up, and you can keep staying on the ground. Because if you're still alive, if you're still breathing, any day where you're not below the ground is a blessing."

You extract the VR equipment from your pupils.

I really said that... damn, I'm cool.

Yeah, and that's why Callie fell for you.

Callie... Callie, Callie!

I remember! I know why I'm here! And I think I know what the password is too!


	23. Chapter 23 Shark Tank

Viginti 92nd, 20XX -

That's what you think it is? Hmm, well, it's worth a shot, but your stupid ass has only one more attempt left until the phone accesses a built-in memory wipe. I would definitely be one hundred percent sure, because if you're not...

You can't ever see Callie again.

I'm ninety-nine percent sure.

That isn't one hundred.

Yeah, I have a tiny bit of doubt, and that's why I'm going to wait.

Well, you don't have long before Grizco is utterly decimated. You better get over there.

Yeah, I know, I'm going to catch the next train to Grand Splatral and hopefully find a way to meet up Marie and the gang.

"Ugh, stop being so kind to me. I'm not going to forgive you," Marie clamors.

"Yeah, I know, but I still want to try," Marina says, gripping her fist, holding a dish of dirt made casseroles.

"Hold on. I hear somethin," Agent 3 warns, silencing the rowdy group. "It sounds like... hammerhead tracks."

"Fang! What dastardly scheme are you up to now."

Fang opens the cage and... let's the four leave.

"What sort of trickery is this, releasing us from this cold, dank prison. It has to be a trap, don't fall for it girls," Agent 3 concludes.

"Nope, no tricks or gimmicks, you're perfectly free to go," Fang retorts.

"Whaaa? You're not going to try to kill us and feast on our flesh," Pearl questions.

"I may be a shark, but we aren't that barbaric. Come on; you guys have to get out of here before someone catches me trying to release you.

"So you're going against the wishes of your species. That's pretty bold. I have respect for that form of rebelliousness."

"Shut up, and get moving already, you don't have a lot of time before the guards come back. Stop dilly-dallying and get going, you fucking wankers."

"Okay, okay, geez harsh."

The division of girls leave behind their shackles and follow a path to the exit ramp.

"I hope that's what you wanted, Casey," Fang whispers, staring into a small locket wrapped around his chest.

——————————————————

As you appear from the subway, you're greeted by an influx of girls strategizing their next move.

_•_ There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you. Is that Agent 3? Hey! Long time no see.

Agent 3 reverts to her old self and refrains from articulating. You could tell she was nervous about speaking in front of you. Even with Agent 3 displaying a rebellious persona and trying to take charge most of the time, she was still that shy girl deep down inside.

Marie welcomes you with her loving arms, caressing your back like a mother reuniting with her child. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, I don't know what I would do with myself if you got hurt."

Well, I didn't come out entirely unscathed. Those railroad tracks pack quite the punch.

"It's okay. Your body is still mostly intact," Marie rejoices.

"Look who we met in the stockades, it's Agent 3."

Agent 3 awkwardly waves her hand at you, struggling to interact normally in your presence.

"And ugh, we're still attached to these two, Pearl and Ms. Stabby.

"Welcome back."

"Sup"

_•_ Um, you said something about being in jail, what's that all about, and how did you escape solitary confinement.

"We got caught by Fang's guards while we were attempting to escape the subway caverns. And then we got locked in cages for a couple of days, where we met Agent 3. She's usually more talkative, I promise. Then out of nowhere, Fang released us from the room of iron bars. I don't know why; he didn't even use any horrible pick-up lines on me."

"Maybe, he had a change of heart," Marina butts in.

"Can it ugly worm, it's not your chance to talk."

"I apologize for conversing when I wasn't supposed to."

"And now we're here, trying to plan out an ambush. It requires us to climb dangerous scaffolding and hazardous ledges to infiltrate the shark-loaded base. We also overheard that the sharks are planting powerful bombs throughout the facility. It's the same type of explosives that were detonated on Valentine's Day all those years ago. They're the same bombs that trapped Callie in a cryogenic freezing tube, and if we're not fast enough, they could lead to her demise as well.

_• _Marie, I think I know what the password is.

You whisper the intricacies of your plan to Marie, "Oh, that's good. That's definitely it."

I know, but I want to hold off for now. We still have time before we can call our situation dire.

"Yeah, and we'll have to be there when she gets out too, so just keep that password in the back of your mind."

Okay, I got it, Mam.

"Um, is anyone besides Marina trained in professional combat," Marie inquiries.

_• _I did fencing when I was high school.

"Well, that's good enough. You're on top floor duty."

The crew uses a blueprint document placed on an eroded piece of concrete to trace out their routes. All team members were tasked with defeating at least one of the fearsome patrolmen and slowing down the incineration process. You were the only ranger tasked with freeing Callie and escaping the building before time runs out. Your plan consisted of slipping in and out of the ventilation system and hiding in secretive ink patches.

Once everyone has been given an objective, you all put your hands in the center and create a chant.

"On the count of three, we shout For Callie," Marie explains.

"One," you put your hand over Marina's and Pearl's hand.

"Two," Agent 3 positions her hand on top of yours.

"Three," Marie completes the circle by depositing her hand into the fray.

"FOR CALLIE."

You and your ragtag group of popstars prepare to storm the enormous skyscraper. Your squadron uses the rafters and trusses, to infiltrate the base. Once inside the metal tower, the faction of females disbands into three groups. Marina and Pearl are tasked with exploring the lower floors. Agent 3 takes the middle area, and you and Marie penetrate the top.

Marie waves a crowbar the enemies, hoping to draw them away from their post. As she distracts a pair of watchmen, you sneak by her and enter into the lengthy stairwell. You scale mountains of stairs, counting the floors as you ascend each flight. 47, 48, 49...

You finally come in contact with the room that started all of this, the place where you fought so hard to save her—the fiftieth floor.

A message plays over the loudspeaker, "Greetings all sharks, please remove yourself from the premises immediately; the atomic eruption is scheduled in five minutes. That's five minutes, everyone."

You burst through the door and travel up another set of intimidating steps. You hurl your body up each flight, traveling at speeds relative to an Olympic sprinter. When you reach the control room, a gate in the back of the chamber blocks your quick advancements.

What was that string of numbers she entered? I wasn't really paying attention at the time.

Oh, wait, I know what I can do!

You strap on the VR machine and replay the scene from before.

Quindecim 48th, 20XX -

Marie grabs the microphone, "Guards, please revoke Agent 4's VR license. He is no longer permitted to enter this facility."

You grapple onto the swivel chair and force your body upwards. You then point a stern finger in Marie's direction.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told you there would be repercussions for your actions," Marie notifies.

You stiffen your extended finger. You warn her that if she fired you, you'd inform the company of her identity.

"What are you scheming Agent 4. You wish to work here after all of the torment you've endured. Callie had plenty of friends who'd be just as happy to oblige. Just fork over your role as VR tester and take up a position in the health and services department," Marie suggests.

No, you were willing to face any hardships to uncover the truth. And your first order of business was for Marie to tell you everything.

_•_ Okay, let's hurry this up.

You keep your fingers pressed on the fast forward button and skip through multiple sets of dialogue.

Marie had been concealing information for months. It's no wonder that people have continuously viewed her as the enemy. If Marie was ever to regain your trust again, she needed to reveal everything she's been hiding.

"There's one more thing I haven't told you about, but it will be easier just to show you," Marie says, shifting your attention to a hidden door in the back of the room. Broken machinery and cobwebs obscure the entrance.

_•_ You observe her input the information.

05 - 28 - 99. That's Callie's birthday! I shouldn't be surprised; Marie's just as caring and affectionate as her cousin.

You rush down various long-winded corridors, coming upon a colossal archaic door. You turn on the door's power just as Marie did, and step back to get a better view of the symbols. The characters on the door begin to illuminate, and the antechamber starts to vibrate as well.

You journey into the tundra of pipes and valves, scrambling towards an old tarp laid in the center of the room.

"Three minutes remaining," the loudspeaker chimes.

Okay, what was it again? Um, the password it was...

You seriously can't remember.

No, I just need time.

"Two minutes remaining."

I can't remember. I'm trying, but I forgot about it just like I did with Callie.

Callie!

You look up to the frozen figure and then glance back to the phone's virtual screen.

"One-minute remaining."

One particular memory comes into view:

You look over to Callie, nearing the end of the drop. The tears and snot running down your lips make it hard for you to release your final words:

"Callie, I love you."

You stare into Callie's deep cold eyes.

"Oh, Arthur," Callie smiles. "I love you too."

You input the code Arthur into the device and press enter.

Correct Password, the unfreezing process will now begin.


	24. Chapter 24 Hell’s Crossroads

Centum 100th, 20XX -

You were living in a nightmare. A world that stopped you from seeing the girl you loved and made you suffer through ten years of unruly depression. A world of tragedy. A world that couldn't change.

The lifeless Callie flops out the cylindrical tube with a surge of freezing water pouring out. Callie's eyes flutter open, and she slowly inspects the ancient scenery.

"Thirty seconds."

With no time to spare, you hook the numb Callie around your back and charge out of the archaic chamber. You secure Callie's cold feet with your fingers and lean forward during your run to prevent her from falling off.

Callie starts regaining her senses, touching and smelling the rear of your jacket. She struggles to recall her environment, continually tortured by blurry vision, and a lack of awareness. Even with Callie being in a state of mental shock, her body naturally wraps her arms around your neck.

You reach the deserted control room. Documents and torn records are randomly strung about the place. You spot a paper clip chain extended out the glass window. With no other forms of a quick escape, you tell Callie to "buckle up" and proceed to glide down the metal chain.

"Twenty Seconds."

You endure multiple small cuts along your fingers when descending on the metal rope. Callie's extra weight also makes it more laborious for you to keep your balance.

Callie tries to remember her identity, seemingly bewildered by the current circumstances. Even her grip on you is a bit shaky, she probably didn't know whether or not she could trust you.

"Ten seconds."

Your toes touch the tip of the wire-filled floor. You then hasten towards the large broken glass pane, grabbing a Grizzco branded parachute along the way. You accidentally drop the VR system, when trying to fasten the chute. When you finally get to the busted window, you realize your grave mistake. You turn around and dash towards the device, seizing the machine's tiny strap and clasping it around your finger.

_•_ Hold on, Callie. I have to grab someth-

"One"

The room erupts into a swarm of high-intensity flames. With Callie and the headpiece in hand, you race to the glass partition. A swell of flares creeps up from behind your back, with smoke and ash pushing you forward. You leap out the window, barely escaping the moving storm of heat.

You face a similar scenario to the one you experienced before. The world is quickly approaching you and your dazed girlfriend. However, you didn't need to use the helmet this time. The girl of your dreams was currently pinned to your stomach.

"Pull the chute," Callie mutters.

Did my ears just deceive me? It sounded like Callie was actually talking. It wasn't a computer software or a faded memory. It was... real.

"PULL THE CHUTE," Callie sounds.

You immediately yank down the thin string and watch as an enormous orange balloon unfolds. Your drop is ultimately halted by the giant Grizzco sailplane emerging, and Callie promptly celebrates.

"What's up Arthy, I haven't seen you since Monday, or maybe it was Tuesday, I don't really remember."

More like I haven't seen you in ten years. But I'll refrain from disclosing that information.

"Woah, what happened to Inkopolis. It looks so rundown and decayed. I'm at a loss for words."

While Callie intently focuses on the state of the city, you find yourself lost in her golden eyes, her real irises. You could stare at them for hours, with no hope to look away. You're so mesmerized by her lustrous jewels that you briefly forget about your surroundings.

"Hey, um, there's a lampost, uh Arthy, can you hear me?"

"Arthur! We're about to hit a-," Callie screams.

The parachute's twine wraps around the neck of the long iron light fixture and promptly dumps the two of you soaring individuals on the ground.

"Lamppost.. urgh."

You and Callie faint upon impact, your bodies collapsing onto a strip of solid pavement. When you awake, a group of ecstatic squids encircles you.

"Oh my goodness, you two made it. I'm so overjoyed, this is like a miracle," Marie gushes.

Marie embraces Callie in a firm hug, she's too scared to let her best friend go again. It was a short moment of serenity for the cold leader Marie as she revealed her real mushy side to the pack.

"I don't really know what's happening right now, but it seems good," Callie expresses.

"Get over here, Agent 4," Marie demands.

You share a compassionate group hug with the flustered girls, intentionally squeezing their ribs to lighten the situation.

"Okay, you're... a ...little tight, Agent 4."

Marie lets go of the intense clinch and commands Callie to award you with a sentimental hug, "I'll give you two a moment." You hold Callie in your arms, gently rubbing her chilled body. She buries her hair under your chin, gripping you're back for support. You wait a few moments before articulating, letting the hug last as long as possible.

You whisper in her frozen ear: I don't ever want to let you go.

"Me, either," Callie whispers back.

"Okay, so, I can't be the only one who's confused about this whole apocalyptic city thing. Did I miss something, or are we in the middle of a really good Halloween party," Callie ponders.

"Come along, I'll explain everything on the way," Maire details.

——————————————————

Centum 101th, 20XX -

**Road of Lust** -

The group reunites at an abandoned junkyard, repurposed as a squid training ground. A company of warriors uses a stack of tires and overturned oil drums for target practice. It was a surprisingly well-maintained fort, considering the apocalypse's lack of organization and careful coordination.

You approach Pearl's school bus covering, stepping over glass pieces, and broken axles. You enter through the tiny door positioned near the rear of the vehicle. Inside, a peppy girl is making her bed and fluffing up her pillows. Her pajama wear consisted of a comfy cream and dawn-tinted sweater along with a pair of fuzzy booty shorts to keep her rump warm.

"Oh, you scared me, Agent 4. How's the apocalypse been treating you," Pearl greets.

Better than usual, but unfortunately I have some terrible news for you.

"What is it? Did Callie break up with you? Cause that's not necessarily terrible."

That would be beyond terrible. No, you're on lookout duty for tonight.

"Oh, great, that's totally not gonna be a bore."

"Maybe you can join me to pass the time," Pearl suggests, batting her eyebrows.

I don't know, Callie might not let me, you know how jealous she gets.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Ughhhh. Okay! I'm going to go to bed now."

But it's only six o'clock, and there's still plenty of daylight left.

"I'm going to try and catch a few z's before I have to do my shift," Pearl informs, pushing you out of the shelter.

Come on, you can't stay up a little bit longer.

"Read my lips, going... to... sleep."

Okay, okay, I'll leave already. But you're really going to miss out, I think we're roasting smores later.

"I'll be fine, now you go and hang out with Callie."

Pearl forces you out of the canopy with a hefty push. She then rolls up in her sleeping bag and turns off the nearby lamp. She proceeds to cry into her mattress, gripping the edges of the foam and burying her soft tears into the air pockets.

_•_ You step back in.

Hey, I think I left my backpa-

_•_ You notice her crying.

Are you okay, what's wrong?

"It's nothing, I'm crying tears of joy from escaping that dastardly facility."

Pearl, what's wrong? You can tell me. I won't judge you, I promise.

"Urgh, I don't know; I don't want to tell you."

Tell me what?

"I like you... I... have a crush on you."

...

I... know, I remember. And I'm sorry.

"You're not sorry, you're just saying that," Pearl claims, wiping her puffy eyes.

I don't know why you like me. I don't get it. I don't deserve your affection, I don't deserve anyone's affection.

"I just like you. You're heroic, handsome, understanding, kind, and funny. I like the way you style your hair, the way you rock that yellow vest. I like everything about you."

You really like the way I style my hair. I work so hard on it in the mornings.

"Yeah, it makes you look super cute."

Pearl, look ah... that's flattering and all, and I like you too, you're one of the cutest girls I've ever seen. You're smart, sassy, caring, and have some of the cutest eyes to boot. But I could never turn my back on Callie, not after all the suffering I've endured to find her.

"You really like me," Pearl gushes.

Look, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who will acknowledge those qualities, someone that can make you smile when you're down, someone who will treat you better than you can ever imagine. Someone like...

"You"

No, ...ah, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like oh, nevermind.

"Honestly, I think I'm okay with things being like this."

You you... are! How?

Yeah, I just wanted you to feel the same way. And now that I know you do. I can be happy, happy that you're into me.

Well, ah, um... I don't understand why that's a good thing, but just don't go blabbing it around camp. I can't lose Callie's affection, not after I just found her again.

"Don't you worry, I hear karma works in mysterious ways."

Ah...Yep, does it ever.

So you're okay with me dating Callie. You're not going to keep crying, because I don't want to see you in tears anymore. You definitely deserve better than a guy like me.

"I'll stop crying, just hearing you call me all of those wonderful names brings a smile to my face."

...I don't know what you see in me, I really don't.

"You'll understand one day, Agent 4..."

"You'll understand."

**Road of Envy **-

"You requested me, Marina. I'm a little busy with preparing for tomorrow's invasion, so I hope this only takes a minute," Marie advises.

"Come and sit on this pile of pipes with me," Marina requests.

"Ugh, can I search you first, so I at least feel safe to sit down?" Marie asks.

"By all means."

"What's this in your jacket pocket."

"Is that a Squid Squad CD... I love their music."

"Oh, you do. I love them too. The male singer is really handsome."

"I know right, I got to meet him once."

"You did! What happened?"

"Just a little bit of chatter, but I could totally tell he was into me."

"That's so cool, I wish I could meet him too, I wish I could meet all of them, I love their voices, they all sound so angelic."

"Maybe, I could bring you to them sometime."

"Really, you would do that for me."

"...Yes, I would do it for you."

**Road of Pride **-

"Cod, why did I agree to this, I hate speeches."

"Hey, Agent 3, are you ready for your speech? It's almost time," Callie queries.

"Oh, ho ho I can't do it, I can't do it, I'm way too nervous," Agent 3 stifles.

"Come on, you got this. Don't sell yourself short," Callie motivates.

"Nope, I'm terrible at this sort of thing. How did I get myself in this situation in the first place?"

"Because Marie believes in you, she thinks you can rise to the occasion and deliver a star-stunning speech. And she's also too lazy to do it herself."

"Look, I know what you're going through, I've tried to run away too, run away from my greatest fear," Callie narrates.

"What happened, did you end up back where you started?"

"No, It tracked me down and chased me through Inkopolis' gorgeous city streets on Christmas night. It never left me. He never left me."

"You shouldn't run away from your fears because it'll only catch up to you one day. And once you embrace it, the fear subsides.

"Agent 3 to the stage. Calling Agent 3 to the stage."

"Urghhh, I'm not ready yet. Please, don't do this to me."

"Relax, Agent 3, you'll be fine. Just calm down and focus on your breathing.

"Calm down, okay, calming down."

Agent 3, leaves through the ripped screen and surmounts a ladder before emerging on top of a dilapidated firetruck.

"Stay calm, you can do this."

"Calm."

"Greetings squids... cough* cough*."

Callie gives Agent 3 a thumbs up from behind a shattered Volkswagen.

"We, we... can't let this stand!" Agent 3 says, gripping her notes. "We can't let them do this anymore. We've... been their little guinea pigs for far too long," Agent 3 cries, throwing down her speech.

"Now it's... it's... it's our goddamn turn! Our turn to take what's rightfully ours! To release our friends and rebuild... society. We can do it. If we all work together, if squids and octolings, if rivals, if friends and foes unite. Then we can... beat them, we can put an end to their reign of tyranny. We shouldn't be scared of Great White, he's just a myth, an urban legend, he's probably too afraid to even show his... dumb face. He's a coward, but we aren't. We're strong, we're confident, we can do anything we put our minds to."

Now, who is WITH ME? Who will stand tall? Who will fight for their friends, family, and their loved ones?

_•_ I WILL

"I will, I will, I will, I will," The mob chants.

"That's the spirit. Come on, we need more people to fight."

"I will, for my friends," Callie shouts.

"I will, for my family," Marie screams.

"I will, for the ones I love," Pearl squeals.

"I will, for those I've hurt," Marina yells.

"And I will, for all the kind people I've met," Agent 3 whispers.

"In the morning, we invade that crummy amusement park and release all our friends from captivity. Now let's get some rest before the main event. This meeting is now over." Agent 3 vocalizes, delivering a powerful end to her address.

**Road of Wrath** -

It looks like she's not showing up. She probably dumped you for a more muscular-looking guy.

Would you just go away already?

I'll be gone soon. All that medication and exercise your getting is bound to push me away.

I haven't used the VR helmet in days; I thought you'd be gone by now. Oh, there she is, she's almost nearing the top. It looks like you lose this round.

Ugh, I'll win someday you annoying little brat. I'll always be in the back of your head criticizing you.

Yeah yeah, whatever.

Don't treat me that way, you piece of sh-

"Agent 4, huff puff* I'm here, I just had to give Agent 3 some pointers on public speaking," Callie apprises.

Callie sits down with you on a cliff face that overlooks a rampant junkyard. An array of inklings sit on tires that surround a massive car fire. They chat about stories from the good old days, the days before the awful bombing incident occurred. They even roast marshmallows and play charades to pass the time, just like activities their younger selves would perform.

You stare off into the ever-expanding universe with Callie locked in between your fingertips. A shooting star lingers from above.

"Wanna make a wish," Callie reports, submerged in your left shoulder.

Yeah...

Everyone that night felt ten years younger. It was almost as if time itself had been rewinded. Like we were living in the VR world, without bulky helmets or clumps of wires attached to our skulls. It was a world that you and Callie both existed in. A world that could change.

I wish for world peace.


	25. Chapter 25 Hook, Line, & Seeker

November 25th, 2010 -

**Road of Sloth** -

"Blimey, look at that ship, it's fuckin massive mate. I ain't ever see anything like it. I would have to do a heck of a lot of harpooning before I could afford that priceless trinket," Fang sighs.

"Sir, how many times have we told you. Please do not touch the glass display case," The irritated worker hollers.

"Bite my tongue, lassie. I didn't mean to do you any harm. I was just too mesmerized by the ship's elegant design, it's sapphire and emerald trimmings, and even it's angel white sail flapping to the wind.

"Are you going to buy it or not?"

"No, no, no, NO, a payment for the real thing would take me several lifetimes to fulfill. But I wouldn't mind taking home this cute little model. Like really, how can this cheaply assembled ship model cost?

"Well, let's see that cheaply constructed ship is actually manufactured from a specific type of wood. It's also Read Beard's signature ship. Not to mention the product is in mint condition, being never removed from its packaging. Considering all those details, I would hazard a guess for about 10,885,800 in cash.

"Uh... can I at least purchase the instruction booklet?"

"I'm afraid that's another million."

"Okay, I get it, I get it. You probably jacked up the price, so I can't get my grubby little mitts on it. Well, mark my words, Sally."

"It's Susan"

"One day, I will get that ship, and you can't do anything to stop me.

**Road of Gluttony** -

Fang downs his sorrows in a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy. Even with the dreary weather, Fang tries to keep his family's spirits high for Thanksgiving. Fang raises his glass, demanding the attention of the whole table. "I'm glad everyone could make it here today. Even Uncle Carlos and Diana traveled a long way to be here. And that means something. We might be going through a financial crisis right now, and we might not ever get our TV back. But we're the Gritters for pete sake. We can make the impossible happen and conquer this simple money issue."

The small crowd of turkey eaters appears slightly inspired by Fang's thoughtful words.

"Is everyone with me."

"YEAH"

The group clinks their glasses together, chanting the phrase, "For the Gritters."

The gluttonous sharks proceed to gobble up half of the table in a frantic food frenzy. Fang sits displeased with his cousin's behavior, wishing them to show a little bit of shark decency. He also becomes a prisoner of his mind, contemplating how he could pay the rent next month.

A little girl with braids tucked beneath her fins manages to free Fang from his anxious trance. "Daddy, daddy, did you get the ship."

"Ship? I don't know what you're talking about, sweetie."

"You promised you'd get me Captain Red Beard's ship for my birthday."

"Oh, well, about that."

"No excuses this time, you pinkie promised me."

"Casey, I'm..."

Her grumpy face intensifies.

"Totally going to get you that ship for you."

"Yaaay! That's the spirit. Thank you so much, daddy."

"Yeah, you're um welcome," Fang says, engaging in a guilty hug.

"That's why you're the best daddy."

"I know, I know. But..."

Casey runs away, clicking her heels from happiness.

"Casey, I'm... broke."

——————————————————

November 26th, 2010 -

**Road of Greed** -

"Eyy, the sky looks ideal for some good old fashioned sailing with your old pop," Fang notes.

"It's pretty cloudy out, and the sun just disappeared behind the clouds," Casey comments.

"I know, isn't it fantastic weather, perfect for fishing."

Casey rolls her eyes at her father's raw enthusiasm and proceeds to strap on her life vest with a quick tug, "Ugh, why do I have to wear this thing, dad, it's way too tight."

"The tighter, the better. And trust me, for the rough seas we'll be encountering, you'll want to keep it on—safety first.

"Daddy, you're too paranoid."

"You're not paranoid enough, the seas are a dangerous place, I wouldn't be so careless," Fang familiarizes, lifting the metal anchor.

"Why are we going fishing anyway, daddy, isn't it the day after Thanksgiving supposed to be for relaxation, not work."

"We'll be resting on the starboard side. Trust me; you'll love it."

"Okay, fine, I guess one trip can't hurt."

"And after this excursion, I'll buy you that esteemed ship you wanted," Fang adds, handling the wheel.

"Oh, really, thank you! It looks so pretty from the pictures."

"Yep, after I sell a few fish, of course, I'll get you that prized trinket in no time."

"Okay, draw the sail lassie. Let's get this fishing day started."

Casey opens the sail and releases the knot from the dock. Fang operates the ship's motor, sending the vessel into the great beyond. The boat crosses the vast ocean with spirit in its step, climbing large waves and leaping over rocks.

Casey stares out into the gleaming sunlight, her body radiating like an angel in the hot sun. The fearsome wind continually pushes the ship's sail in a gruesome battle for control. Fang steers the mighty automobile with a simple wooden wheel.

The powerful craft enters a sun-baked sky, and Fang readies one of his fishing nets. The net is dispersed beneath the rocking waves, snagging an assortment of various types of fish. Fang reels in the rope web and tosses another empty mesh towards the bustling waters. This time, the fish count is significantly less than before but still enough to get the job done.

"Wow, that's a lot of fish. How much do you get a day?"

"Oh, ten times this, this is a small portion compared to what I usually get. I often rake in thousands of fish per day."

"Thousands! Are you bluffing again?"

"No, I assure you that statement isn't a fallacy—Captain's honor."

"I can't ever tell with you. But I've come to expect that. You are my dad, after all."

"Hey, um, what's this harpoon for, it kinda looks out of place for this small fishing liner?" Casey remarks.

"That's for the big boys. Whales, dolphins, Krakens, you know the bigger ones. I've never had to use it bu-

"Noooo, don't shoot the dolphins, they're so innocent."

"Okay, maybe I'll lay off the dolphins, just for you."

The cruiser makes its way through some cumbersome waves. The crew experiences a short rain shower followed by a rush of darker clouds beginning to build. The frequent surge of dewdrops increasingly darkens the color of the water. The wooden craft is knocked around numerous times before Casey speaks up, "Don't you think we should head back now; it's getting a little um stormy."

"Nonsense, it's just a little rain shower, plus I don't have enough fish to buy you that ship yet. But a few more batches of fish could do the trick."

"Dad, I care about our well-being over some plastic ship. The waters don't look safe enough to continue."

"Casey, if I don't purchase that ship for you, then you won't talk to me, you won't go on adventures with me."

The massive glacial waves quickly escalate in magnitude. Fang struggles to maintain the ship's forward motion, seemingly snagged in between two directions.

"Daddy, I love going on adventures with you."

"What happened last time I didn't buy you that limited edition art book."

"I stopped talking to you," Casey shamefully responds.

"Yeah, and what do you think is going to happen this time if I don't fulfill your desires. I'll tell you what; I'm going to be a lousy parent. You'll leave me just like she did."

"Dad... I'll never leave you."

A lightning bolt strikes a nearby lighthouse.

"Okay, let's turn this sucker around. No more chit-chat, it's time I get this baby home."

Fang grips the steering wheel, and Casey mans the sail. The two hop over assailing waves and lethal tides. The boat slowly dips into an ever-forming abyss, occasionally popping out of the pit. The lightning mixes with the sound of thunder concocting a scary backdrop for the scene.

An enormous Kraken bursts from deep below the surface, latching onto the ship. It wraps its slimy tentacles around the mast and suffocates the boat in mid-air. Casey attempts to pry one of the Kraken's appendages from the timber, "Casey, what are you doing? Don't get close to that monster."

"What? I can't hear you over th-"

The beast grips onto Casey's torso and waves her around in the air. As she's flailing, she screams for her father to rescue her.

"Take me, not her," Fang shouts, readying the harpoon.

"Hold still, ya bloody wanker."

Fang fires the harpoon gun at the creature.

Fang accidentally pierces his daughter.

"Casey, CASEY. No, no, no."

The beast drops Casey's almost lifeless carcass on the deck of the ship.

"Stay with me, honey, daddy will save you," Fang promises, tending to her injuries.

"Dad... I love you. You didn't need to buy me that... ship. I just wanted you to be the better... parent. I wanted mommy to regret leaving you," Casey mutters, struggling to breathe.

"CAAASSSEYY, STOP. NO, NO, NO. Stop this fucking nightmare. Please, you can't do this to me. Please."

"Goodbye... daddy."

The Kraken sinks below the waves, with ship pieces still attached to the monster's rough tentacles. The raging whirlwind subsides, and the sun returns to the cold, bleak sky.

"Curse you squids," Fang cries, gripping the handrail.

"Curse you godforsaken squids. You little bastards deserve to pay, you deserve to suffer, you deserve to rot in fucking hell," Fang utters with tears streaming down his troubled complexion.

Fang releases a blood-curdling howl into the dawn-washed sky.

"I'll get you scumbags one day, mark my... words."

"...One day."


	26. Chapter 26 Devil's Advocate

Date Unknown -

01000110 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01101001 01101100

A torrent of high-speed motor vehicles trails through the vast, ever-expanding desert. Each car sports a heap of spikey decor and glorious emblemed flags—the karts continually fling themselves over rocky obstacles and treacherous sandhills. In the race to the amusement park, many spin-outs and accidents occur. However, team morale doesn't waver, with most squids still engaging in battle cries.

"WOOOMMMYYY," They all shout in a synchronized fashion.

"We're almost there, just hold out a little longer," Marie orders, gripping her steering wheel and making numerous zigzags with her 1973 Ford Falcon XB GT.

"I can see their base right over the mountain top," Callie shouts, peeking through a telescope. "Judging by their lack of defenses, and overall bewildered demeanor, it looks those cowardly sharks weren't anticipating our arrival."

You step on the gas with a furious gleam in your eyes. You push your automobile to its limit, reaching speeds of 100 and 120 mph. You were moving like a speeding bullet, piercing through mounds of sand and overturned gravel. A massive cloud of smoke forms behind you, enveloping the other riders in a hazardous haze. With you moving at such high speeds, it became a challenging feat to maneuver the metal car. However, with Callie and friends by your side, you felt absolutely unstoppable.

You and your band of heroes reach the abandoned amusement park. A neglected sign hangs above the crumbly entrance: FUN LAND - "Where all dreams go to die."

This park reeked of familiarity. You remember the layout of FUN LAND from front to back. It was like a bad dream that wouldn't end, a nightmare where all your friends were trapped and couldn't escape.

A shark overhears the commotion of migrating tires and quickly alerts the rest of the guards. The two parties then engage in an ink flinging frenzy, injuring and harming the lives of many. The squadron of fearless squids uses their spiked vehicles as battering rams, attempting to push beyond the iron gate. Once the metal barrier collapses from too much pressure, the army inklings storm into the base. "Fall back, fall back," a shark leader declares. The battalion of sharks heeds their general's instructions and retreat into their camp.

"We're doing it! We're really doing it!" Agent 3 announces in disbelief.

The battle's not over yet. We've still got a long way to go.

The steel gate opens, and a monstrous Gatling gun is revealed. The sharks proceed to aim the terrifying weapon at the group of sea creatures. The inklings flee from their cars, choosing to hide behind cover. The whale-sized Gatling gun charges before releasing its acidic bullets into the mob. The shots melt their way through the vehicles, quickly diminishing the squid's amount of cover.

Marie waits for the sharks to reload the acid rifle and then commands a counter-attack, "Wait for it, wait for it... okay..."

"NOW"

All the squids activate their special moves, producing a graffiti nightmare for the opposition: Ballers roll into battle. Ultra Stamp users sling their hammers. Tenta Missile wielders launch rockets into the air. Bomb rushers lob explosives over the gate. Ink storms and large ink bubbles bounce around the arena. Sting Ray mains cross their beams, ink Armor is dispensed, inkjets, splashdowns, booyah bombs, everything you had all thrown at the enemy.

The sharks get pushed back even further, scattering into the park for protection. The heroic cavalry chases after the staggered sharks, using their speed and agility to their advantage. However, the crafty sharks don't back down. The cunning crooks use funhouse mirrors to disorient the competition and operate a giant dislodged Ferris wheel to trample unsuspecting squids.

Charger's keep the gruesome criminals at bay, quickly peeking out of cover to deliver a deadly long-range shot—Roller's use their stealth and paint flinging ability to wipe out waves of sharks. Blasters and Shooters take to the front lines, absorbing the most damage for the team.

Chemical fights transpire on the carousel, the haunted house, and even in the waiting queue of the Kraken. Each brawl becomes more destructive than the last, with the sharks gradually restocking in ammunition. Slosher's and Brella's use their tricky gimmicks to confuse their opponents, and Gatling gunner's charge their weapons halfway and release a surge of chlorophyll for maximum efficiency.

The company of rebels pushes beyond the chair swing and hammer rides, entering into the more fantasy section of the park. Spires and pillars become swarmed with ink throughout the battle.

Callie stops hurling tusche, instead, opting to take in her current environment. She seems perplexed by the decomposed rides and old park props still lying around, "What happened here? This used to be a child's paradise."

The sharks happened here, and they'll destroy more of your childhood if we don't stop them.

Callie remains far too focused on the disarray of the park to compete in the fight. She continually tumbles over rocks when moving in and out of cover. It must have been difficult for her to adjust to this wretched world. All but a minute ago, she was enjoying the valentine's festivities and savoring the smell of hot cocoa. Now she's fighting a war in a gloomy city that's on the cusp of falling into obscurity.

You, too, had tackled the same psychological predicament. It was the same difficult pill to swallow. There was no going back to the peaceful world you once knew. Thanks to the fiendish sharks and their destructive tendencies, all you could do now is hope that society could be rebuilt. Maybe not restored to its former glory, but just enough so it can stand on its own.

You spot Colonel Fang heading into the rundown observation tower. You proceed to follow him and enter into the staff elevator before the steel doors close.

"Oh good, it's you," Fang praises.

"I've been looking for you for quite some time now. Although you always seem to be out of reach."

Why are you looking for me?

"Because from what I've seen on the battlefield. You outperform your friends in the skill and wit department. You're the only one who can defeat Great White, and stop all of this petty nonsense."

Why are you helping me? Last time I checked, we were enemies.

"Well it's funny, you guys actually remind me of my daughter. You're all bright, ambitious, and have a knack for trouble. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier, but I could never harm anyone that reminded me of her. Not after what happened on the sea."

"I also want to try and repay you for my crude actions. As a member of the Gritters, I sincerely apologize for my unsatisfactory behavior. I just sometimes get a little too into my role as a rough and stern general."

Fang's plight about his daughter did seem genuine. However, it didn't make sense for someone like Fang to flip sides so quickly. He was one of the leading proponents in causing the apocalypse. He was one of the men who assisted with the bombings, even organizing multiple attacks himself. He was one of the people who took Callie away from you. There was no forgiving his actions, no matter much he tried to help. He already made up his mind ten years ago.

As Fang explains his plan, the elevator ascends a multitude of floors. The higher you climbed, the less room you had to turn back. You were about to face off against the fabled Great White. The man of few words, who was feared by all who inhabited the apocalypse. You could feel your heart racing, your skin twitching. It was a new form of nervousness you had never experienced before.

"Hey! Laddie, can ya hear me?"

"Come on, get the sand out of your ears."

Oh, sorry, what were you saying again?

"I was saying that you have to use the element of surprise. Stealth is your best friend in this battle. Oh, and don't get too close to that vermin either; his melee attacks are extremely powerful. Also, watch out for his laser cannon attack; that thing is no joke. Okay, now did you get all that?"

I think so.

"Good, I think you're ready."

The elevator reaches the top floor.

Your heart sinks to the bottom floor.

The granite doors shuffle open, followed by a small dinging sound.

"Good luck! You're going to need it."

You step out of the compression tube in a slightly panicked manner. You slowly investigate the area, looking over torn furniture and shredded boxes. You hobble your way through the labyrinth of rotten food, each step feeling more cumbersome than the last. You enter into a small living room area and begin to inspect the scenery. A pair of Knights occupy the right wall, with a collection of artillery hanging over the hefty soldiers. Multiple sea creature's heads reside above the fireplace, evoking a strong sense of dread. The only head missing out of the many plaques was the head of a squid.

A prized trophy sits on top of the fireplace. The trinket draws in the most attention out of any other item in the room. On closer examination, the piece housed green and blue trimmings along with a beautifully designed crystal white sail.

It was unmistakably Red Beard's ship.

Suddenly, a lamp falls over, drawing your gaze to a small rodent sneaking around the premises. You swallow your perpetual fear and continue on your perilous quest into the control room. Bits of research data and graphs are all spread out on the floor. A massive dark shadowy figure waits by the edge of the chamber. The behemoth sits in a large office chair, monitoring the conflict emerging below.

You approach the giant darkened entity with a level of caution.

You keep moving towards the creature, continually pacifying yourself. To stop panicking, you try to think about something to distract yourself.

Um, think, think... think about... her.

Think about Callie

Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay...

As long as I'm with her.

You sneak up to the monster and deliver a mighty blow to his right shoulder.

The beast refrains from turning around.

You attempt it once more, this time with a wider swing, but ultimately see no results.

You step in front of the massive beast and stop dead in your tracks.

The sight you witnessed was positively baffling. It made absolutely no sense. You didn't know what you were looking at.

The shadowy figure wasn't a massive monster, it was the front of a boat, held up by a hockey stick and a few basketballs.

"Haha, you should've seen the look on your face," Fang snickers.

I.. I don't understand. What's going on here? Where's Great White?

"There is no Great White; there never was a Great White."

What?

"You heard me! There is no Great White; I'm the true mastermind behind this project. I'm the true incarnation of evil, the one who's been pulling all the strings. I came up with the fib of Great White to scare the shark populous into submission. And as you can see, those bloody buffoons fell for it," Fang reveals.

"The fear of the unknown is so much more potent than people realize. If people believed in a myth or fabricated monster, their own imagination would be their worst enemy. That's why I created the tale of Great White, so people could cower in fear at an illusory entity. Of course, rumors and gossip helped me do the trick, giving the story that legendary status. I must thank Pearl and Marina with assistance in spreading the word."

Why did you let them free? Wouldn't that just hinder your operation?

"It was all an elaborate trick to make you guys trust me. And judging by your presence in this room, it seems as if my plan worked perfectly. I wanted you to find out the truth while your friends were slaughtered before you. I want you to experience the same grief and frustration I felt on the sea, all those years ago."

So all the stuff you said about us reminding you of your daughter was a lie.

"No, not necessarily, but that's beside the point. It's time I tangle with the legendary hero himself," Fang says, extracting out two swords from the weaponized knights. He tosses you one of the steel daggers and prepares to engage with you in sword combat.

The two of you cross sabers, winding and binding the two blades. You work your way up to the rooftop, slinging and slashing at each other on the stairwell. Fang uses his momentum to spin into a backward flourish. You counter his advancements with some basic blocks and also attempt to intimidate him with an overhead strike. He predicts your swift motions and promptly dodges the assault. You exchange swings back and forth, engaging in a dance of swipes over the city of Inkopolis.

Fang becomes fed up with the strenuous routine of steel and performs a baseball-bat like swing hoping to knock you off the tower. However, in his heated aggression, he accidentally telegraphs his attack, allowing you to go in for a quick stab.

Fang receives a sizable gash below his right appendage. He changes hands due to his injury, wielding the weapon with his less dominant hook hand. You feel the pressure of the sword, manipulating the large knife to your will. You perform multiple static blocks, protecting you from falling into the chilling vista below.

Fang knocks your saber out of your hand and corners you at the end of the tower. He holds the blade up to your throat. "Any last words," Fang grumbles.

I'm sorry, Callie.

"What? What did you just say?

I'm sorry, Callie. Even after ten years of darkness and tragedy, I still love you. Ever since you disappeared, I've been in utter misery. I couldn't stop clinging to the past and wishing for your safety. But now I realize what you would've wanted me to do with all that time. You would've wanted me to be happy and always crack a chipper smile.

Fang lowers his sword, "Ten years... try twenty, you bastard."

Fang readies his weapon and whips it around his body.

You close your eyes and take in a deep breath. You were finally at peace and could accept any fate that becomes you.

Fang chucks his sword off the balcony and proceeds to shake his head. His cape flutters in the wind as he plops down on the edge of the sky piece. "Look at all those incompetent idiots, they can't do anything without my command."

Fang watches as a swell of paint decimates his highly-trained army. The power of chemistry and teamwork were no match for the frightful heathens. The cages open with a wave of familiar faces pouring out. Crusty Sean, Annie and Moe, Bisk, and Jelfonzo come out to greet their saviors. Sheldon, Flow, Spyke, Judd, and Li'l Judd also make their debut on the front lines, fighting with packs of inklings.

"It's over," Fang chuckles while he slams the ground. "Everything I've worked for, everything I've accomplished, and it's... over, Fang sighs.

"I think I want to be with her now," Fang sorrowfully admits.

Your wife

"No, Casey, my daughter."

I understand. I have someone I care about too.

"I... might jump."

You know you won't survive the fall.

"That's the point."

Oh, Jesus. Don't do it, that's never the answer.

"It's my choice, not yours."

Yeah, but it's the wrong choice.

"There's no one left for me. There's no one I care about anymore. The only person I care about died a long time ago."

"It should've been me in the Kraken's cold grasp. I should've died that day, back when I was young, heroic, and good-hearted. Now I'm just a shell of my former self, fueled by malice. I'm surely not going to heaven after the countless crimes I've committed, but I'd rather live in hell than walk across this barren wasteland anymore."

You know it's not the answer. Come on, you know that as well as I do. Do you really think Casey would've wanted that? Do you think she would ever let you jump?

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Fang laughs.

"She would want to keep living, to keep fighting through the pain."

"Thank you, lad, I know what I must do now."

You turn around, heading near the opposite side of the tower: That's good cause suicide is never the answer. You shift back around and notice a peculiar sight.

Fang is gone.

Did he jump or use the exit ramp?

Something tells me I'll never know the answer.


	27. Chapter 27 Angel’s Prophet

May 5th, 2030 -

"Where is he? Where's Agent 4?" Callie calls.

"I don't know I haven't seen him," Marie responds.

Callie works her way through a mob of people, questioning for the titular hero, "Does anyone know, come on, please this is urgent. I need to see if he's okay," Callie enforces.

"He's probably fine."

"I'm not sure. I can't help you."

"Sorry, I was focusing on the battle," The crowd of victorious squids informs.

Callie becomes increasingly antsier as she rifles through the masses. Agent 4 wasn't anywhere in sight, almost as if he completely vanished from the scene. Callie starts blaming herself for not watching and keeping track of Arthur. She felt as if she had taken his presence for granted.

"Come on; he has to be here somewhere. I won't rest till I find him," Callie shouts.

Three days later...

"We're gathered here today to honor and pay tribute to the deceased Agent 4. We also desire to express our love and admiration for the fallen soldier. Today is a tragic day for many, living with the pain of Agent 4 not being present within this world. However, we shall not let that deter us from our regularly scheduled lives. We must concentrate our efforts on rebuilding society for the glory of mankind. If we are swayed from those duties by Agent 4's untimely demise, then we are failing his wishes."

"In the eyes of many, Arthur Todd was a hero who put the lives of his friends before his own, displaying selfless acts of heroism. In prayer, we can connect with Arthur, and thank him for all the good he's done for the community. All the friends and allies Agent 4 has made along his journey are all here today to give a few words..."

Pearl takes to the podium, and peers over at the closed casket.

"Ahem, Agent 4, was born in 1991 and died... in 2030. He was dashing, bold, in truth, everything I wanted. I'm sorry to admit this here, but... I had a gigantic crush on him. But alas, he didn't reciprocate my feelings. Instead, he had fallen for another spunky pop idol, someone who I tried so hard to beat."

"You can't win them all, can you? Sometimes, people just don't feel the same way. And you have to learn how to accept that. But even today..."

"I still love him, but...

"I want what's best for him. Whatever makes him smile."

Pearl looks at Callie directly in her eyes.

"And if that means for him to be with you. Then so be it. I know you'll take care of him."

"But he's dead," Callie mutters quietly.

"Agent 4 is not dead," Pearl reprises.

"I know he's okay. I know he's still safe. There's no discernible proof that he's truly gone from this world."

The rowdy pack of inklings discusses the validity of Pearl's testimony. They turn to each other, whispering ideas and possible theories.

"Come on, think about it. Aren't we jumping the gun here? Why would we hold a funeral ceremony for him if we can't even find his body? Look, I know we've been looking for days, and he would've come back by now. But it's Agent 4. He's always so mysterious."

"I thought we lost him for good after that last subway encounter. But he returned entirely unscathed and ready for action. This is no different. He's just doing what he always does."

The group retains a perplexed reaction, seemingly undecided about the issue.

"That gross weirdo, Fang, is missing too. If he were here, he'd probably say something about us being twats with his fake British accent. But that's beside the point. They're both likely duking it out in a game of endurance. Who can play hide and seek the longest? Those two are both crazy enough to engage in a pointless competition like that."

"Even though he went up that colossally high tower, and met up with that evildoer Fang, and dueled him on the roof with swords, and hasn't returned, but..."

"Wow, uh, now that I say that, ...maybe he is actually dead."

Agent 3 switches out with Pearl, taking up the role of delivering the eulogy.

"Dammit, dammit all. If I had only paid more attention to the... the battlefield, then maybe I could've saved him. I could've stopped those dastardly sharks from taking away one of my greatest companions."

"I hate it; I hate myself; I blame myself. If only I were more vigilant, this would have never happened."

"And those goddamn bastards they... they hurt him. I despise those hoodlums with a burning passion. They deserve nothing more than the same pain I'm experiencing."

"I need him here. I need him to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need him to calm me down like he always does. He fucking valued me. He showed me kindness like no other, goddamit. He made me realize that I'm important in this world, that my life is... is worth living."

"I'm sorry, I got a little heated there. I just get a little upset whenever I talk about Agent 4."

Agent 3 passes the speaking torch to Marina. Marina unveils a stack of index cards from her jacket pocket.

"I know what I did wrong. I understand what my greatest mistake in life is. And that was talking to Agent 4.

"If I had never met Agent 4, I would've never driven that knife through him. I would've never felt so much anguish for what I had done. This massive weight that's been put on my shoulders, a mass of pain, could finally be lifted."

"But I must live with this immense regret. There's no way to trade it or exchange it for something else. I'm stuck with this shitty feeling forever. This feeling that I hurt someone close to me. A feeling of distress.

"That's what the old Marina would've said. That's what past Marina would've wanted. But the more time passed, the more my opinion changed."

"Maybe I can try harder. I can be a better person, and make up for my past mistakes. I wouldn't want to forget my earlier blunders. In fact, I would want them to push me harder. Drive me to help those who needed it. That's why I became a nurse, not because C told me so. But because I wanted to take care of people."

"Agent 4 saw this. He saw me trying to change as a human being. And he helped me, he put the past behind him and showed me genuine kindness. Heck, he was the one who got me into martial arts, a place where I could channel my aggression."

"I would give my life for him. I would give anything to see him again."

"Thank you for listening."

Marie wanders to the stand, all the while trying to maintain her composure.

"I sniff sniff* don't know what to say. Agent 4 was like a family member to me. He was the person who kept me going every day. He was the one who kept me getting out of bed, and now... I just can't."

"I don't want to leave the covers anymore. I don't want to face the world with the current state I'm in. I cry almost every day. I cry nearly every night. My pillow is covered in so many wet spots that I don't know what to cry into anymore."

"Sigh* I feel hopeless. Like this is all a bad dream, and I can't escape."

Marie wipes her misty eyes with her handkerchief, ruining her current set of mascara. The crowd grows silent, captivated by Marie's state of woe.

"He was so stubborn, too," Marie laughs.

"We were always at each other's throats. And he never listened to a lick of my advice. But honestly, I didn't want him to. I wanted him to forge his own path, be his own person. And I think he died admirably, fighting for the squid cause. He risked his life for his friends and his compatriots. And if that isn't noble, I don't know what is."

"I sniff sniff* just wish I could've said goodbye."

Callie swaps positions with the defeated Marie. Callie tries to control Marie's grief but is ineffective in stopping tears from leaking out of her eyes.

Callie faces the intimidating casket and releases a short breath through her nostrils.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I've accepted your death. You combated my jinx tendencies and helped me get over my jealousy of Marie. You showered me in love and support every day for the past ten months. But even with all that being said... I can live without you being in my life. It was difficult, but I'm finally at a point where I can move on.

She looks to Pearl, "I've experienced denial."

She notices Agent 3, "I've felt anger."

She glares at Marina, "I've tried bargaining."

She glances at Marie, "And I've undergone depression.

She finally stares at the wooden coffin, "Now, I can accept it—him not being here. Him never being here again. I can... live... like this." Callie yanks the heart-shaped pendant off her chest and drops the fragmented pieces into the empty sarcophagus.

The casket is carried to a dig site. Much to the dismay of Callie and her friends, the container is loaded into the ground. A surge of raindrops covers the vicinity, adding to the devastation of the scene. The group intertwines umbrellas as they gaze into the massive pit. The only emotion people could experience from looking into the hole was an intense feeling of dread.

Callie waits for the gathering of silent squids to disperse. She then hides behind a gravestone and proceeds to pop open up her bag. Callie excavates the real heart-shaped jewelry and quickly fastens the item around her neck, "Arthur, I lied, I need you in my life more than anything." Callie also unearths the VR headset from the back pocket. She straps on the virtual headset and sets the date for December 24, 2019.

Her cold fingers grip the locket as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

The End

——————————————————

Chaos Queen Callie

Created By - Zachary Rozell

Based on - Splatoon, Splatoon 2

Special Thanks -

Creator of Splatoon = Shintaro Sato

Directors = Yusuke Amano, Tsubasa Sakaguchi

Producer = Hisashi Nogami

Thank you for reading

All rights reserved, 2020 Nintendo.

——————————————————

_•_ You ask Callie to take off the device.

"Why, I want to keep it on," Callie refuses.

_•_ You tell her to take off the device.

"But If I do, you'll disappear. You'll leave me again."

Come on, take it off, Callie.

"Stop! You're not real. You're just a voice in my head."

Can a voice kiss you on the lips?

"No wh-


	28. Unused Content & Bonuses

Greetings readers, it seems you have graduated to level 30 and uncovered all of the sunken scrolls. For your reward, I present to you a plethora of Chaos Queen Callie unused content and bonuses. Thanks for all the love and support guys. I worked really hard on this series, and I appreciate all your feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and always remember to stay fresh. - Zachary

**Unused Chapter Titles -**

A Glitch in the Mainframe

Guarded Tour

Results

Jackpot

Infirmary

The Great Debate

Doctor of Speculation

Newfound Objective

Ride of Terror

Bleeding Heart

The Disappearance of Callie Suzumiya

Edge of the Earth

Edge of Abyss

Underground Meltdown

Underground Showdown

Shakespeare

Circle of Fate

Never-ending Loop

Heart of the Source

Sink or Swim

Ascension

**Ideas for Locations - **

Arcade = Laser Tag

Subway = Trains

Theme park = Roller Coasters

**Future Dates -**

1\. Sedecim 59th, 20XX

2\. Septendecim 68th, 20XX

3\. Duodeviginti 75th, 20XX

4\. Undeviginti 87th, 20XX

5\. Viginti 92nd,20XX

6\. Centum 100th, 20XX -

7\. Date Unknown

**Christmas Brainstorming -**

Mistletoe

Candy canes

Ornaments

Angel

Star

Wreathe

Snowman

Christmas lights

Stockings

Presents

Snowflakes

Candles

Drums

Scarfs

Fireplace

Reindeer

Carolers

Ribbons

Sweater

Snow globe

Santa Claws

Gingerbread man

Mistletoe

Hot coco

Garland

Nutcracker

Big tree

Sparkling multicolored fountains

Ice Skating

**Fang's Dialogue Brainstorming -**

"S'appening mate, what did I startle ya."

That's rich

Where are the bloody things

"Put a sock will ya, no one wants to hear your shite." Callie and Marie can't help themselves from giggling at the shark's bizarre accent.

"Captain will be so pleased. Who knows, he might even give me a raise. Oi ya listening to me, or are ya off in telly land.

Sod off ya wankers

I'm just knackered after looking at you.

Everything isn't hunky-dorky now, is it?

"Cheers"

"Those cheeky little runts."

With all due respect captain,

Bloody hell

I fancy a drink, but

Get lost

Grub

He's talking rubbish.

"Oi slag." Pearl greets.

"Are you making fun of me," Fang questions.

"No, you already do that enough yourself," Pearl adds.

"Gargh, you little."

"I'm not scared of Leprechauns," Pearl challenges.

"I found your lucky charms," Pearl teases.

Isn't it just smashing

The girl with the small knockers ey

What are you on about

A bit annoying ain't it

Those blokes

I'm pretty zonked out about this whole ordeal.

**Sword Fight Brainstorming -**

Overhead strike

Thrust

Combined with spin

Intimidating opponent

Basic block

Static block

Motion of swing

Low block

High guard position

Keeping guard up

Telegraphing attack

Executing

Baseball bat-like swing

Winding and binding the two blades

Counter

Grapple

Leverage

Exchange

Feeling the pressure of weapon

Manipulating

Control

Guard position

**Original Plans - **

1\. First day of the Splatfest

2\. Three days before the Splatfest July 15

3\. Two days before the Splatfest July 16

4\. One day before the Splatfest July 17

5\. First day of the Splatfest July 18

6\. The second day of the Splatfest July 19

7\. The third and final day of the Splatfest July 20

8\. The first day after Splatfest July 21

9\. The second day after the Splatfest July 22

10\. Three days after the Splatfest July 23

——————————————————

1\. INTRO - Open

2\. FUN - First Meeting, fan club

3\. FUN - Match

4\. FUN - Results

5\. DARK - Looking around facilities

6\. FUN - Secrets

7\. FUN - Amusement Park

8\. FUN - First Date

9\. HOLIDAY - Halloween

10\. FUN - Callie Marie

11\. DARK - Guarded Tour

12\. FUN - Tis the season

13\. HOLIDAY - Christmas

14\. HOLIDAY - New Year's

15\. FUN - Resolution

16\. FUN - Spring Cleaning

17\. FUN - Laser Tag

18\. DARK - Great Escape

20\. DARK - Underground Railroad

21\. FUN - Miserable Moments

22\. HOLIDAY - Love or War

23\. DARK/ FUN - More Power

24\. FUN/DARK - Shot in the Dark

25\. DARK - Ascension

26\. DARK- Mad Max

27\. DARK - Alignment of the Stars

28\. DARK- Shark Tank

29\. DARK - Before the Battle

30\. END - Agent 4

Dark = 12

Fun = 14

Holiday = 4

——————————————————

1\. Containment Compassion - February 14, 2020 - Marie and Marina makeup, Mako Mart on valentines.

2\. Shark Tank - Viginti 92nd,20XX - Rescue Callie

3\. Hell's Crossroads - Centum 100th, 20XX - Mad Max

4\. Hook, Line, and Seaker - November 25, 2010 - Fang's Backstory

5\. Devil's Advocate - Date Unknown - Defeat Fang on top of an observation tower.


End file.
